Arnold's Leg
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Based on the episode "Phoebe Breaks A Leg". TO BE RE-WRITTEN. ...Please don't read it. It's CRAP!
1. Break A Leg!

**Hello all! Here is yet another Hey Arnold! Fanfic. Wow, I am on a roll. XD**

**So I'm sure you guys remember the episode "Phoebe Breaks A Leg", right? Well, this will be something like it. XD Only this time, Arnold accidentally ends up breaking his leg because of Helga, and she of course becomes his little servant. He doesn't exactly take advantage of her like Phoebe did (if I made him do that, he'd look like a hypocrite), but you know, it goes on and on.**

**Eventually, it all leads to bringing things out on the table. :D**

**This takes place after the FTI incident, but without the long-awaited Jungle Movie in the works.**

**So enjoy! **

**I do not own Hey Arnold!**

--~~--

How did this happen? It all started on a very ordinary day...

"All right then, football head! All yours." Helga said in pleasant way as she moved aside from the water fountain.

"Thanks Helga." Arnold then gave her a knowing look before he bent down to take a drink. He knew Helga was going to splash it in his face.

But she didn't. Instead, she stood by and watched him with an adoring smile when he wasn't looking. When he turned to her, she immediately looked away. He looked at her for a moment, as if studying her, wondering what she was thinking about.

"What, you going to just stand there all day? Move it, football head!" Helga then said, shoving him ahead.

But she didn't see that the janitor had accidentally knocked over a bucket of soapy water, which had stopped at Arnold's feet. So when she pushed him, he ended up sliding backwards across the floor.

"WHOA!!" He cried, trying to grab onto something to steady himself.

"ARNOLD!!" Helga screamed in terror, forgetting all about hiding her true feelings toward him. She ran down the hall after him in an attempt to catch up and stop him, but what happened next made her heart stop.

The janitor was pushing his trolley of janitorial supplies, and only at the last second saw Arnold crash into the row of lockers ahead of him, having fallen to the ground, with the trolley's weight having run over his left leg.

"Aaaahhh!!! My leg! My leg! Owwwwwwwww!!!!" Arnold cried in pain.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry! I didn't-..." The janitor stammered. "Stay tight kids, I'm gonna go get the nurse!"

"Arnold! Arnold!!" Helga rushed to his side. "Oh my gosh, Arnold! Are you all right?!"

"My...my leg! I-I think I fractured it! Ow!" Arnold cried.

"Oh Arnold, I'm so sorry! I didn't see the water on the floor! I didn't...oh Arnold this is all my fault!" Helga exclaimed, grabbing at her pigtails. Right now she didn't even care that people were seeing how she was truly feeling about Arnold, or that they would laugh at her, or come to the conclusion that she loved him. Right now, all she cared about was Arnold's well being. "Arnold, can you walk?!"

"I...I don't know..." Arnold said, cringing.

"What happened, man?!" Gerald came running over to them. "Arnold are you all right?"

"I think I fractured my leg!" Arnold groaned.

"It was all my fault! If I hadn't pushed him, he wouldn't have slid across the hall like that!" Helga cried, close to tears. "I'm so sorry Arnold, I didn't mean to!"

"It's-it's not your fault, Helga...it was an accident." Arnold told her.

"No! Don't you dare take the blame from me!" Helga ordered. "If it's the last thing I do football head, I'm gonna take care of you until that leg of yours heals! And that's final!"

"You don't have to, Helga. I'll be okay, don't worry about-"

"My offer is non-negotiable!" Helga cut him off. "I'll wait on you hand and foot whether you want me to or not, Arnoldo." She told him. "Just don't you get too used to it! It's only until your leg heals!"

Despite his pain, Arnold couldn't help but smile a little. He knew pretty well by now, after not only Helga confessing her love to him, but also talking with Dr. Bliss about it, that she was only making an excuse to be near him for a while.

"All right, Helga. If that's what you want."

"Good! Now Geraldo, help me bring him to the nurse."

Gerald just rolled his eyes and nodded, going over to Arnold's other side. "You sure you can't walk, man?"

"I don't think I-OW!" Arnold yelped as he was helped up and he tried to move his leg. "No...I can't."

Helga brought his right arm around her shoulder, while Gerald took his left arm, supporting him as they helped the injured boy to the office, off the stares of some of their peers.

--

"Oh, give it to me straight, doc! How long does he have!?"

The doctor looked at Helga strangely, as if she were nuts. In which case, he wasn't too far off. Ever since the nurse verified that the condition of Arnold's leg was far worse than imagined and had to be taken to the hospital, Helga had been pretty much hysterical. She was so worried about the love of her life, even more so than she imagined she ever would be. Yet it made sense, didn't it?

So an ambulance was called, and so were Arnold's grandparents, and now, also joined by Phoebe, they all waited outside the room Arnold was currently in, getting his cast, when the doctor came out to tell them the news.

"Miss Pataki...he's not dying." The doctor said. "He just merely fractured his leg. While the fracture is indeed serious, there is no cause for concern. He will be fine within a few months. I have prescribed a potent painkiller in case the pain gets severe, and an antibiotic. He will have to stay off his leg until it is healed, so we have provided a wheel chair." He handed the prescription pad to Phil.

"No problem Doctor, we'll make sure he's well taken care of! Isn't that right, Eleanor?" Gertie said to Helga.

Not quite listening to her, Helga just jumped up as if she'd been shot and ran into the room where Arnold was. He was sitting on a wheel chair with his injured leg propped up on one of the footrests.

"Hey, Helga." Arnold greeted her. "You okay?"

"Am I okay?! OKAY!? Why are you even asking ME that, football head?! You're the one with the broken leg here!" Helga shouted. _Ohhh Arnold, even in your most injured state, you still find the time to be concerned for others! Oh how I wish I could hold you and help to soothe the pain you face...my love, you're so brave in the face of danger!_

"Well...yeah, that's true, but that doesn't mean I can't be concerned for my friends, can I?" Arnold asked with a light shrug.

Helga just sighed. "I guess not. Well, whatever, football head. Let's get you home then."

"What about you? Did your mom or dad say they'd..." Arnold began, and realized what he was saying. "...Never mind."

"No way, I'm not leaving your side until your leg is healed! Already talked it over with your grandparents...albeit with difficulty. They said I could stick with ya at home till your leg's better." Helga said nonchalantly. "And well, since this IS my fault, I reluctantly agreed."

A horrified, surprised look came to Arnold's face. "What?! You mean you...you're staying at my house until my leg is better?! But Helga, you...I....it's...it's just a broke leg. It's not like I'm paralyzed and can't move my entire body."

"You think I'm enjoying this, football head?" Helga snorted. "Whatever, you're gonna need help getting you up and down your stairs, getting to the bathroom, getting to school, getting around school, getting home from school-you get the picture. And granted, I'm not sure the other tenants of the boarder house have the time to cater to you every second of the day. Your grandparents do enough, and they're getting older. Plus, even though your grandparents collect rent, not sure if it'll cover all the medical bills PLUS hiring a nurse to come in every day for you. So guess what, Arnoldo? It's gonna be you and me for a while."

_Oh yes! Two or three months alone with my beloved Arnold! What could be more better than this?! Ohhh...my love, I can finally be near you so much more than I could ever have anticipated!_

_Two or three months alone with Helga?! What were they thinking?! It wasn't even her fault that I ended up with a fractured leg! ...Well, okay, Helga's not that bad, but..._

The two of them looked at each other, and then looked away, blushing.

"...What about your parents? Won't they be worried?"

"Eh, I'll just call them later and explain everything. Not that they'll care that I'm not home." Helga shrugged.

Arnold looked at her with sympathy. "Helga, that's not true. There's no way they could possibly feel that way."

"Whatever, football head. I'll...go get your meds, wait here." Helga left the room in silence.

Gerald came in a couple moments after Helga did, shaking his head.

"You all right, man?"

"I'm fine, Gerald. It's not so painful anymore. The doctor gave me a shot of this painkiller I can't remember the name of." Arnold said. "...How much of that did you hear?"

"Some of it." Gerald shrugged. "Man, I feel bad for ya...you got Helga G. Pataki of all people lookin' after ya! That's gotta be a nightmare!"

"Well, she's not THAT bad, Gerald...I mean, I appreciate her trying to help and all, but I guess it is a little drastic. It's not even her fault. I mean, I guess I understand why grandma and grandpa came up with this idea, but still..." His voice trailed off. "I guess I'll have to make the best of it."

"Arnold, you listenin'? It's HELGA, you're gonna be ALONE, for TWO or even... THREE months with HELGA!" Gerald said, stressing each word with emphasis, spreading his arms. "Helga G. Pataki, the same girl who tortures you and makes you feel like a basket of dirty laundry!"

"I know, Gerald, I know." Arnold held his hands up in surrender. "It's just, well, she's not as bad as she makes us believe. She just hides her insecurities and true nature under her rough exterior. I've seen this side of her before, and as hard as it is to believe, she's really okay."

"Whoa, man...seriously?" The tall-haired boy blinked. "Wow, and here I was sure you hated her!"

"Gerald, I don't hate Helga. I've never hated her. Even after everything she's done, I can never bring myself to hate her. Besides, she was the one who-" Arnold then cut himself off as Helga returned into the room with a small canister of pills in each hand. "Helga!"

"Who was the one who what, Arnoldo?" Helga wanted to know, raising her unibrow.

"Uh...nothing, Helga." Arnold blushed a bit.

"Right. Whatever. Well anyway, your grandparents are waiting for you in the car." Helga told him, and tossed the medication on his lap. "Here's your pills. See you in an hour, football head. Try not to break your other leg! Or else! ...Oh, and you might want to help him out, tall-hair boy." The blonde girl then left the room.

Once out in the hall and out of earshot, she took out her locket and sighed dreamily.

"Oh my love, I am dearly sorry for how I treat you! Why, why must I do this to you, my dear sweet football-headed love God?" Helga crooned to the heart-shaped locket. "But do not worry, for I will be by your side day and night, taking care of you and that leg of yours!"

Heavy wheezing was heard from behind her, to which Helga's lovesick smile became that of an annoyed frown.

"You got something against privacy, bub?!" She yelled turning around.

"S-Sorry Helga..." Brainy replied with a geeky smile.

"...Whatever." Helga shoved him aside and went to the elevator. She was in no mood for any of this.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. And it begins

"Listen, Helga, you really don't have to do this..." Arnold said as Helga helped to wheel him into his room. "I-I appreciate the help, but you-"

"No, YOU listen to me, football head...you think I WANT to be here?!" Helga interrupted, shutting the door behind her, and threw her duffel bag down. "But for the sake of everyone else, we gotta do this until it's over."

Arnold sighed. He felt bad for dragging Helga into something she clearly didn't want to do. At least, not to this extent. He could tell by her sincerity that she wanted to help him, but this much? It was a little bit TOO much. But she was right, for the sake of others and even themselves, they had to.

"Well...I guess." Arnold said. "Anyway, this is my room."

"Uh, doi, I knew that!" Helga said, rolling her eyes. But inside she was grinning with joy. _Arnold my love, of course it's your room! Only you could have such a wonderful kind of room like this...I remember it well, since I saw it so many times._ "Um... I really like that skylight." She decided to admit. "It's pretty cool that you can wake up with the sun every morning, and lay yourself down to sleep under the soft glow of the night stars..."

Arnold smiled a little. Her kinder side was coming through, just a little. "Yeah, it is pretty cool. And it's great access to the roof, when I just want some time out to myself."

"Er...yeah, sure." Helga blushed a little and turned away. "So that's my bed?"

She indicated to a large mattress on the floor, with two pillows, a sheet, and a warm-looking quilt.

"Yeah, but if it's too uncomfortable, you can always sleep in the guest bedroom. Grandpa thought it'd be better if we slept in the same room so that I wouldn't have to make my way in the dark trying to find your room if I needed your help with going to the bathroom or something." His cheeks pinkened at the last part. "Um, if you're okay with that."

"Well I sure don't want you falling down and breaking your OTHER leg, Arnoldo, so of course I'm going to sleep here with you!" _Oh Arnold! What a dream come true this is, the two of us asleep under the same roof, with nothing but the stars and the sun shining upon us night and day...how romantic..._

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold shrugged, wheeling over to his bed. "Um... hey, could you help me onto my bed, please?"

_Ohhh, what an angel! He even said please! _Helga swooned, but came back to reality and curtly nodded, going over to help him onto his bed. "Sheesh, don't see why THAT'S so hard."

"I just need a little support, that's all." Arnold said, leaning up against her, carefully shifting his body onto the bed and she helped move his casted leg. "OW! OW!"

"Crimeny, what?! What did I do?!" Helga jumped back from him as if his leg was on fire.

"N-Nothing Helga, I just gotta keep my leg elevated and it hurts when I move it." Arnold said, sheepish. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"Nah, whatever." Helga waved it off like it was nothing. "Um...I'll go get you your dinner, Arnold..." She went to the door and headed downstairs.

Arnold raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock. It was only 3:30 in the afternoon. When she was gone, he just smiled and shook his head. "Oh, Helga..."

--

The rest of the evening passed by pretty quickly. Arnold and Helga ate together in his room, and made occasional small talk, but it was mostly an awkward silence between them. They did their homework, with Helga outwardly begrudgingly offering some help, while he did the same. After that, they watched TV for a bit in silence, until they got tired and decided to go off to bed.

"You can go and change in the bathroom if you want, Helga." Arnold told her. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Helga just gave him a stare and shrugged, taking her toothbrush, toothpaste, and her pajamas. "Whatever you say, football head. Just holler if you need me." She left the bedroom and went downstairs to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh man! I still can't believe it, here I am, stuck with Arnold for who-knows-how long! Why can't I just be nice to him!? He has a broken leg for Pete's Sake! What is so wrong with me being nice?! We're alone, aren't we?" Helga said angrily to her reflection. "...Because you're afraid." She said to her reflection, sadly. "You're just afraid. But I don't want to be afraid! I-I...all I want is to be able to tell him that I love him! Why is that so hard?!"

She sighed again, palming her face in both hands. With not much to say, she undid her pigtails and brushed them out, then brushed her teeth. After she was all done, she changed into her PJ's and then left the bathroom.

"Okay Arnoldo, I'm done in the bathroom, so I'll take you down if you're ready." Helga said boredly, and then paused as she saw him staring at her with surprise. "...What are you looking at!?"

Arnold blushed and shook his head, looking sheepish. "I-I didn't mean to, Helga. I just...I don't think I ever saw you with your hair down before. It...it looks nice."

_Awwwww!!! What a sweetie! He noticed!_ "Oh...well, I guess I never really thought about-hey, wait, why do you even care?! It's just my hair! Now are you ready to go down to the bathroom or not?!"

The blonde boy sighed, defeated. "Yeah, sure. I'm ready." He held his arms out to her, and she helped him onto his wheelchair, not noticing the fact that she was blushing.

"Good, then let's go."

Since Arnold was in a wheelchair for a while, Ernie, Mr. Hyun and Oskar had nailed a straight wooden board over the stairs so that Helga could easily push him up and down his room without any accident. Part of the main stairwells had been nailed down with some wood boards, also.

"Listen, Helga, I..." Arnold began as Helga wheeled him down the stairs.

"Save it, football head. The conversation never happened." Helga muttered.

The shorter blonde cast a mildly irritated look toward her. "I may be only nine, but even I know fully well things do or don't happen, Helga. Just because you didn't want something to happen doesn't mean that it didn't."

"Oh, shut your trap, Arnoldo! I could do just fine without your petty talks!" Helga snorted, and opened the door to the bathroom a little wider. "Now go do your thing already."

"Fine." Arnold shot an annoyed glare at her before shutting the door after having wheeled inside.

With a sigh, Helga crossed over to the other side of the hall, laying her forehead against the wall. "Jeez...why do I have to be so mean to him like this? He has a broken leg and here I am acting like a banshee! He's right, just because something happened that I didn't want to happen...at least to him anyway...doesn't mean it didn't." She sighed to herself. "Helga old girl, you really need to do something about yourself....you'll never get Arnold's attention or love if you keep acting like this...ohh, but what can I do?! I don't deserve that sweet, gentle, wondrous boy! Why, why do I have to be so in love with someone who just flat out hates me?"

"I'm done, Helga." Arnold said as he wheeled out of the bathroom.

"Arnold, listen I....um....well I wanted to..."

"What, Helga?" He regarded her with his annoyed, half-lidded gaze as he crossed his arms. "Get to the point."

"I...I...I'm...I'm glad you like my hair...you know, like this...it was...well, nice of you to say...I guess." Helga admitted, blushing a bit as she turned away from him.

Arnold looked at her with surprise, and smiled knowingly. "Okay, Helga. Come on, let's go upstairs so we can go to bed."

"Yeah...sure." Helga went and pushed his wheelchair down the hall and back up the stairs to his room.

Once there, she helped him onto his bed, despite that now he felt he could do it himself, she insisted. Once he was settled, Helga went over to the mattress on the floor and lay on it. It was pretty big and thick, and actually comfortable. She couldn't help but smile a little. It was nice that Arnold was thinking of her, too.

"Well...thanks for your help, Helga. I appreciate it."

"Mention it to anyone at school and you die."

Arnold just smiled. "Whatever you say. Goodnight, Helga. Sleep well."

Helga blushed and rolled to her side, facing away from him so he wouldn't see her dreamy smile. "Night, football head."

For a while, Helga lay there, unable to fall asleep. She always felt so nervous when she was in the same room as Arnold, most especially since they were now SLEEPING in the same room together. It wasn't the first time they had slept in close proximities with each other, and she knew, or rather hoped, it wouldn't be the last. But it wasn't going to be for just one or two nights, it was going to be two or three months. Maybe more. All until that leg of his heeled.

How did she get herself into this mess? Wasn't it a bit much, especially for a nine year old? Nearly anyone would agree. Unless, maybe, the nine year old in question was doing it on their own free will.

That was the problem. Helga WANTED to do it. It was the perfect excuse to help Arnold, and be near him. She knew she would have to expose herself a bit to him, but there wasn't much she could do about that.

Maybe that was it. This was an opportunity to show her sweeter side to him, so that maybe, just maybe, he would like her back.

But what if he didn't? What if he continued to possibly see her as nothing more than just a friend? That would crush her. Nothing in the entire world would make her feel more horrible than Arnold not loving her back.

_If he only just liked me liked me, that'd be enough! Please...um...well, whoever's up there, make him love me! Please! I won't ask for anything else! ...Except maybe for those new Nancy Spumoni loafers, and world domination...but right now just Arnold's love! _Helga sighed and rolled onto her back, listening to Arnold's soft snoring and breathing.

She then got up from her mattress and gingerly walked over to his bed. Luckily, Arnold was a deep sleeper and his floor was carpeted, so she didn't make any kind of racket to wake him up. She knelt down by his bed, and gently took hold of his hand. He didn't move nor stir, but his hand lightly wiggled in reflex.

"Oh, Arnold...I wish I could tell you that I'm so happy to be here to help and stay by your side until your leg heels." Helga said in a soft voice, laying his hand against her cheek, which was very warm. "Oh my little Angel, I wish I didn't have to hide my feelings for you. You mean the world to me, and I'd be nothing if I didn't have you, my love..." A couple of tears pooled in her blue eyes as she felt her emotions getting away in the moment. "I'd give anything to be the girl you like! Oh how I would swim across the deepest oceans, climb the highest mountains, trek the densest jungles for you! Arnold my love, I wish I could just proclaim the love I hold dear, and seal it with a kiss!" She paused at that and couldn't help but think back to all those times she'd kissed him.

_Ah, such soft lips he has!_ Helga inwardly gushed, a lovesick smile on her face. She felt pretty lucky, having been able to kiss him three times, on the lips no less. Sure it was a bit strange for nine-year-olds to kiss each other on the lips, even when they did like each other, but it did happen sometimes, mostly out of curiosity, or to be more "grown up" since that's what older teens and adults did when they liked each other, or even to genuinely express their love by taking it a little step further than just holding hands in the hallways at school and doing fun stuff together. All those times she did, she made the most out of them.

Their first kiss was during the school play when they were Romeo and Juliet. Sure, she had kissed him, and it was part of the play in the script, but it was still her first kiss, and with ARNOLD, a dream come true. She still sighed dreamily at the memory of kissing him like she did, feeling those warm, soft lips as her own caressed them with tender loving care. He hadn't been repulsed or anything, which was expected since he was pretending to be dead, of course. But it was still a very fulfilling first kiss, since it was shared with her beloved. It lasted longer, since she wanted to make it last and really just enjoy the chance she had to kiss him.

Their second kiss was on the beach, during their little winning cameo in the show Babewatch, where she had to give him mouth to mouth, and although she did know how to give mouth to mouth, she did end up kissing him for quite a while, completely ignoring the director telling her that they had the shot.

And then, the fateful kiss atop the FTI building after she had confessed her feelings for him. Although that kiss was more forceful and passionate than the other two, it was still something to remember! It was too bad it all ended the way it did. Helga knew it was the right thing to take it back, but deep in her heart, she had regretted it ever since.

Shaking her head, Helga crept closer to him and gently stroked his face. He didn't wake, thankfully.

"I love you so much, Arnold...and I did mean it when I said I loved you back on the FTI building." Helga whispered. "I shouldn't have taken it back, but I knew it was for the best because you deserve so much better than me. I regret it, I really do! But I care about you, and I have to hide my feelings...I couldn't imagine how terrible I would feel if you said you didn't love me back. So it's safe this way. Still, I want you to know I love you! My little gem..." Tears streamed down her face and she leaned closer to him. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Just let me kiss you one last time."

Positioning herself to stand over him a little, Helga leaned down and touched her lips to his. She paused, making sure he didn't stir or wake up from the action. He didn't, so she came a little closer and kissed him sweetly, gently releasing his hand as she did so. Oh, his lips were so soft! Just as she remembered them.

_If I could never kiss another boy again, that's fine by me! I only want Arnold's lips on mine..._ She thought, happily.

She continued to kiss him, and what happened next surprised her.

In his sleep, Arnold did stir lightly, and then he brought his hands up to the sides of her face, and was kissing her back. It was obvious that he was dreaming about being kissed, she guessed, and was returning it. Who was he dreaming about? Who was he kissing in his dream?

It didn't matter.

Her heart pounded with joy, seeing this as the once chance where she kisses him and he actually kisses her back, so she decided to savour it for now.

When the lack of oxygen got to her, Helga pulled away, taking a breath, and finding Arnold groping along her face to find her again, his face leaning toward her. She blushed hard at this and decided against allowing herself to kiss him again. As she'd feared, she was enjoying it way too much, and she certainly didn't want it to go as far as him waking up to them kissing. THAT would become a disaster. It was best to quit while he was still asleep.

Gently pulling his arms down and laying him back on the bed, Arnold relaxed and was sleeping soundly still. Helga smiled and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, Arnold..." She whispered to him before she went off to her mattress, collapsing onto it and falling asleep within a few minutes, with a smile on her face.

--

The next morning, Arnold's ever present alarm clock chanting its "Hey Arnold!" phrase over and over woke him up, as well as Helga. Unplugging it, Arnold yawned and sat up, stretching his arms, and completely oblivious to what had happened during the night. He looked over at the mattress and saw that Helga was just waking up.

"Uhnn...okay, Bob, I'm up..." Helga muttered groggily.

Arnold smiled a little bit, and then it faltered as she spoke her father's name. It reminded him of her rough home life, with neglectful parents and pretty bullying father. He felt bad for her, even if she continuously said she didn't want or need pity. Didn't mean he couldn't feel sorry for her, right?

"Hey, Helga. You're here at my house, remember?" Arnold said to her.

"Uh?" Helga cast a tired glance at him. "Oh, hey, football head."

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" He smiled.

"Huh? Oh...yeah...sure." Helga yawned and stretched her arms before running a few fingers through her hair. "Uh...your leg?"

"My leg? Oh, it's okay." Arnold shrugged, and managed to get onto his wheelchair. "You can go use the bathroom and take a shower first if you want, I put out a towel and a facecloth for you yesterday. You can use a shampoo if you didn't bring one of your own."

"It's your house, football head. You can go first." Helga muttered.

"You're a guest, Helga. Go ahead, I have to look over some last minute things on my homework anyway."

"All right all right, no need to beg." Helga stood, taking her clothes out from her bag, her toothbrush, hairbrush, and a bottle of shampoo. "Don't even think about going through my stuff while I'm gone." She warned.

Arnold giggled. "Don't worry Helga, I won't. I promise."

She hid a smile at his sincerity and then scowled some more. "Good to know." She then opened the door and descended down the stairs to the bathroom. The door was closed, much to her dismay. "Hey! Whoever's in there, I need to go in! I have school today!"

A few minutes passed and then Mr. Hyun emerged, and grinned at Helga. "Ah, hello there! You must be Arnold's girlfriend!"

Helga's eyes widened and she stumbled back a couple of steps, taken aback by that assumption. Did they all really think that? Or maybe...

_Oh, I wish!_ Helga thought. "What?! No! I'm not! I'm just his...well, classmate! Now would you mind getting out of my way? I have to use the bathroom!"

"Huh? Oh, of course!" The Korean man stepped aside. "Anything for Arnold's little girlfriend!"

"I'm not!" Helga shouted, shutting the door behind her. Once safe inside, she sighed and took out her locket, hugging it against her chest. "Man, if only that were true... Oh Arnold...sometimes I run, sometimes I hide, sometimes I'm scared of you...but all I really want is to hold you tight, treat you right, be with you day and night...baby all I need is time..."

Outside the door, she didn't even know that Mr. Hyun and Ernie had heard her in the bathroom, and were chuckling as they headed downstairs.

"Man, who knew a gal like her actually likes Arnold?" Ernie chuckled.

"I should have known she was his girlfriend!" Mr. Hyun agreed, laughing.

--

After Helga was done showering and getting dressed and ready for the day, she gathered her things and then went back upstairs. She found Arnold sitting there in his wheelchair with a bundle of clothes on his lap.

"Okay Arnoldo, guess I'm gonna have to wheel you down to the bathroom." Helga said nonchalantly. "But don't think I'm giving you a bath!" It certainly wouldn't have been the first time she'd seen him naked...

Arnold blushed at the thought of that and chuckled. "No, no. I won't make you do something like that, Helga. I'll just give myself a sponge bath."

"Glad we agree on something, football head." Helga said, and wheeled him down the stair ramp, and into the bathroom.

She wheeled him inside, and then proceeded to take out washing sponge, and a basin which she filled with water.

"What are you doing?" Arnold asked.

"Doi, what does it look like? I'm getting your sponge bath stuff ready. Everything is too low for you to reach from your chair." She told him.

"Oh...yeah, I guess." Arnold realized, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks, Helga."

"Sure." She placed the water basin on the toilet so he could have easy access to it, and tossed in the sponge. "All yours, Arnoldo. Holler when you're done." She then left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Staring after her for a moment, Arnold sighed and then took off his PJ's, taking the sponge from the basin and squeezing the water out. He dabbed it along his body and head, all the while thinking of all this. Would he be able to manage these next few months with Helga in such close proximity? Sure, he knew she wasn't so bad and was actually nice at times, when she let it come through, and he did like her for that reason. Even in her most hateful moments, he could never stay mad at her, nor could he hate her. She acted hateful, but deep down, she was not.

It was especially proven back on that faithful day of saving the neighbourhood on the FTI building, when she had confessed her love for him and kissed him. At the time, he was a little freaked out about it, since it was not what he expected from Helga. It was still a bit surprising to him, but since then, he'd had a lot of time to think about it. After all, he didn't really give her an answer. Although they both agreed it was the heat of the moment, somehow, after thinking about it, he knew better. Why would Helga say a reason like that, which was actually a good reason, somewhat, and then just take it back? It just never made sense.

In a way, it did, he assumed that it was because she didn't want to admit how she felt about him. That made sense too, since she always hid her true, kind nature beneath her rough exterior, so why would hiding her feelings for him and covering it with dislike and teasing be any different?

So it made him wonder, did she still feel that way? Did she assume his confusion to the whole thing was his way of saying "Sorry, but get lost"? He wasn't quite sure. It seemed possible, and yet, he just didn't know. She never indicated it since then.

But more importantly, how did HE feel?

Arnold still wasn't sure about that. For the most part, more or less, he tolerated Helga and did like her a lot when she was nice. They made a good team when they would stop fighting and put their differences aside, that much he knew and had always enjoyed and looked back on with a smile. She wasn't that bad at all, not like she made herself out to be.

But liking her? Like her like her, or even, to the step she took...love?

Admittedly, he was flattered that someone actually liked him that much, it was nice to be loved like that, even at this age. But he knew he couldn't just jump into things because she liked him, that wouldn't be fair to her or himself. He had to think this through and make a decision.

_Maybe I should make an effort to be friends with her, going at her pace. We'll be sticking together for a while, so I guess it'll be a good opportunity to try. I'll just be nice to her, give her a friend...she doesn't seem to have a lot of those. Then that way I'll see how I feel, and hopefully she'll open up more to me, and we can be good friends, at least for now._

One thing was for sure, he did care about her. He cared about her from the start. Maybe that was a part of why he just couldn't bring himself to hate her like that. He understood her fairly well on top of that, so it was no wonder he couldn't just hate her. Overall, he cared about her and didn't want to see her unhappy. She didn't deserve that. What she needed, whether she would admit it or not, was a friend. If he could be nice to her, it would probably work into something.

"I'll give it a try." Arnold said to himself as he finished washing himself, and then changing into his clothes. It was hard, because of his leg, but within about five minutes, he was good and ready to face the day. "We're going to be stuck with each other for who knows how long...may as well make the best of it."

Opening the door, Arnold managed to wheel himself out into the hall, just in time to see Helga coming down the stairs from his room, carrying her backpack and his.

"Oh, you're done. Good. Took ya long enough." Helga said sourly. "C'mon, your grandma wants us downstairs for breakfast."

"Darn right, Eleanor!" Gertie said from the stairs. "Now hurry up, Tex! We got a lot to do today!"

"Right, Grandma." Arnold said. "...Why does she keep calling you Eleanor?" He asked Helga.

"Beats me." Helga shrugged, though she knew fully well why. "Now let's go! I'm starving." She took the handles of his wheelchair and wheeled him down the ramp stairs and into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning short man!" Phil greeted them. "And good morning to you too, Helga!"

Helga smiled a little. At least someone was nice enough to remember her name. "Hey." She managed, and sat down at the table while Arnold rolled his wheelchair over next to her.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked her, smiling.

Blinking in surprise, she just shrugged, rubbing it off as if it were nothing. "Pfft, it's your house. I don't care." _Awww!! Arnold wants to sit next to me! What a sweet boy! No wonder I love him so much..._

"Kokoshka, for cryin' out loud, those were my eggs!" Ernie shouted.

"Well maybe I wanted some too!" Oskar retorted.

"Why I oughta...get your own darn eggs!"

"All right all right, that's enough outta you fellas! We have a guest here!" Phil told them, setting two plates in front of Arnold and Helga.

The two kids ate breakfast in silence, and of course, everyone noticed when one would shoot the other a caring glance when the other wasn't looking. Ernie elbowed Mr. Hyun and snickered, while Phil caught on and winked at them.

After breakfast, Arnold and Helga then decided to go off to school. Since they couldn't quite ride the bus, they had no choice but to walk.

"Well don't think I'm going to push you the entire way, football head." Helga said. "Just 'cause your leg doesn't work doesn't mean your arms don't."

Arnold just smiled a little. "Whatever you say, Helga. I told Gerald we'd meet up with him on the way to school, anyway."

"Whoop-dee-doo." Helga said, not caring. _Say what?! Oh come on, can't I get one minute alone with my beloved? Apparently not. _"Coincidence, told Phoebe I'd meet her on the way, too."

"Hey, maybe we can all go together." Arnold suggested.

"Whatever, hair boy."

Arnold sighed, staring at his bad leg. This was going to be a long day, never mind the next few months.

--

"Arnold! Hey Arnold!"

"Hey, Gerald." Arnold greeted his best friend as he joined up with them.

"Hey, man! So how you been hanging with the devil's reject?" Gerald whispered to him.

"I'm still HERE, you know!" Helga snarled.

"Everything's fine, Gerald." Arnold said, nodding. "In fact, we-"

"Hi, guys!" Phoebe came running to them from the other end of the street. "Sorry I'm late, I had to help my mom put things away before I could go." She glanced at Gerald and blushed a little, to which Helga noticed.

"Whatever, Pheebs." Helga then let go of the wheelchair's bars. "Okay Arnoldo, you're riding yourself."

"Hey, you're supposed to be helping him!" Gerald protested.

"No one said I had to do-"

"Hey hey, it's fine, Gerald." Arnold assured his best friend. "My arms still work fine, I can wheel my way to school."

"I still say you should get those electronic wheelchairs." Gerald whispered to him. "Then you wouldn't need Helga!"

"Gerald!" Arnold hissed. "Really, it's okay. Having Helga around really isn't so bad. In fact, I want to try to be her friend."

"Say what?!" Gerald shouted a bit too loudly, causing Arnold to make shushing motions, and Helga and Phoebe to stare at him with surprise.

"Is there something wrong, tall-hair boy?" Helga wanted to know. "Or an you just randomly shouting about?"

"Be quiet, Pataki." Gerald muttered, and lowered his voice to Arnold. "You can't be serious, man! That girl is a complete savage!"

"Hey, don't say that. She's a human being, and she has a big heart. It's just that she's insecure about her real feelings, so she puts up a tough front to keep people away." Arnold whispered.

"Frankly, she does a pretty darn good job at hiding it." Gerald muttered.

"Come on, I'm not asking you to be her friend too." Arnold said. "All I'm saying is that I want to give her a chance and be nice to her. Just roll with me on this one, okay? I know it's going to turn out well if I just give it time."

"Man, I always get worried when you say that." Gerald sighed. "But man Arnold, I don't know how you do it, but you sure try to see the best in everyone! I guess I'll try to help of ya need it."

"Thanks, Gerald." Arnold smiled, and then saw that they came up to P.S. 118.

"All right, enough chit chat, time to go inside." Helga said, coming to take the handles of the wheel chair. "Pheebs, help me get this chair up the stairs."

"Helping!" Phoebe said, coming up to assist her.

"Um, we could just use the wheelchair ramp they installed on the west side..." Arnold suggested.

"Doi, that's all the way over there, football head! And it's further from your locker, so no, we're going to go in the RIGHT way!" Helga said.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Helga."


	3. A date, not really

**Well GOSH! I'm so surprised by the reception of this fic! Thank you all so very much!!! :) I'm glad you're enjoying it! So am I. X3 I sure hope you guys will enjoy what's in store here and now and later on! Stay tuned, y'all. And thank you again!**

* * *

"Here! I stocked your desk with some fresh supplies for you!" Helga then said, trying to put on a nicer front as she showed Arnold the inside of his desk.

"Wow, really? Thanks, Helga." Arnold smiled.

"Just...um, well, you know, don't get too used to it!" Helga blushed, moving the chair away so that he could sit at the desk on his wheelchair.

Arnold chuckled. "Whatever you say, Helga."

--

At lunchtime, Arnold was waiting at a table with Gerald and Phoebe while Helga had insisted on getting his lunch for him. Gerald had said he would get it, but Helga wouldn't have it, claiming she was responsible and would cater to his every need.

"Wow...this is starting to sound like the time I broke my leg and she took care of me." Phoebe recalled. "Except you wouldn't pretend to still be wounded so she'd cater to you longer."

Arnold shook his head. "Nah, I couldn't do that to her."

"Why not, man? She'd deserve it!" Gerald snorted.

"And here ya go, all your favourites." Helga said, coming back and placing a tray in front of Arnold.

"Thanks Helga, I'll-...wait, I said tapioca, not the cookies." Arnold realized. "But it's okay, I'll just eat the-"

"No! If you wanted tapioca, then you should get it!" Helga took the cookies, carelessly gave them to Phoebe and then hurried back to the lunch line.

"...Um, okay." Arnold said softly, but she was already gone.

Phoebe giggled, and Gerald just stared at Arnold.

This was still going to be a long day.

--

"Arnold, would you mind ever so much if I signed your cast?" Lila asked Arnold in class later that day. "I always liked being able to sign someone's cast!"

"Sure, Lila." Arnold nodded.

"Oh, I want to sign too!" Nadine said, waving her pen.

"Me too! Can I sign?" Sheena chimed in.

"I'm definitely signing!" Eugene said, pushing in front of everyone before tripping on his shoes. "Ow! I'm okay!"

"Well why not, I'll sign too. Have to make that cast fashionable somehow." Rhonda said nonchalantly.

"Me too! I'm gonna sign!" Harold butt in.

"Hey, I want to sign too, move over." Big Patty said, pushing someone aside.

"No one's signing before me! Except you, my sweet..." Curly said, and smooched at Rhonda, who recoiled away from him.

"ALL RIGHT, STOP!" Helga announced, stepping in front of Arnold. "One at a time here, folks! Stand in line if you want to sign! Move it!"

"Class, class, we still have thirty minutes until class is over." Mr. Simmons interjected. "You can all sign the cast after the bell."

Everyone groaned, returning to their seats in disappointment. Helga smirked, and then took her favourite pink pen, and chastely signed her name on Arnold's cast, signing it _Helga Geraldine Pataki, Female Extraordinaire!_

Arnold would normally have objected, but this time he just couldn't help but laugh at how silly it was. After all, it was part of his being kind to her method, not reacting like he used to.

"Thanks, Helga." He smiled at her.

The blonde girl blushed a bit, and then sulked, looking away. "Whatever, football head."

--

Later on, after class was over, and everyone had gotten a chance to sign the cast, Helga wheeled Arnold outside, coming to see Phil pulling up in the Packard.

"Hey, you kids!" He waved to them. "Come on and let's get home, and get you two dressed up, we're goin' out for dinner tonight!"

"Why's that, Grandpa?" Arnold asked as Helga helped him into the backseat of the car.

"Oh, Pookie just wanted to cheer you up from your bad leg, short man. So we're going out to Chez Paris tonight!" Phil told them.

Chez Paris, that very faithful restaurant where Arnold had unknowingly dined with Helga, and the time all four of them had eaten dinner there and ended up having been at the wrong place. He smiled a bit at the memory, because it was pretty fun now that he looked back at it. Especially when he would sometimes spray Helga with the water nozzle while they washed dishes side by side. He'd been practically flirting with her at the time, it was hard to believe he nearly forgot that.

_Dining, again, with Arnold?!_ Helga thought, frozen as she folded the wheelchair into the backseat, taking it between her and Arnold. Deep down she swooned at the idea.

"Really? Wow, that sounds like fun, Grandpa." Arnold then said.

"You betcha! And here's the best part, you two get your own table!" Phil grinned at them from the rear view mirror.

Arnold and Helga both blushed in the backseat, looking away from each other. Little did either of them know that it was a bit of a set-up to get Arnold and Helga alone together in a bit of a social setting, like a date.

"Well...um, okay, Grandpa. I guess that'd be easier." Arnold finally said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You don't mind, do you, Helga?"

"Huh? Well...doi, of course I do! But whatever, it's free food, what should I complain about?" Helga muttered, looking away from him.

Arnold just chuckled. "Whatever you say, Helga."

On the way back to the Sunset Arms, they stopped at Helga's place so she could pick up a dress since she didn't have one with her. Bob wasn't home yet, but Miriam was, lazily watching TV while drinking one of her smoothies.

"Hey, Miriam." Helga said as she headed to the kitchen to get a quick drink of water before going upstairs.

"Ohh, hey Helga." Miriam said absently. "I thought you were staying over at your little friend's place..."

"I-I am, just...uh...getting a dress." Helga said, shrugging. "See ya, Miriam."

"A dress?" Miriam asked, suddenly curious. "Helga, why do you need a dress?"

"I...well, his grandpa's taking us out to Chez Paris tonight so I have to look my best, I guess." Helga said nonchalantly. "No big deal."

Miriam smiled knowingly. "Oh, I see. Well, I did get one of your dresses cleaned because I accidentally spilled sauce on it the other day. You can use that one."

Helga's eyes widened at how Miriam actually remembered to do something for a change. "Uh, okay. Thanks." She went upstairs and then shut her bedroom door. "Phew!"

Before going to her closet, she flopped onto her bed, and took out her locket.

"I can't believe it, I'm going to be in a restaurant, practically alone with Arnold at our own table! I can't mess this up! But he knows how I feel! So what can I do to make it less awkward?! Oh crimeny...why did I have to go and tell him!? He'll probably think I set this up somehow! Oh that stupid, round-nosed, football-headed..." She cried, and looked at the photo of him, smiling tenderly. "Sweet, adorable angel! Oooh, I can't stay mad at you for long at all. Oh Arnold..." She sighed dreamily. "Alone, tonight, dinner for two..."

"_Why Arnold, this meal has been simply DIVINE!" Helga gushed happily._

"_It's been perfect for me, too. Actually, it's been more than perfect because I have you here with me." Arnold said to her sweetly. "My darling Helga, I would be suffering terribly if you weren't here by my side with my leg broken like it is..."_

"_You know I would do anything for you, my love..." Helga cooed, taking his hands. "Would you like to eat more, my sweet?"_

"_If it's from you, I will." Arnold opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him some of his feed. "Oh Helga, if only I had realized my true feelings of love for you sooner! I'm so sorry I had to keep you waiting, my angel..."_

"_Oh Arnold, for you, I can wait forever! All is forgiven, because we're together now and that's all that matters!" Helga leaned toward him across the table._

"_My darling, I don't deserve you." Arnold leaned closer to her as well._

"_So modest! But you are sadly mistaken, for it is I who does not deserve you!"_

"_Never say that, Helga, because you deserve me more than you could ever know."_

"_Ohhhhhhh Arnold!!! Kiss me, my love!"_

_The two of them leaned across the table and kissed there was no tomorrow, with fireworks exploding around them, musicians playing romantic music in the background..._

Helga blinked a few times as she came back to reality, finding herself kissing the photo of Arnold in her locket. With a sigh, she stood up and placed it back into her shirt before going to her closet, selecting one of her dresses.

"Perfect..." She smiled.

Before leaving, she knelt down in her little Arnold Shrine, bowing in respect to this week's Arnold figure, which was made with a football, two feather dusters, coins, and a baseball cap.

"Soon, my love...soon."

Along with a pair of her fancier shoes, she took her dress and then left the house, saying goodbye to an absent-minded Miriam on her way out.

In the Packard, Arnold and Helga both remained silent during the ride back to the boarding house. Often, they would glance at each other when the other wasn't looking, for a few pondering moments, before looking back out their respective window, while Phil joyfully sang along to oldies tunes on the radio.

They came back to the house, and Helga helped Arnold into his wheelchair. Even though they were used to this part of the routine by now, they couldn't help but blush a little at their close contact. Neither of them spoke a word as they went back into the house, and Helga wheeled him up to his room. Once there, she went right to his closet and started rummaging through his hung up clothing.

"Okay Arnoldo, since we're going to Chez Paris tonight, you're gonna need a nice outfit." Helga stated.

"Yeah, I guess." Arnold said, deciding not to make a smart Aleck retort.

"Tie or bow-tie?" Helga held a tie in one hand, and a bow tie in the other. "And don't even give me that 'I don't care' nonsense, pick one or the other."

Arnold just smiled. "I'll go with a bow tie."

"Good." She tossed the bow tie to him and then went through his closet again. He had a few black suits, one in blue, a green one, and two brown ones. She honestly didn't care what he wore, her beloved looked great in ANYTHING. He could've worn a paper bag and still look cute! She selected a simple black one. "Here, you can wear this one."

"Okay." Arnold said, and she placed it on his lap. "I'll go change in the bathroom, you can change here if you want."

"Oh please! As if I'd want to change in your room, football head!" Helga snorted, taking her dress, hairbrush, makeup that she had begrudgingly brought along, and shoes, going to the door. "You stay here and change, you need more space to do it anyway." She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Arnold blinked a few times, and smiled, shaking his head.

"Whatever you say, Helga." He said to himself.

He had a pretty good feeling about this evening.

--

A few minutes later, Helga returned to his room, dressed and ready, as was he.

"Okay Arnold, let's go." Helga said nonchalantly.

"All right, I just have to-" Arnold looked up at her and cut himself off, surprised at what he saw.

Helga looked so pretty. Her hair was neatly brushed and tied back in a simple ponytail, tied back with her bow, and left a few strands hanging by her face. Her eyeshadow was a light shade of purple that contrasted very nicely with her hair and complexion, as well as her lovely blue eyes. She also had a light shimmer of very light pink lipstick on her lips. Her dress was a lovely shade of pink and ankle length, with short sleeves and a cowl neckline just below her collarbone. It was topped off by a lovely gold chain with a heart-shaped pendant on it (her locket), and she wore black ballet flats.

Needless to say, she looked beautiful. At least, to him she was. He'd seen her in elegant clothing before, and she'd been pretty then, too, but right now she looked simple and casual, but dressed it up with some light elegance and contrast.

"Wow, Helga...you look beautiful." Arnold smiled at her. "Really, you picked out the right colours and they contrast very nicely."

Helga's eyes widened and she blushed heavily, looking away from him. _Oh, he's so sweet to pay me a compliment like that! YES! I win! I wanted to look pretty for Arnold and I succeeded! Okay Helga, do NOT mess this up! Be nice! _

"Uh, thanks...I guess. Um...you look nice too, football head." She finally said sheepishly.

Indeed he did. Wearing his simple black suit with a white shirt, and a red bow tie. He didn't do much to himself, he looked the same as he always did. Still, she couldn't help but think of how handsome he was.

"Thanks, Helga. C'mon, let's go downstairs. Grandpa must be waiting for us."

Helga just nodded and wheeled him downstairs in silence, failing to see Arnold smiling the whole time. They came downstairs, where everyone was waiting for them.

"Well well short man! Don't you two look nice!" Phil cajoled.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Arnold said.

"Mm, thanks." Helga mumbled.

"Off we go! It's your birthday, let's go let's go!" Gertie exclaimed, wearing a party hat and playing with a few party favours. "We're off, for a little taste of Paris!"

"You sure we'll all fit?" Ernie then said, pointing to Arnold's wheelchair.

"Not a problem!" Phil said, waving it off. "Dear Helga will just have to sit on someone's lap!"

Arnold hesitated, as did Helga. Sure, the other tenants were the furthest thing from intentionally dangerous, they were an eccentric bunch, but completely harmless. But somehow, Arnold didn't like the idea of Helga having to sit on one of their laps, and he could tell Helga wasn't too crazy about the idea either.

"She can sit on my lap, Grandpa. One of you can take a seat up front, and I'll sit in the back and Helga cat sit on my lap." Arnold suggested.

"Good thinking, Arnold!" Phil grinned, and winked over at Ernie and Mr. Hyun.

Helga's cheeks turned bright pink, looking now as if she had blush on. She couldn't believe Arnold actually suggested that! Sure, it was to be expected since he was always looking out for everyone and helping them out, but it was still pretty surprising that he was willingly offering to let her sit on his lap. It was just one of the things on her list that she wanted to do with Arnold. Sitting on his lap also meant snuggling! Did that mean they would snuggle?

"...Sure, whatever. But keep your hands to yourself, football head." Helga said with a scowl. _What am I saying? I WANT his arms around me!_

Arnold smiled. "Don't worry, Helga. I'll do that."

They all headed outside and piled up into the Packard. Like before, Arnold had to be stretched out on the seat because of his leg, and there was enough room for him since he was small, but as expected, Helga had no choice but to sit on his lap. After placing the wheelchair in the trunk, she got in, and gingerly climbed into his lap and sat there, blushing hard at being so close to the boy she loved so much.

"Comfortable?" He asked her.

"Yeah...sure." Helga mumbled, looking away from him.

It was taking all she took not to bring her arms around him and snuggle. She wanted to do that SO BADLY! But she couldn't, not like this, not right now.

As promised, Arnold kept his hands to himself, trying to touch anything but her. Then again, considering that he knew fully well of her feelings for him, that she deep down wouldn't mind. But he knew it would embarrass her if he did that, and he didn't want the borders to make fun of her.

Strange as it sounded, he didn't mind the idea of bringing his arms around her and holding her close. As far as he knew, she could use a hug. But he decided against it, so as not to cause any trouble or awkwardness. That was the last thing he wanted to do, especially since now he was trying to be her friend and show her kindness.

The ride went on in contended silence between them, what with Oskar and Suzie arguing with each other, Ernie telling Phil to turn down the music and Mr. Hyun humming to himself while Gertie was singing along to the song on the radio with Phil.

"Ooh, look out! Pothole coming up!" Phil announced. "Hang tight!"

"Pot-whoa!" Arnold cried as the car jumped slightly, which made him and Helga both bounce and fall toward each other.

And their lips bumped each others. It was barely a brush, but still a bumped contact none the less.

Eyes wide, the two stared dumbfounded at each other before turning away, blushing hard, Helga covering her mouth with both hands. Although it wasn't at all the first time they kissed, it was still a surprise.

"Um...sorry, Helga..." Arnold murmured.

"J-Just forget it, football head...it never happened..." Helga grumbled.

"Whatever you say, Helga."

"You all right back there?" Phil asked the backseat passengers. "How about you, short man?"

"I'm fine, Grandpa." Arnold said quickly, and everyone chorused in agreement.

"Yeah, fine." Helga muttered.

--

Before long, they finally arrived at Chez Paris. As promised, Arnold and Helga were given their own table, which turned out to be the same table they'd had twice before, while the grownups sat at a table nearby and chatted amiably. The two sat across from each other, just like back on Valentine's Day.

_Okay Helga, do NOT mess this up! Be nice to him! You can do it!_

"So Helga, what are you thinking of-"

"Doi, don't interrupt me, football head! I'm trying to read the menu here!" Helga snapped. _Nice going, idiot. Way to keep it nice. _

"...Sorry." Arnold sighed, looking back at his menu.

_Come on you moron, stop being so mean! But I can't, I have a reputation to uphold! And plus, he knows how I feel about him, so what can I do!? Doi! I should just be nice...Be sophisticated, he likes that!_

"Arnold, wait, I didn't mean that." Helga then said, managing a forced smile. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm....I'm..."

"You're...?" Arnold prompted, wondering where she was going with this.

"I'm...I'm sorry, okay?! Sheesh." Helga muttered, crossing her arms.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." Arnold sighed, again. This was not going as he'd hoped. "What are you thinking of ordering?"

"Err...I don't know, maybe uh....oh who cares, I'll just ask that so-called French waiter and see what the specials are or something." Helga said, and put her menu back down on the table.

"Why don't we get something we had here last time? They were really good." Arnold recalled, and smiled. "Even with all that happened, it was a lot of fun, you know."

Helga blushed a bit and managed a small smile in return. "Yeah...guess it was."

"Hey, I know! Why don't we get that lobster and filet dish, and we'll split them?"

"Whatever floats your boat, football head."

Arnold smiled more, despite the nickname, and then hailed a waiter over.

"Good evening, monsieur and mademoiselle, I am Jean-Marc, I will be your serveur tonight. Can I be taking your orders?" Said the water.

"Yeah, we'll have that...uh, that lobster dish and that filet thingy..." Arnold said, trying hard to remember the names of the dishes.

"Ah! Excellente! And to drink?"

"Bring us water and keep it comin', Frenchie." Helga said, looking at her fingernails.

"Right away, mademoiselle!" The waiter took their menus and traipsed off over to the adult's table.

The two of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes, not quite sure what to say or do to break the ice between them now. Arnold wanted to say something to strike conversation, but nothing seemed to be coming mind. He really wanted the whole evening to go well, and not end in something ugly. But he was unsure if he would say something that would offend her or make her upset, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

She was a complex person, he had to give her that. After everything she'd been through all her life, it wasn't easy, and he understand that well, and related to her on some levels. It wasn't easy, he knew that much. But now that he was more and more on an understanding level as to how she was, it was easier. Still, he knew he had a lot to know about her, as did she, before they could go further. It made him wonder then, if they did become friends and more comfortable with each other, and even Helga coming out of her shell, what next? Would he want to be more than friends? Would that work?

He was unsure about that, still. If they were friends and she grew a little nicer than before, he considered the possibility of giving her a chance. Why not? He didn't have a lot to lose, and he was still just a kid, nearing a preteen at nine years old, he had an entire life to go through the trials and errors of dating and finding a girl he would know to look for. It would be nice to have a girlfriend, he had to admit.

But then came the fact of whether or not he liked her that way. Did he? At the moment, he just wasn't sure. Time and time again before, he was repulsed at the idea. But as he grew to know her somewhat, and know why she was the way she was, also somewhat, and was around her a little more, and seeing that she was more than just a bully, the idea wasn't as repulsing as before.

That all especially came clear to him after he'd had that dream that they were married, and at the end she softened up and was admitting that he was indeed right, she wasn't a bad person at all, just hiding it all beneath a rough exterior.

Why did it seem to matter, though? He didn't know why he seemed to want to find out how he felt. She was just Helga.

Well, okay, maybe a bit more than that.

Sighing, Arnold just shook his head and leaned back in his chair a bit. All this thinking was giving him a headache. Oh well, he still had plenty of time to think about it. And he didn't want to make an assumption just yet, because he knew that wouldn't be fair to her, or to himself.

No. He had to move forward when he was sure about how he felt. For now, all he had to do was show her kindness and that he was willing to be her friend. Who knows, she could help him to help her, if she wanted.

"Um...so Helga, I heard that the Evil Twin 5 movie is coming out soon." Arnold finally said, deciding to start on a neutral conversation.

"Yeah, it is. So's that other movie...uh....forget the name of it. You know, that one with Garrison Hord?"

"Oh, that was Operation Intervention, that big action movie."

"Heh, guess who's gonna go see that?"

"Helga, you're only nine! The movie is rated PG-13 and up!"

"So? My dad watches wrestling all the time and I even tune in and watch with him every now and then. Don't think I couldn't handle it, Monkey Face. Because I can."

Arnold couldn't help but smile. "Whatever you say, Helga. Hey, did I see you and Phoebe at the movies last weekend, going in to see Dawn Of The Zombies? Gerald and I were there, and we saw you guys getting popcorn."

_He noticed me! How sweet of him!!!_

"Yeah, that was us. So what?" Helga snorted.

"No big deal, Gerald just happened to notice you guys and he pointed it out. He wanted to go talk to Phoebe but you guys were already gone."

"Oh?" Helga raised her unibrow with interest. "What's that, you say? Tall-hair boy wanted to talk to Phoebe?"

"Well, yeah." Arnold shrugged. "Just between you and me," He leaned across the table, and she did too. "Gerald likes Phoebe, but he won't admit it. But I know he does."

"Oh ho ho! Well!" Helga said, clasping her hands together mischievously. "Then I suppose it's fine for me to say that Pheebs does indeed have a thing for ol' Geraldo. Heh heh, she thinks I don't see the looks she keeps sending him and never even caring about how he sometimes holds her hand."

"Really?" Arnold's eyes widened, and he chuckled. "Well, what luck those two have."

"Heh heh, I'm so gonna tell Pheebs about-"

"Wait, Helga, don't!" Arnold interrupted her, and put his hand on her arm. "We shouldn't tell them what we told each other just now. I think it's up to them to take the chance and admit it to one another. We should just stay back and see how it all unfolds. It'll be our secret, okay?"

Helga blinked, looking from Arnold to his hand on her arm, and then back to him. She blushed, and then mutely nodded. "Whatever floats your boat, football head." _Oh wow, I can't believe it! We have a secret together! HA! Take THAT, little Miss Perfect!_

"Oh, I just thought of something!" Arnold realized, looking excited. "Mr. Potts gave me four free movie passes the other day when he didn't need them, so if you want, why don't you, me, Gerald and Phoebe go see a movie on Saturday? That way we can get them to spend time together, but since we'll be with them too, they won't be suspicious or uncomfortable."

_Oh Arnold, what a generous little gem you are! What a perfect idea that is! You sweet, sweet, sweet little angel! How I love you so!_ Helga inwardly gushed.

"Sure. We can do that. But don't think you can sit beside me, football head!" She said.

A pang of disappointment struck Arnold then, but he decided not to dwell on it and respect her wishes. "That's okay, Helga. I'll have to sit my chair next to the aisle seat, anyway, and I bet Gerald will want to sit next to me. So, it'll go me, Gerald, Phoebe, and then you. Sound good?"

"Fine by me." Helga said coolly. _Oh Arnold, don't you believe that for a minute! I'd love to sit beside you, my love! _"So, what are we going to see?"

"It doesn't matter, I guess we can decide when we get there." Arnold said thoughtfully. "So we can all agree on it."

"Whatever floats your boat." Helga said as their food was then placed on the table. "Good, finally! I'm starving!"

"Enjoy it, monsieur et mademoiselle!" Jean-Marc bowed to them and then went off to the kitchen.

"How are you two over there, short man?" Phil called from the nearby table. "You two all right?"

Arnold waved at him. "We're fine, Grandpa. Thanks!"

"I call dibs on the first piece!" Helga said, taking some of the lobster meat, and dabbing it in some of the sauce that came with the dish, immediately eating it.

Arnold chuckled and smiled a little. Sure, it was a little unorthodox to eat fast and make noises, but in a way it didn't bother him because he could see Helga was just being herself, and felt comfortable.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Arnold said, and cut himself half of the filet mignon and placed it on his plate, cut a small piece of it and ate it. "Mm, it's really good."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you yutz." Helga scolded him affectionately.

The blonde boy grinned sheepishly and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Sorry. I just got a little carried away."

"Whatever." Helga went back to eating, snagging the other half of the fillet and taking a bite out of it. "Just don't do it again, it's gross."

Arnold smirked at her. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Helga."

"What?!" Helga snapped her gaze toward him. "I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

"Was not!"

"You were."

"I wasn't!"

"You were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, and crimeny, that's FINAL!" Helga banged her fist on the table.

Arnold just smiled. "Whatever you say, Helga."

"Good. Now let's-..." Then it dawned on her. "...You tricked me!"

"Did I? Oh, well how do like that, mademoiselle Helga Geraldine Pataki?" Arnold smirked. Oh yes, he was flirting with her then.

Helga stared at him wide-eyed, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Not only had he just tricked her, in a fun, good-natured way of course, but he also remembered her middle name, and on top of that...was he _flirting_ with her? Or was that bit just wishful thinking? It had to have been, right?

"You...you..." Helga said, and then the strangest thing happened.

She tilted her head back and laughed.

It wasn't an evil laugh, or a sarcastic laugh, or anything like that. It was a true, genuine laugh. Arnold couldn't believe it. He made her laugh! Actual true laughter that occurred when you said or did something funny with someone. He had to admit, she was adorable! Her laughter was very warming and fun, nothing at all like she'd laugh when she made fun of him.

Her laughing must have been contagious, because after a few seconds, Arnold found himself cracking a smile, and before long, he was laughing along with her.

"Well, for such a dense football-headed monkey like you, I'm impressed." Helga smirked once they stopped laughing.

"I can be a quick thinker sometimes, Helga."

"I know." Helga smiled.

Arnold blushed a little, surprised she'd answered him in such a matter. He wasn't used to that, but he liked it. "You know, I have a funny story if you want to hear it." He just HAD to make her laugh again, and he was sure this one would.

"Oh? The great Arnoldo has a funny story for me? Haha! Well!" Helga smirked. "Do tell, football head. You seem to be eager to."

"Well, Mr. Kokoshka and Mr. Potts were arguing the other day while playing a game of chess, and I forget how this came up, but Mr. Potts said a snide remark about how crazy Mrs. Kokoshka was for ever marrying him, and Mr. Kokoshka said, 'Don't be stupid Ernie, I've been waiting for me-I mean for her, all my life! And she did too!'. I don't know why, but I couldn't help laughing."

Although it wasn't a hilarious story, Helga couldn't keep from laughing, especially at Arnold's impression of the man's European accent.

"Oh man, you think THAT'S funny? Well, let me tell you about the time Miriam was..."

--

Strange as it sounded, Arnold enjoyed his evening with Helga very much. Sure, there was some stirrups and fire coming from her, but for the most part, they were actually bonding and having a good time together, kind of like they did back on Thanksgiving, when they were actually getting along for a change, and all those times she'd actually been there for him and listened to his problems.

But in all, he had a great time with her. They laughed, shared stories, chatted about random things, from the weather to a new computer game that came out that they both actually wanted...it was a blast. Especially since it was one of those times that they were actually getting along.

Then again, they weren't in school or in front of their peers, so it was likely Helga didn't feel all the need to be rough and tough and a bully like she would if they were in school, but still. It was surprising, and he liked it. Sure, he did like Helga's nicer side, which had been clearly evident this evening and other times, but he also didn't mind her being aggressive and pushy, not to mention feisty. She was just the kind of person to also put you in your place when you needed it, and brought you down to Earth. As strange as it sounded, he didn't mind that.

They had a lot in common, as he knew before and even more so tonight, which was something surprising. As much as they were opposites in some cases, they could really relate to one another on some deep levels. Not sure how many, but it was just something he seemed to know.

Now the two of them were getting ready for bed after finishing up their homework and watching some TV. It had been quite a day!

"Listen, Helga...um...." Arnold was saying as Helga helped him onto his bed.

"What, football head?" Helga stood back and stared at him, raising her brow.

"I...I had a lot of fun with you this evening." Arnold admitted, blushing. "I really did."

Helga blushed, her eyes wide. Had he really said that? Did he really enjoy himself this evening with her? She'd hoped so. Yes, she noticed that he laughed a lot and was smiling at her often, but she wasn't sure...did he mean it, or was he covering it?

No. Arnold wasn't like that. Sure, he didn't like to make people feel bad, but he also didn't seem like the type to fake having a good time.

"Well....good. Don't get used to it, it's not gonna turn into an every day thing." Helga snorted.

Arnold just smiled and reached over, taking her hand. "Whatever you say, Helga." He smiled and kissed her hand. "Good night."

Blushing hard, and trying not to swoon, Helga mumbled a "good night" in return and hobbled off to her mattress, falling onto it.

Although he couldn't see it, she had a huge, lovesick smile on her face.


	4. Double Date, and a fiasco

**You know, sometimes it's hard to remember that Arnold and Helga are only nine. XD They're so mature for their age! Sometimes I swear that they're in their early teens, or a bit older. Oh well.**

**You guys enjoying this so far? I sure hope so! :D**

--

"Say what?! Are you crazy!?" Gerald cried. "You're taking Helga G. Pataki with us to the movies?! Why her?! Couldn't you invite Lila or someone?"

"Well, she's a little adamant about taking care of me because of my leg." Arnold said with a light shrug. "Besides, I really wanted to do something nice for her since she's stuck at my house for who-knows-how-long and taking care of me left and right."

"Wow, man. You sure have gone soft on her." Gerald said, blinking.

"Hey, come on, she's not so bad." Arnold reasoned. "She just needs time and confidence to come out of her shell and expose who she really is."

"Wow. And here I was sure you would be cryin' to me after having her in your house for the past few days!" Gerald remarked. "You sure it ain't a nightmare?"

Arnold shook his head. "It actually hasn't been that bad, Gerald. We...we....well, we actually went out for dinner last night."

"WHAT?!" Gerald yelled, and then saw everyone in the library looking at him weirdly. He lowered his voice. "You went on a DATE with her?!"

"No no!" Arnold blushed, shaking his head. "Grandpa took all of us in the house out for dinner last night at Chez Paris, and they gave Helga and I our own table. And it was a little awkward at first, but I actually had fun with her. We talked and shared stories, and we were laughing a lot. I know it sounds really weird, but I actually enjoyed spending time with her. She's not that bad when you get her comfortable and showing her real side, Gerald." He smiled a little. "It was fun, it really was. I felt I could really be myself with her."

Gerald stared at his best friend wide-eyed, unable to believe what he was saying. Sure, he was almost used to Arnold defending Helga and her behaviour, but never like this!

"Okay, who are you, and what did you do with the real Arnold?"

"Gerald!"

"I'm serious! Arnold, I don't know what's happened to you, but you're acting like you're in love with her or somethin'!"

"Love?!" Arnold cried, his cheeks bright pink. "N-No! It's not like that, it's not! I mean...I do care about Helga, I really do, but I-I don't love her! She's...she's my friend!"

"And just who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself?"

"Gerald, I'm serious!"

"Trust me man, I wish I was joking." Gerald said, shaking his head. "But you really sound like you got a crush on her."

"But I don't! And even if I did, I...I..."

"You what, football head?"

"Helga!" Arnold nearly jumped out of his wheelchair. "N-Nothing...it's nothing."

Helga just gave him a scowl. "Riiiiight, like I'm supposed to believe that. Well anyway, here's that book ya needed." She tossed it onto his lap.

"But I didn't ask you to-"

"Just take it! You need it anyway. By the way, Pheebs agreed to go to the movie too." Helga then went to go rejoin Phoebe at another table.

Arnold and Gerald stared after her, and then exchanged glances.

"...Well, at least she gave you the book you needed for your book report." Gerald finally said.

--

The next day, the Saturday of the dubious "double date", Arnold and Helga met up with Phoebe and Gerald at the movie theatre as planned.

"All right, pick a movie, but don't make it stupid." Helga warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Gerald said, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't we see Sleepless In Chicago? It sounds really good." Phoebe said.

"I want to see Dawn Of The Zombies!" Gerald said.

"Me too." Arnold agreed.

"Suck up." Helga muttered. "Sorry Pheebs, three against one. You lose."

"Losing." Phoebe sighed. She looked at Gerald and blushed a little, to which of course Helga and Arnold both noticed, exchanging a wink.

Arnold handed the ticket girl their movie passes, and they went inside, heading to the concession stand to get some drinks and a few tubs of popcorn. By the time they got into the theatre that their movie was playing in, it was quite crowded. But there was still a few seats left. Unfortunately, from where they needed to sit, there was only five. An aisle seat and at the one next to it were free, and one row up, a guy was sitting on the aisle seat with two other seats next to him.

"Um, Gerald...would you mind if we sat together?" Phoebe bravely asked. "I mean, Helga does need to kind of be near Arnold anyway..."

"Sure, Phoebe!" Gerald grinned. "You guys don't mind, do you?"

"Go ahead, Gerald." Arnold smiled.

"Like I care." Helga muttered.

Gerald and Phoebe went to go sit down in the two free seats down below, and Helga confronted the one guy sitting in the aisle seat. "Hey bub, you mind moving to the next seat? He's got a bad leg and needs to sit next to the aisle seat." Helga said to the older boy sitting there.

"Tough luck, girly." The guy sneered. "I got here first."

Helga's eyes narrowed and she grabbed him by his collar. "Listen you, if you don't move seats, then you're going to have to answer to ME! Now MOVE IT!"

"Gaaah!!" The guy got up and ran out of the theatre.

"Sheesh, some people." Helga muttered, sitting down in the seat the guy had given up while Arnold wheeled his chair over next to her seat in the aisle.

"You didn't have to do that, Helga." Arnold said. "You...didn't even want to sit next to me, remember?"

"And you think I'd sit next to a stranger who smells like mud? Forget it!" Helga scowled. "Now be quiet and watch the movie, paste-for-brains!"

Arnold just smiled and nodded in agreement, turning his attention to the movie. He ate some popcorn, and then held it out to Helga in case she wanted some. She wordlessly accepted it and ate some, setting it on her lap. She glanced at him at the corner of her eye, watching him take a sip of his Yahoo soda through the straw of his cup. She smiled at him, feeling her heart skip at how they were actually watching a movie together.

Noticing her looking at the corner of his eye, Arnold glanced at her and she immediately looked away. He shook his head, still smiling, and looked back up at the big screen.

"I bet you my packet of gummy worms that the one who dies first will be the cheerleader." Helga whispered to Arnold.

Arnold laughed softly. "You cheater. You already saw this movie! I saw you and Phoebe here last weekend."

Helga raised a brow at how Arnold actually called her that. Of course, he'd said it in a matter of laughing about it and not some kind of cruel accusation. Heck, it was even laced with affection.

"A cheater, am I? Well...we did want to see Evil Twin 5 like we are here, but the theatre was sold out, and we had to wait about two hours for the next showing." Helga retorted. "Why else did we agree to this? If we'd seen it, we wouldn't have."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Arnold looked a bit embarrassed but he shook it off for now. "What did you guys end up seeing?"

"Friday The 13th, of course." Helga said nonchalantly. "They were showing one of them at the time. Mm...I forget which one by now. It was...let's see, you were there, right? I remember that it had that weirdo little boy who made masks and played video games...then he killed Jason in the end by pretending to be like him. What a freak."

"Oh, it was Part Four: The Final Chapter." Arnold recalled.

"Final Chapter...HA! Crimeny, didn't they make a bunch of sequels after that one?"

"Yeah." Arnold said. "You actually like those movies?"

"Nah, the killing's a little much. But Jason's awesome. I don't know why, but his mask, that machete he likes to use and his silent way of going at things are so boss."

Arnold snickered. "Whatever you say, Helga. I saw the third movie when I was five by accident. I couldn't sleep for days."

Helga stared at him and laughed, it was a "Haha! Teasing you!" laugh, and just plain laughing all at once. "Gosh football head, I didn't think you were a scaredy cat!"

"Hey, I was five. And seeing a movie like that really wasn't fun." Arnold gave her a half-lidded gaze of slight annoyance. But he smiled anyway.

"Hey, I saw A Nightmare On Elm Street one and two when I was six!" Helga held up two fingers. "One two, Freddy's coming for you..."

"Helga..."

"Three four, better lock your door..."

"Helga..."

"Five six, grab your crucifix..."

"Helga! Quit it!"

"Seven eight, gonna stay up late..."

"Helga!"

"Nine ten, you'll never sleep again..."

"Cut it out!"

"What?" Helga smirked. "You getting scared, monkey face?"

"...Let's just watch the movie."

"Oh, fine. So, aren't you going to wager against me on who dies first, football head?"

"Um...okay. I'll bet you it'll be that other guy, the one with the hat."

"Heh, you're on, Arnoldo."

They continued to watch the movie, often casting glances down at Gerald and Phoebe, who were sitting quietly in their seats. Every now and then, Phoebe would jump lightly and lean close to Gerald, who would then bring his arm around her and pat her on the shoulder in a comforting way.

Arnold smiled to himself. This little set up double date was going well.

Wait, double date?

No way. It was a set up date and...a friendly outing between two sort-of friends.

Actually, he had no idea what to think.

Ever since their evening at Chez Paris, although Arnold and Helga did maintain their usual status quo, especially in front of their classmates at school, they did get along a little better and seemed to actually be able to talk to one another without Helga lashing out somehow or stomping away. Not that she had much choice. In fact, Arnold was feeling more and more comfortable with her, like how he felt when she was actually being nice to him for whatever reason. Sure, she was still as unpredictable as ever, but none the less, he was getting used to having her around all the time, because of his leg now. It wasn't so bad anymore. He had at first been a little bit against the idea of being in such close proximities with Helga for who knows how long, but as it went along over the past few days, he found himself really not so repulsed by it anymore.

It wasn't so bad, now. When they were alone, heck, even since the whole FTI situation, Helga wasn't as torturous to him as before. In front of classmates, she was, but alone, although she did maintain her image, she was sometimes a little less brutal. In fact, sometimes more and more she was more casual and talked about things as opposed to teasing him mercilessly. When her emotional barriers were down, she was actually interesting to talk to. She had opinions about things, she liked to talk about reality and things going on in the world, Arnold was surprised at how articulate she was, for a nine-year-old girl. When asked, she just says it's because she sometimes glances at the newspaper in the morning or just even the news.

"I never took you as that kind of girl, Helga." Arnold had said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, football head." Helga had replied. "So don't you go thinking too much on it!"

Arnold smiled a little more. Helga wasn't all that bad once you got to know her. Like some rare occasions, he was enjoying her company.

But then another thought crossed his mind. What would happen when his leg was all healed? Would they go back to their regular status quo? Would Helga refuse to ever go near him again? Would things turn out badly? His inside lightly wrenched at the idea of that. But why? Helga was just another girl, right? If he didn't succeed in making friends with her, he could just move on, right?

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't so sure.

Despite all she had put him through, he always felt a strange connection to her that even he didn't understand. He had plenty of opportunities to just turn away from her and not at all care about her problems or giving her advice when he had. He had the right to turn around and walk away all those times. He had the right to just not be there for her at times.

But he wasn't like that. No matter how badly Helga treated him, he always knew deep down that she was a human being and he never wished anything bad on her. After all, they were just kids, and she was being a bit of a bully, to protect herself. It wasn't appealing, and it wasn't fun to those who received her brutish shield, but it wasn't as if she deserved terrible comings. He never felt good about making her feel bad or doing something bad to her. The April Fool's Day prank was one thing, since it was meant to be harmless fun and just a way of getting back at her. Plus, she never hurt him physically. Other than being shoved a couple of times, and elbowed in the side, but those were nothing. His leg accident didn't count since it was indeed a complete accident and he never once blamed Helga for it. Somehow, deep down, he knew she just couldn't hurt him. And he couldn't, either. Violence just wasn't right to him, and he never, ever would hit a girl. In self defense, as told by his grandmother, maybe, but never unprovoked.

Arnold sighed to himself, shaking his head. He wasn't sure if he didn't want to give up on not having Helga as a friend. Something inside him just told him not to give up.

Maybe that was it. He didn't have to. Even after it was all over, he could still try. He had nothing to lose, right?

Hopefully not.

Reaching for some popcorn, he didn't notice Helga doing the same, which ended up in their hands brushing together. They both stared at each other for a moment before looking away.

"S-Sorry."

"Forget it."

And let's just say that wasn't the first time their hands met.

After the movie was over, the four of them came out of the theatre, it was pretty cloudy and promised rain by then.

"That was...certainly...um...interesting." Phoebe said softly.

"That movie was brutal, man!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Oh please, that movie was a DISNEY movie compared to what Pheebs and I saw last weekend!" Helga smirked.

"Say what? You guys went to see the fourth Friday The 13th?!" Gerald uttered in surprise. "Th-that movie is on a whole new level of scary!"

"I-It wasn't...so bad...Gerald..." Phoebe said.

"It was intense." Helga said, popping some gum into her mouth.

"I saw previews for it." Arnold chimed in. "It sure looked...well, as Helga said, intense."

"You're crazy, man." Gerald laughed, and did his secret handshake with Arnold. "Hey, I'm gonna walk Phoebe home. That okay with you?" Phoebe beamed up at him and blushed a little.

"No problem, Gerald." Arnold smiled. "See you at school Monday."

"Go ahead Pheebs, if that's what you want." Helga said coolyl.

"Going ahead!" Phoebe gave her a thumbs up and then walked off with Gerald.

Helga watched them go for a few moments before taking the wheelchair's handlebars. "Okay Arnoldo, you want to go back to your place or what?"

"Um...actually Helga...I was wondering if maybe, um...you'd like to go get a milk shake with me." Arnold said, looking at her over his shoulder.

The girl's blue eyes widened with surprise as her heart raced frantically. Was Arnold, her beloved by secret...or rather, not-so-secret, asking her on a DATE? Was he?!

_Is he really asking me out?! _Helga thought, beyond shocked. _I...I never would have thought he would! I can't believe it... Okay Helga, you will NOT mess this up! Be kind, be happy, and say YES. You want this! _

"Depends. You're not trying to ask me out, are you, football head?" Helga raised her brow.

_You idiot!!!!! How dare you say that!_

She expected Arnold to falter, or even to get annoyed. But instead, he did her one better.

"Well, if I say yes, will you refuse?"

".....No." Helga finally said.

"Then, yes. I am asking you out." Arnold blushed a bit. "I mean, that is...unless you would rather go just as friends."

"Let's just go get the shake, Arnoldo." Helga pushed his wheelchair down the sidewalk as they headed to Slausen's.

_YES YES YES YES YES!!!! ARNOLD ASKED ME OUT!!!! Oh my little angel! How I have dreamed of this moment for so long!_

~~--~~

It was quite strange the way it turned out indeed.

They both had very little money on them, since they had only brought about ten bucks each and left their wallets at the house, not having counted on going out after the movie. They had enough money for one milkshake, which they saw they now had to either share, or give to the other.

"I don't mind sharing it, Helga." Arnold said. "I mean, we have before...right?"

Helga blushed at the memory. "...Well, whatever floats your boat, football head. I just want some shake."

Without another word, the two of them sipped the milkshake through the bendy straws placed inside the tall glass cup. Helga shifted in her seat to move closer, which then caused her hand to brush up against Arnold's, AGAIN. Jeez, did their hands have internal magnets or something?!

They both stared at each other and looked away again.

"S-Sorry." Arnold said.

"Oh quit apologizing." Helga rolled her eyes. "Sheesh."

Little did Helga even realize that Arnold had done that on purpose. For the most part.

"Um, listen, Helga..."

"What, football head?" The blonde girl looked at him with an irritated stare.

"I know this might sound weird, but...you know, after all this is over, when my leg is better and all, I'm wondering if maybe we could still...you know, be...friends?" He finally said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"...Friends?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I really don't mind hanging out with you, Helga. And I know this also sounds weird, but I'd really like it a lot if we could be friends."

Helga's eyes widened at this. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Then again, that happened a lot. He wanted them to be friends! Friends! That was one stop closer to hopefully obtaining him as her boyfriend! Finally!

Unfortunately, her ego struck her before her true feelings could emerge.

"Friends? Friends?! Please...you must be dreaming! Arnoldo, you listen and you listen good. The only reason I ever even THINK to tolerate our little close proximity arrangement is because I am darn well responsible for your leg! That's why I'm here! I'm not here to be some soft little pincushion for you to lie back on! Forget it, football head! What makes you even think I want that?! I can't stand you, you stupid little football-headed, paste for brains, monkey face...you get the picture! So shut up!"

Although he was used to this treatment from her on a daily basis, it was no different. But this, for the first time, or one of them at least, he was hurt. Really hurt. Nearly as hurt as he'd been when Lila rejected him. He couldn't believe how hostile she was about it, he just couldn't. Somehow, he expected it, and yet, on another level, he hoped she would warm up a bit to the idea, even with a "Whatever floats your boat, football head".

But no. He was greeted once again by her usual demeanor of earning her hatred.

A tiny corner of his mind told him to cry. He wanted to, he felt like it, but he didn't. Instead, Arnold glared at her with hurt, and contempt.

"Fine then. If that's how you feel, then I guess maybe I was wrong about you. You really are just a bully, aren't you? If you really loved me like you said you did back on the roof of the FTI building, I would have figured you liked the idea of us being friends, even if you didn't admit it completely. But I should've known. Frankly Helga, I don't want to be your friend either. If you're going to behave like that, then I guess that's just the way things are." He ground out.

Now THAT, was harsh. Even he now realized that he should not have said that. He couldn't believe he had actually stooped down to her level and made her feel like garbage. And for what? Even now, he didn't know why he said that. It seemed right for a fleeting moment, but now, he instantly regretted it.

Helga stared at him, her eyes widened with shock. As much as she somewhat agreed with him, she couldn't believe he had actually stepped up and said such a harsh thing to her. At times yes, he stood up to her and put her in her place, but never like this. It was shocking, and above all, it hurt. Nothing hurt more than seeing the one you love express hatred toward you. Her heart broke, but she knew that deep down, she deserved it.

"....Let's go back to your house, yutz. This conversation is over." Helga said in a low tone.

"Fine by me." Arnold muttered, wishing for once that his leg wasn't broken and that he could walk away. Alas, such a fortune was not upon him.

The two of them didn't speak a word to each other the entire way back to the Sunset Arms. If anyone had been walking with them, they would have definitely seen the tension in the air between them.

"Hey Arnold, what happened? You look pretty upset." Mr. Green commented as they passed Green's Meats.

"It's nothing, Mr. Green." Arnold replied.

"Hey Arnold, did you get into a fight or something?" Ms. Vitello asked as the two passed the shop.

Arnold just sighed in reply, before telling her that nothing was wrong. But indeed, something was wrong. He felt terrible, everything in him wanted to apologize to Helga for what he'd said. But strange as it sounded, he was almost afraid to talk to her. He felt guilty, very guilty. Sure, in some respects, she deserved it, but he still didn't feel right about biting her head off like that.

Helga was feeling the same way. She was kicking herself over and over for what she'd said, her harsh rejection being what started it all. It was times like this she really hated herself, and her ego. It was even a time that she was questioning why she even had such an ego. No one deserved this treatment from her, and she knew that very well. Why? Was she really that much of a bully?

She sighed to herself, shaking her head, unsure of what to think anymore.

_I'm so sorry, Arnold...I wish I hadn't said that to you. I want nothing more than to be your friend..._

_I'm sorry, Helga...I didn't mean to get mad at you like that. I still want to be your friend..._

--

**You must all hate me now. And trust me, rightfully so. I always feel my heart wrench in episodes when Arnold is a bit of a jerk to Helga, I mean, he has the right to be, but it's just sad, that's all. **

**Don't worry though. I needed a situation like this for an upcoming moment. Trust me. I know you guys are going to love it. :) **

**And oh yes, the movies...xD I wanted to use the Friday The 13th re-make (which was great), buuuuut, I figured the years in Hey Arnold! were far from 2009. So, I just went for the heavy artillery. XD I guess.  
**


	5. Here For You

**Hello, and welcome back. :D**

**I just want to quickly say that the little moment between Arnold and Helga is actually inspired by a scene in the late 70's to early 80's TV show "Soap", an episode in Season 2. For those of you not familiar, it was a silly show that made fun of soap operas, but in all it was a pretty serious (and sometimes a little over the top) show, and it was funny.**

"You think they'll be all right?" Gerald asked Phoebe.

"I couldn't say, but I hope so." Phoebe sighed. "I didn't think that would happen, and yet I guess I should have known better than to think otherwise."

Gerald and Phoebe didn't go home as planned. They, in fact, "observed" Arnold and Helga in secret at a distance. And what they saw was just heartbreaking for both of them for their respective best friend.

"Well, she IS Helga G. Pataki." Gerald shrugged.

Phoebe sighed again. "I know...but, I know she's not really like that. She just...she puts up a wall to keep people from getting close. Still, what she said to Arnold there was really unfair and rude."

"Not like she hasn't been before."

"Well, yes, but that's not what I mean. She went way too far. It wasn't just teasing him about his head or his hair or even that shirt he wears with the shirttails hanging out...she was using his own feelings toward her as a weapon to bring him down." Phoebe said, her voice sounding sad. "I never thought she would stoop that low to hide her feelings."

Gerald was about to say something else, but decided not to. He knew he had to trust Phoebe's judgment, since she knew Helga better than anyone did. Moreover, he was worried about Arnold, wondering what would happen and how he was going to feel come Monday.

"I guess so." Gerald agreed, and squeezed her hand. "Should we go over there and-"

"No, we shouldn't." The Japanese girl interrupted. "We should let them settle this problem on their own."

"But...." Gerald saw the look in Phoebe's brown eyes and sighed in defeat. "Okay, Pheebers. Guess we should. ...Can I still walk you home?"

Phoebe smiled and giggled a little. "Of course you can, Gerald. I'd like that very much."

Gerald smiled back. "So would I."

The two of them headed off down the street towards Phoebe's house, both inwardly hoping things would work out all right between their two respective best friends.

--

SLAM!

"Feel free to sleep downstairs." Arnold said with a glare.

"You read my mind." Helga replied in a low tone. "Can I use your phone."

Arnold took out his remote and hit the button that flipped the couch out from the wall, with the phone on the side table. Helga sat down and dialed Phoebe's number.

"Hello?" Came Phoebe's voice.

"It's me, Pheebs." Helga said nonchalantly. "Things aren't working out over here. Mind if I come stay with you?"

"Um...I can't, Helga...I have to go to my grandmother's tonight."

"Whatever, I can just stay in your empty house until you get back."

"Helga, what's happened between you and Arnold needs to be resolved. I know it won't be easy, but I think now is a good time for you to stop running away from your problems and face them head on."

"But he started it! He-...wait, how do you even know?!"

"See you on Monday Helga, let me know how things turn out. Bye!" Click.

"Well same to you." Helga growled at the phone and then placed it back on its receiver. She stood from the couch and smoothed her dress. "Whatever. I'm going to go home, football head. You obviously don't need me anymore, so I'll-"

"Sit down, Helga. We need to talk." Arnold said sternly.

"What?! Who said you could give me orders?!"

"I said _sit_ _down._"

Helga was taken aback by his tone, it was so commanding and rough, totally not Arnold. Not at all. Wordlessly, she complied and sat back down on the couch.

"All right, fine. Out with it then. Let's hear you say you hate me and you want me out of this house and never to come near you again. Okay, we're done. Can I go now?"

Arnold glared lightly in annoyance. "No. Contrary to what you're believing right now, I don't hate you. Second, I don't want you to leave, and third, I never said I never wanted you to come near me again."

"Well then you sure-"

"Let me finish."

"Doi...fine. Go ahead."

"Listen, if what I said about us being friends made you uncomfortable, then I'm sorry. I didn't intend for that to happen, so I'm sorry it made you uncomfortable." Arnold softened a little, but still remained direct and hard. "But that does not give you the right to take something I personally felt and then throw it in my face like you did. That was low, even for you."

Her heart sank, but she said nothing.

"If you didn't want to be my friend, you could have just said so in a less brutal manner, Helga. I would have understood." Arnold went on. "You hurt my feelings. In a way I never imagined that you would, and it made me very angry. While you did deserve it, I can't say that I'm glad I lashed out at you like that. I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to say all those things, and yes, I regret it. I was stupid for having actually stooped to your level, like the time you threw paint on me and I did it right back. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, and I'm sorry that I bit your head off. I understand that you hate me, for reasons I don't even know, but that's your problem."

Helga, taken aback once more, yet somehow she expected that he was, once again, right. He'd always been right about her, no matter how much she denied it. This was no different. Despite that he fired back at her, he wasn't at fault in this. He'd been going for a genuine, conscious effort to be her friend, and what did she do? Took his feelings and used them against him just to inflate her bullying ego. She couldn't even believe she herself had actually stooped that low. Now here they were, practically on the verge of killing each other. Or so it seemed. By now, she was unsure of what to do.

Guilt was eating at her gut, and she wanted so much to apologize and accept his proposition that they be friends. She really did. But, she couldn't. Not after all this, it just didn't seem right. No, she had to get out of this. There was no way she could let him associate with her now.

_Arnold...I'm so sorry. You don't deserve someone like me as a friend, or a girlfriend. I was just horrible to you now and there is no excuse. My angel, I love you so much...and I can't believe you feel at fault...but it's not your fault. It's mine. All mine. What I did was beyond stupid. Please forgive me, my love....please forgive me and move on, never to see me again..._

Helga turned away on the couch, her back facing him. Before she could stop herself, she finally spoke.

"...I don't hate you, Arnold."

"Then you do the best job of it I have ever seen." Arnold said, his tone was annoyed. "Why, Helga? Why do you treat people this way?"

The pigtail-haired girl didn't answer for probably a minute, because she knew now that she was cornered. He had her backed up against a corner with no means of escape. Except, telling the truth. What did she have to lose in telling the truth? Probably a lot. She didn't want to, she wanted to snap back saying it was all none of his business...but there was something about Arnold then that told her he just wouldn't let this go. She didn't understand it, nor did she understand why he was acting like this. Why was he concerned? Why did he care? Why was he trying to get her to talk? What was in it for him?

Doing the right thing. Helping someone. Giving advice. Listening. That was what Arnold always did, and would likely continue to do the rest of his life. And that's what she truly loved about him. She hoped he would never change. His utmost kindness and generosity, everything about him were what made her fall in love with him in the first place. He was almost a dream come true, too good to be true, even. But it was just how he was. He was just that kind of a kid.

To her, he was the very definition of perfection. Even in his darkest moments.

_Helga ole girl...enough of this. If you really love him, you will tell him the truth._ Her shoulder Angel was saying, which made her think of what Arnold would say.

_**But I can't...**_

_Yes, you can. And you should._

_**He would never love me...I can't let him reject me...**_

_When did he ever reject you? When you told him you loved him, sure his reaction was not what you were hoping for, but it's not like he said he didn't like you._

_**True, but...**_

_He's had time to think about it. He allowed you to take it back, to give you your dignity back, and to give himself some time to think about it. If he does reject you, come on, it won't be the end of the world._

_**YES it will! I love him so much! If he says he doesn't love me back...it's the worst thing that could ever happen to me.**_

_You're only nine. You still have an entire lifetime ahead of you. You will find someone else in the future._

_**I could never love someone else like I love Arnold. You know that. **_

_That's true. Your love for him will never change. But Helga, never mind that now. Just tell him the truth, let him be your friend...who knows, he might surprise you._

_**Fine...**_

"...It's a long story." Helga finally said, still facing away from him.

She heard Arnold shift in his wheelchair a bit. "I've got time."

Helga sighed again, figuring she could still turn back, but of course, she knew now that there was no turning back. If she really loved him, it was time to come clean and let him take it from there. She hated to do it, she didn't want to break down her defenses. But she had to.

"...Well, so you know all that stuff going on at home, I bet." She said, and heard Arnold murmur in agreement. "My dad is a real bully when he wants to be. He always calls me Olga, hardly ever by my real name. Miriam isn't too much better, she's just lazy and often forgets things. I think she's developing a problem when she drinks her smoothies. My sister, Olga...what can I say. She's perfect. All my life she's done nothing but get mom and dad's attention, as well as everyone else in our family. She's the apple of everyone's eye. No wonder, she excels in anything she does. I just can't compete with her. No one really knows me as Helga. I'm just Olga's kid sister. And what kind of parents wait twelve years to have another kid?! Idiots, that's who! So on my first day of preschool, I was all ready to go. Bob and Miriam were listening to Olga playing the piano, and didn't even breathe a word to me as I was telling them that I was going to preschool. So there I was, walking the streets of Hillwood at three years old, all alone in the rain. A dog stole my lunch box, and I got splashed in mud.

And then there you were. You held your umbrella over me and said you liked my bow. Then you later gave me your snack..." Tears pooled in her eyes, but she fought them back. "Needless to say, I fell in love with you right away. But when everyone saw that I liked you, they made fun of me. I was scared of that, knowing that once again, no one was going to take me seriously. I didn't want to be viewed as something to laugh at. So, with all that, and how my parents treated me, I got angry. I decided to bully everyone so that they would leave me alone, so that they wouldn't mess with me. Albeit I know they don't deserve it and it's no excuse, but what can I say...when you grow up with a father like that, you pick up on a few things once and a while. I even treated you like that, Arnold. There's no excuse for it. I loved you, and yet I acted like I hated you. It wasn't easy, you know. But I had to. I had an image to maintain. I guess I didn't realize how I picked on you the most, huh?" A humourless laugh escaped her.

Arnold still sat silently, waiting for Helga to continue.

"So fine, you got all that out of me. May as well tell you the truth." Helga sighed. "I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you, you know. I didn't lie about the poems or the shrines I made in honour of you. I lied after we saved the neighbourhood. I lied about that. But I didn't like about my feelings for you. I had to tell you the truth! Don't you understand?! But I couldn't face it. I had to take it back. ...Arnold, being in love with you really helps me get through the day, you know. When I took a bogus anti love potion that was supposed to make me stop loving you, come on, even I should have known it was all in my head. I was miserable. If I hadn't met you, or even loved you...

Well, you get the point. You inspire me like no one has, you give me hope that I will one day live a bright future, you've given me more than you can imagine. And anytime an opportunity came that I could help you, I did. That's why I helped you all those times. Plus, you always saw right through me." She couldn't believe she was pouring her heart and soul out to him. She felt weird, stupid, and yet liberated. "...Arnold, I do love you. I always have. Maybe one day, if it's not too late..." Her voice trailed off again. She just couldn't finish her sentence.

Silence passed for a few moments, and now Helga was beginning to regret ever having said anything. What now? Did Arnold think she was a freak? Did he hate her? Would he turn her away because he didn't want to have a girl who had so many issues and problems? She hated the thought of all that, but she didn't disagree with that. He meant the world to her, and the last thing she wanted to do was drag him into this mess she called a life.

The squeaking of Arnold's wheelchair was heard as he wheeled his way toward her. She didn't turn around, she just sat there as she listened to him shift, and then felt his weight on the couch as he brought himself onto it. Helga then stiffened slightly as she then felt a hand come onto her shoulder. Her insides melted and she couldn't help but bring her hand over his.

"Helga...I'm so sorry." Arnold said softly. "...Look at me."

Nervously, Helga gingerly turned around and faced him, finding that he was looking at her with tender concern, and empathy. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Had she really poured her heart out to him, confided him in her problems...and he was comforting her? No way. This had to be a dream. No way this would ever happen in real life.

"You're not alone." Arnold told her, in a gentle but firm tone. "I'm here for you, Helga. Please don't push me away. I want to help you...so please, help me to help you. Meet me halfway. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. And I won't abandon you, ever. I know it's been rough in your home life, and you have every right to be upset about it. But I'm sure your parents do love you, they just have other ways of expressing it. I agree that they need some serious help and some parenting skills, though. But aside from that, you're not alone, Helga. You have Phoebe, even Gerald, and me. We're here for you."

Against her better judgment, her lower lip quivered and tears pooled in her eyes. She was afraid to pinch herself in fear that she would wake up from this sad but sweet dream. It didn't matter then, she wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could.

"A-Arnold...I..." Helga couldn't even form a simple sentence. What could she say? After all that, and now this, she was rendered speechless. She hated being so vulnerable in front of the one she loved. But what's done is done. There was no turning back now. There was no way she could cover this up.

Shaking his head, Arnold brought his arms around her and held her close. She didn't protest or move away. She had no strength to do so. Everything was coming down on her, and the last thing she wanted right now, in her most vulnerable state, was to ruin this moment with him. She knew she had to, but couldn't.

"It's okay, Helga. You can cry if you want to. I'm here." He whispered.

It was the first time in so long that Helga actually cried in front of someone, for someone, with someone. She didn't know why she did that, or why he let her. But he did. He didn't say anything as she cried into his neck. He just held her, gently rubbing her back and sometimes stroking her hair.

As pathetic to her as it was, it was also one of the greatest moments ever. Arnold had reached out to her, let her speak without interrupting, and allowed her to cry on his shoulder without even the slightest hint of ridicule. It was hard to believe that just barely an hour ago, they were angry and fighting with each other, and now here they were, with Helga crying, Arnold holding and comforting her. It was like something out of The Twilight Zone.

_Arnold my Angel...how I hate to be so vulnerable in front of you! But none the less, my darling...thank you for letting me cry on you, and comforting me. It's the sweetest thing you have ever done for me! Oh my love, if it's even possible, I love you more than before!_

"....Thanks, football head." She finally said.

Arnold smiled, feeling relieved. "Anytime, Helga."

--

Later on, Arnold suggested to Helga that she call Phoebe and talk to her alone for a little bit while he would go downstairs to give her privacy. She had at first been against the idea, but he insisted. So she wheeled him downstairs and said she'd come back when she was done.

So downstairs, Arnold was munching on some cookies while glancing at the newspaper, while Phil was fiddling around with some tools.

"What's on your mind, short man? You haven't said much of anything!" Phil remarked.

"It's nothing, Grandpa. I'm just thinking a bit." Arnold shrugged.

"Oh come on, you can tell your ol' Grandpa what's wrong!" Phil sat at the table with him.

Sighing, Arnold decided to give in and just see if maybe, just maybe, he could get a little bit of good advice. "It's...it's Helga. You know how she's always so mean to me?"

"Ah, that girl with the one eyebrow...she ain't so bad!" Phil said.

"Well yeah, but...I'm just worried about her. What should I do, Grandpa? I want to try to be her friend, but sometimes it's hard."

"Well short man, that reminds me of a tale back when I was a lad...ah yes...the good ol' days...back when everything was cheap and ice cream was only 25 cents a cone! And then there was-"

"Grandpa." Arnold said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, right! Well short man, you remember that story I told you about that girl, who really was just like that Helga girl? The one who was mean to me all the time?"

"Yeah..."

"It was me, Tex!" Gertie interjected as she came into the kitchen, dancing around with a broomstick. "That ol' girl Phil told ya about is little ol' me back when I was quite a pretty young thing!"

Arnold's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped. "...What?! You mean......Grandma, you....you acted just like Helga does to me to Grandpa?!"

Gertie laughed. "Ah, those were the days, Tex..."

The irony! Arnold couldn't believe it. His own grandparents had the exact same relationship he and Helga have, in a matter of speaking, and now here they were, happily married and still in love in their old ages. Even with their eccentric tendencies alike. It was hard to believe the irony of all this. And yet there it was.

"Wait. ...Grandma, Grandpa, how did you guys get together? What happened?"

"Ah, that was a long time ago, short man...but we'll save that for another day!" Phil said. "Time for me to hit the bathroom!" He stood up and left the room, humming to himself.

"Oh Tex, would you mind fetching Eleanor for me?" Gertie said, getting out some ingredients to make dinner.

"I'm right here." Helga said from the doorway.

"Helga!" Arnold uttered in surprise. "I...uh...you...um...you okay?"

"Doi, of course I'm okay, football head. Why wouldn't I be?" Helga replied, and yet, she didn't say it in a mean way for once, which was odd.

"Oh, there you are, Eleanor! Care to help me in preparing dinner? You know that I just would LOVE to know your secrets to great baking!" Gertie cajoled with glee.

Deciding to humour the old woman, and avoid explaining the Eleanor business to Arnold, Helga nodded and complied, going to help her set up the food ingredients.

"Don't just sit there, Arnoldo. You can peel the potatoes and chop the vegetables." Helga told him. She wasn't being condescending nor was it laced with malice, but it was more in the power of suggestion. And a little playful mock commanding.

Despite everything, Arnold just smiled. "Sure thing, _Eleanor._"

Helga shot him a look over her shoulder, and then smiled. "Glad we're on the same page, _Tex._"

~~--

**I'll give you a quick premise of the aforementioned scene. In Season 1, one of the main characters named Danny was working for the Italian Mafia in New York, and he eventually was ordered to kill his stepfather, one of the other main characters, Burt, so that he could leave the mob. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned. Danny had at first hated Burt, but then later he didn't, and became on better grounds with him. And then he's told to kill Burt because he (Burt) had killed his father...well, not intentionally. I'll get to that in a minute. But anyway, since Danny couldn't kill Burt, the mafia was now after him. Eventually, he broke into the Don's home, and ended up in the room of his boss's daughter, Elaine. She agreed to speak to her father, but only if Danny pleased her.**

**But then later on, Danny is roped into marrying Elaine. He doesn't want to, but the Don said if he didn't, he would kill him and his entire family. So...it leads to this.**

**And also, I should mention Elaine is rough around the edges, and treats people very badly.**

**So anyway, coming into Season 2, they do get married. But Danny is clearly unhappy, and thinks Elaine is horrible. Rightfully so, she is. For a while, Danny and Burt decide to "kill her with kindness"...which leads into Danny taking away all her clothes, not letting her sleep, not letting her eat. So then later his mother, one of the other main characters, Mary, tells him to just be nice to her. She also said that being rotten only works when it has an effect. When there's no one to appreciate it, it's pointless.**

**So, Danny goes upstairs and gives Elaine back some of her clothes, and then demands why she treats people like she does. She tells him she doesn't hate him, and then explains everything.**

**She had a sister, a few years older than her named Diana. She was really beautiful and very kind, and when she was sixteen, she was killed in a car crash accident. In his grief, her father said to Elaine "Why wasn't it you?". So, Elaine's mother was already dead, her sister was dead, and her father, who Elaine loved more than anyone in the world, wished she was dead. So she got angry, and it ended up with her having to put up barriers around so that people wouldn't get close to her.**

**Danny lets this sink in, and he feels bad for her. Elaine then says "I love you, Danny. And maybe someday, if it's not already too late...you'll love me." Then he gives her a hug and the scene fades. **

**They have a better relationship after that. Unfortunately, it's short-lived...but never mind that now.**

**Now you know!**


	6. Arnold On The Couch

**I was inspired by a fanfic about Arnold going to see Dr. Bliss. :D It was very good, I felt like I was watching a possible episode of him seeing her! I don't know, I think it would be cool if he did go to see Dr. Bliss and get some help.  
**

**I love Dr. Bliss, she's awesome. X3 You'll see her again later on.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Well, Arnold, it looks like your leg is doing a bit better since you came here." The doctor said, showing the X-Rays up against the lighted screen. "The fracture still remains, but the medication is healing it slowly. In about two more months, you'll be able to walk around with a brace for a while."

It had been two weeks since Arnold had fractured his leg, and now he was being brought to the doctor for a check-up on the leg. Helga had come with him, along with Arnold's grandparents.

"Does it hurt at all?" The doctor asked.

"Not so much." Arnold said. "It really only hurts when I move it."

"Mm..." The doctor nodded. "I see. Well if the pain does get a little severe at any time, I'll prescribe a better painkiller if you want."

"Um...that's okay, I should be fine. I don't move it very often, anyway."

The doctor laughed. "I suppose you're right. But if anything happens, I want you to call me right away."

"I will, doctor." Arnold promised. "Is that it?"

"Yep. You can go now." The doctor went to go wash his hands. "You know, I couldn't help but notice that sweet girl who was with you in the waiting room. Pretty sweet of your girlfriend to come here with you."

Arnold's eyes widened and he blushed. "A-Actually...she's just a friend. She's staying with me for a while and helping me out because of my leg..."

The doctor smiled knowingly. "I'm sure she is. Have a good day, Arnold."

"You too." Arnold said, wheeled out of the room, coming to meet with his grandparents and Helga.

"So short man, what's the verdict?" Phil looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Oh, it's nothing. The fracture is still pretty bad, but my leg is getting better. The doctor said I'd have to wear the cast for about another two months. Then after he said I could walk with a brace."

Arnold glanced over at Helga as she sat in her seat, her arms and legs crossed as she stared straight ahead before looking at him.

"Good to know, football head." She said plainly.

Over the past two weeks, since Helga's little confession speech, the two of them had gotten along a little better. When they were alone, of course. Arnold told her in honesty that he accepted her feelings, but wanted to think about how he felt about her before making a move, but would still love to be friends. Helga agreed to it, though he spotted the look of disappointment in her eyes. At school, she was back to her usual self, but since she was helping him also, it was toned down a little. By then, everyone was used to Helga catering to Arnold's needs, so it didn't really matter anymore. Helga had felt better about that, knowing she didn't have to put on a bad front every single second of everyday, but she still worked to maintain her image.

On the other hand, Arnold encouraged her to be nice. She of course had argued, saying that it would give everyone the incentive to walk all over her and take advantage of her.

"If they try to do that, then they don't deserve your time. You can gain respect by being polite and helpful." He'd said.

"I'm not Little Miss Perfect, Arnoldo." She had said.

"I'm not saying you should be. Be yourself. Your real self, and at the same time, stand up for yourself in a strong manner."

In defeat, she said she would try.

Since then, Arnold had also been debating how he felt about Helga. It was strange to think about, at his age and in this current situation. He knew since before that he did care about her immensely, and he wanted to be her friend. So far, that was working. They were friends now, more or less. They did things together and actually had a good time when they weren't arguing, just like before, and they enjoyed each other's company. Helga had somewhat softened up since her little confession, too. Not by Lila's level, of course, but she was easier to bear, most especially when they were alone. Arnold did consider the possibilities of dating her and being with her as boyfriend and girlfriend. He knew by now, with some knowledge and research, that it wasn't abnormal for nine-year-olds who liked each other to date. It just wasn't as big or intense as it would be if they were teenagers, with all the hormones and sometimes peer pressure. So, if he did turn out to like Helga, he did know he wanted to give her a chance and date her.

Oh well. He still had time to think about it, right? He was in no hurry, but he also didn't want to lead Helga on. That would be unfair to her, and he didn't want to do that. Now that he knew, more than ever before, that Helga loved him, it was pretty surprising. He had not expected her to love him, and yet somehow, it did make a small lick of sense. He often knew of boys who teased girls, especially when they liked them. But girls? Girls weren't often seen to tease boys when they liked them, but it did happen.

Now he just needed a little help. And he knew what to do.

--

"I'll be back by three, Helga." Arnold told her. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Doi, I'll be fine, football head." Helga said in defiance, but she smiled. "Just go and have a little fun with Geraldo."

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold said, as Gerald came up into his room.

"Hey, man! Time's a wastin', let's go!"

"See you, Helga."

"See ya."

Gerald wheeled him down the stairs and out of his room, going downstairs and then outside.

"Wow, man. I can't believe you survived this long with Helga G. Pataki under your roof!" Gerald remarked. "How's that been working for you?"

"It's been pretty much better than before, Gerald." Arnold said honestly. "I really don't mind Helga's company. I mean, I guess you can say I've gotten used to having her around." He hadn't revealed Helga's mini break down and confession, and wasn't about to now. "Like I said before, you can say we...have a bit of an understanding between us these days. Sure she still acts like she hates me in front of everyone at school...but when we're alone, she's become bearable like I haven't really imagined."

"You've gone soft on her." Gerald remarked. "That why you're goin' to see Dr. Bliss today?"

"I...need to sort some things out, Gerald." Arnold said.

"Like what, man?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Gerald repeated with a snort. "Come on, man. You don't ask your best bro to pretend to take you to the arcade so that the other person doesn't realize you're actually going to see a child psychologist. What's goin' on, Arnold?"

"I just want to talk to a professional about some things, maybe get some good advice on how to deal with Helga...or even about my parents and Lila." Arnold replied, looking at his lap.

It was partially the truth. But at the moment, he wanted to get out everything on the table about Helga, to find out where he stood and what his feelings might have been for her.

"Uh-huh..." Gerald said, not quite convinced. "Arnold, what's goin' on? Every day I talk to you about this, you talk like you're crushin' on Helga."

"I'm not!" Arnold protested. "We're friends, Gerald. I like her, you know, when she's nice, but I don't like her like her."

"Like I said before man, who are you trying to convince? Me or-"

"Myself, I know, I know." Arnold cut him off. "It's not like that. I know I care about her, and I want to be her friend and all, but I don't like her in that way."

"Whatever you say, man." Gerald shrugged. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"No you're not."

"What do you mean I'm not!?"

"I know you, Arnold. I can tell how you're feelin' most of the time. And you sound unsure of yourself, somethin' I don't see often in you." Gerald told him. "Come on man, you can tell ol' Gerald what's wrong."

"You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you. But I don't know if I should, because I'm not so sure." Arnold admitted. "Look...maybe after I talk with Dr. Bliss I'll have a better understanding about how I feel."

Gerald stared down a his friend as he continued to push his wheelchair and then shrugged. "Whatever, man."

--

Later on, they arrived at the medical clinic where Dr. Bliss's office was. Although Arnold didn't have an appointment, he was lucky because Dr. Bliss didn't have any more scheduled appointments, so he was able to go in and see her.

"Jamie-O gave me his phone here." Gerald said, holding out a cellular phone. "So you can call me when you're done. I'll be down at the arcade."

"Thanks a lot, Gerald." Arnold said in mock offense, and then did his little handshake with him.

"No problem, man. Oh, and Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"...Good luck in there."

"Thanks, Gerald."

The two boys waved goodbye and then Arnold wheeled over and slowly knocked on the door to Dr. Bliss's office.

"Come on in." Came her voice from the other side.

The receptionist then came and opened the door for him, he thanked her and then slowly wheeled into her office. Dr. Bliss was sitting at her desk, smiling at him kindly as he came in.

"Dr. Bliss...?" Arnold said, his voice soft and nervous.

"Hello, Arnold. Come on in, it's lovely to see you again." Dr. Bliss said kindly. "How is your leg doing?"

Arnold was dumbfounded for a moment, having not realized that she remembered his name and even saw him with a broken leg. Then again, he'd seen her around a few times a week at school since she first introduced herself there.

"Oh, uh...it's fine." Arnold said. "You remembered me?"

Dr. Bliss nodded. "Of course I remember you, Arnold. I remember you offering fifty cents to a boy who didn't have enough money for his lunch, and he had called you by name when he thanked you." That was partially the truth, but she knew Arnold all too well thanks to Helga. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well...I wanted to talk to you about this girl in my class. You might know her, her name's Helga Pataki."

"Helga..." Dr. Bliss said, as if remembering. "Oh, yes, I do believe I remember her. She has blonde hair, pig tails, and usually has a pink bow in her hair?"

"Yeah, that's her. Well, she's kind of living with me at my house because of my leg here." Arnold explained. "She feels responsible for it, but it was an accident. So it was arranged that she stay with me and help me get around and all that, and yeah, I reall do appreciate her doing that, but I feel bad that she has to stay for a few months in my house having to do almost anything for me that requires having to move."

Dr. Bliss nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean about that, Arnold. How does she feel about all this?"

"She is willing to do it, and constantly insists that she cater to my every need, going on and on about how she's responsible for what happened. But sometimes she's pretty hard to read about it. Often she's not so bad, but other times she can get pretty unbearable. Two weeks ago...we had a fight."

"What happened?" Dr. Bliss asked.

Arnold sighed, wheeling his chair over to the couch and climbing onto it as carefully as he could.

"Do you need help, Arnold?"

_Of course I do..._ Arnold thought, but he knew what she really meant. "No no, it's fine. I've gotten used to it and I can pretty much do it myself." He hoisted himself on and lay back on it.

"Okay." Dr. Bliss said, and went to sit in her chair with her notepad. "Tell me about the fight, Arnold."

"Well, we'd gone to see Dawn Of The Zombies with our friends Gerald and Phoebe. Actually, we kind of set it up so they could go on a date, even with us there with them." He chuckled lightly. "They like each other, it's really obvious. They just can't quite admit it.

Dr. Bliss giggled. "That was sweet of you two to do. I'm sure they appreciated that."

"I hope so. Anyway, so afterward, I asked Helga if she wanted to get a milkshake with me. She accepted it, and so we went to Slausen's to get one. Everything was going all right, both during the movie and when we first got to Slausen's, until I...well, asked her to be my friend." He paused, sighing as he recalled the memory.

"What happened after that?"

"Helga...got really upset about it. She became more of a bully than I had ever known her to be. She said a lot of mean things, and had even used my feelings of the situation, the fact I wanted to be her friend, and used it against me. Sure, Helga's bullied me a lot and has called me just about every name in the book, but I don't think she ever took my feelings about someone or something and used it as a weapon against me. And..."

"And?" Dr. Bliss prompted gently.

"Well, I got pretty mad." Arnold said, sounding a little down. "I said some really nasty things right back...even that I didn't want to be her friend."

"How did you feel about that?" Dr. Bliss asked, nodding to herself as she took note of the situation.

Arnold sighed again. "Terrible. I regretted the moment I realized what I'd said. It was an awful feeling...I had actually stooped down to her level. It reminded me of the time we were in class, working together on a project with Gerald and Phoebe. Helga and I were fighting almost the whole time. At one point, we were fighting over a container of paint, and Helga let go of it so that I would spill some on my shirt."

"What did you do afterward?"

"I threw some back at her. I was so fed up by her at that point that I actually went down to her level and retaliated."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Awful. I didn't feel good about doing that. Even after everything Helga's ever done and said to me, I just can never bring myself to get back at her. On top of that, I don't know why, but I can't stay mad at her either."

Dr. Bliss nodded in understanding. "You're a very forgiving person, Arnold. I can tell that about you."

Arnold smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"It is." She smiled. "All right, now tell me what happened after you and Helga argued back at Slausen's."

"Oh, right. I got off track, sorry."

"That's all right, Arnold. It happens." Dr. Bliss assured him. "Please, continue."

"Well, after we argued, we went back to my house. For a while we didn't say anything to each other. I was still a little mad, but at the same time I was regretting everything I said, but I really didn't want to talk to her then. I just wanted to cool off and think about it all for a few minutes. When we got back, we did start to talk, and Helga called Phoebe, to ask if she could stay with her. As she did, I was beginning to realize that I couldn't just sit there and accept it. I had to fix things with her and set everything straight. She was about to go, but I told her to sit back down and that we had to talk. She resisted, but finally she sat down. I told her that I was sorry about making her uncomfortable for asking to be her friend, and for what I had said afterward. She was pretty quiet while I spoke, and I said that I'd understand if she hated me. I just wanted her to be honest with me. Then..." His eyes drifted to the ceiling.

"What did Helga do after what you said?" Dr. Bliss asked, curious.

"She said she didn't hate me. So I asked her why she treated people like that. She then told me about all her issues with her family. I mean, I was aware of them beforehand, but right then she pretty much told me everything. She even made it sound like it was her fault."

Dr. Bliss nodded in understanding. "Well Arnold, children actually have a very strange and twisted way to take a situation and make it seem like it's their fault. Example, if a kid's parents are getting a divorce, the child will likely twist it all around and make it as if the parent's divorce was their fault. No one really knows why that is, but children do that."

Arnold considered that for a moment. It made a lot of sense. Although he could easily recognize when a situation was someone's fault or not, he did admit to having that tendency at times. Helga seemed to fit the bill really well, taking the entire situation of her family's problems, which were not at all her fault, and making it seem like she was responsible. Poor girl.

"But anyway, after Helga told this all to you, how did you feel?"

"I...felt bad for her." Arnold said softly, his eyes moistening. "I did know that she had problems, like I said, and that it wasn't easy for her, but hearing all of it just kind of made me feel really bad for her. So I got onto the couch with her, and told her that she wasn't alone and that I was there for her. Then I held her in my arms and let her cry for a while." He blushed a little as he remembered that.

Dr. Bliss listened intently, nodding occasionally as she kept her professional front, although deep down she wanted to giggle. Having Arnold hugging Helga like that must have been a dream come true. It was so sweet, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"That was very sweet of you, Arnold." Dr. Bliss said. "I'm sure she needed that."

"I guess she did." Arnold agreed. "I've thought a lot since then, and well, I guess in truth, Helga's just a lonely girl who's not used to having someone be kind to her. So she pushes people away so she won't get hurt again...I guess that makes sense."

"Some people do that very irrational thing, especially when they feel that they don't deserve someone. They push them away so that the person they care for will not have to live with their undeserving ways."

Arnold paused, thinking about that. "Dr. Bliss, do you think that's what Helga does?"

"I wouldn't say for sure, you can't always tell. I suppose it is possible, but I wouldn't jump to conclusions yet. You should let her tell you so if she chooses to."

"I guess you're right...although Helga doesn't open up very easily. Rightfully so, I guess...but still." Arnold sat up on the couch, staring out the window. "I'm worried about her, Dr. Bliss." He looked at her with sad eyes. "Is it too much to ask that I want her to be happy?"

"Absolutely not, Arnold." Dr. Bliss said gently with a warm smile. "It's very sweet that you want someone to be happy. Especially for Helga. She could use a little happiness in her life."

"Yeah." Arnold agreed, and swung his good leg as it dangled over the couch. "Dr. Bliss, um...Helga also said something else when she was confessing everything to me."

"What did she say?"

"She...said she loved me." Arnold blushed again. "Well, she did before, but this time-"

"Excuse me." Dr. Bliss interrupted politely. "Did you just say that she told you she loved you before she told you recently?"

"Oh, yeah." Arnold realized, and nodded. "Yeah, it was at the time when that company, Future Tech Industries were trying to buy out the neighborhood and destroy it. Gerald and I were trying to go and save it. Along the way, we kept getting calls from this anonymous caller with a deep voice, who we came to know as Deep Voice, who was helping us out. Anyway, so later I was in the FTI building and trying to find a way out. Deep Voice called me on a phone, and then I turned a corner and saw someone outside on the roof. I confronted them, and found that it was Deep Voice. I demanded to know who Deep Voice was, and then he...well, she fell down and it turned out to be Helga." He laughed a little bit. "It was pretty surprising, since her dad was supposed to get rich off the deal with FTI, and yet she risked all of that just to help Gerald and I. So I asked her why she did it, and she kept making up lame excuses. To be honest I don't know why I wanted to know so badly, either. Anyway, so finally she tells me that she did it because she...loved me."

_Way to go, Helga!_ Dr. Bliss thought, hiding her smile behind her clip board. She reverted to her professional calmness and nodded. "Then what happened?"

"Well, she backed me against a corner and then she grabbed me and..." Arnold blushed a little more, rubbing the back of his neck. "She kissed me."

"Kissed you?" Asked Dr. Bliss.

"...On the mouth." Arnold admitted, turning pinker. "She kissed me on the mouth."

_Goodness, Helga is incredibly bold for someone her age! Not many nine year olds kiss on the lips..._ Dr. Bliss thought in bemusement. "I suppose it came as a surprise to you, Arnold."

"It did. But actually, it wasn't the first time we kissed..." He suddenly remembered. "Come to think of it, Helga was my first kiss. And my second. Our first was during the school play, we were playing Romeo and Juliet, and during the kissing scene...she kissed me a lot longer than I expected. The second time was when we were on the beach. I was....well, being tricked by an older girl named Summer who pretended she liked me, but she was using me so that she could win the sand castle competition and get a guest-starring role on _Babewatch_. Helga found out about Summer's plan and tried to tell me, but I didn't listen to her."

_Ouch! That's never fun to go through._ Dr. Bliss thought.

"Anyway, later on Helga brought me to where Summer and that...other guy were talking, and that's when I found out she was telling the truth. So we entered the sand castle competition together and we won. During the taping, Helga kissed me again. It was in the script, but still." He blushed some more at the memory. "And then comes the FTI incident."

Dr. Bliss giggled. "Goodness. That must be a lot to take in at this age."

"Yeah, I guess. I know it's crazy, but I have to admit that she really can kiss." The blonde boy admitted, blushing more before he regained his composure and went on. "But anyway, I guess I could have reacted better, but it was all happening so fast. We had to save the neighborhood, after all, and it was a lot for me to take in. I did feel a little bad afterward that I didn't get to think much on it and give her an answer. After it was all over, we agreed it was just in the heat of the moment. But now I know better than to think she'd been lying."

"Because of what she told you two weeks ago, right?" Dr. Bliss said.

"Yeah. Since then I've been thinking a lot about it, and I'm still really not sure. I mean, I liked this other girl in my class, Lila, for a long time, and then not so soon after, Helga confesses that she loves me. I'm still pretty confused, Dr. Bliss."

"I imagine you would be, Arnold. This kind of thing can be especially be very confusing to a young boy your age. Boys do sometimes take a little longer to mature and grasp things mentally than girls do. No offense, of course." She added gently. "Now tell me about this girl, Lila."

"Well, she was a new girl who moved here from the country. We were friendly acquaintances, but that was about it. Then one day, someone wrote 'Arnold Loves Lila' on a wall, and everyone had thought that _I _wrote it, including Lila. But I didn't. I didn't even think about her that way. So then she started spending time with me, and said she liked me. We did have fun, but I didn't want to string her along like that. So I told her the truth, and she was hurt. But then later on I was thinking about everything we did, and I realized that I did like her. So, I went to go and tell her, but she told me that she didn't like like me, she just liked me. You know, as a friend. Then Helga..." A little smile crossed his face and he chuckled. "She fell from a nearby tree, claimed she'd been exercising...and then we started to talk. Funny thing is, she made me feel better."

"Did she?" Dr. Bliss asked, raising an eyebrow. _Poor kid, he was dumped at the age of nine..._

"Yeah, it was strange. Then I walked her home, and since then I have liked Lila. I don't anymore, though. Gerald thought I was crazy, thinking that it was maybe because I liked someone else, since apparently I was nuts for actually giving up a girl like Lila. She's...now that I think about it, she's actually very flawless."

"How is that?" Dr. Bliss inquired, curious. She had seen Lila around at P.S. 118, and she seemed like such a sweet and popular girl, no wonder.

"She's too much of a good thing." Arnold said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, she's a sweet girl and has a lot going for her, but...she's too perfect. It's as if she has no faults at all. She sees the world through rose-coloured glasses, and just doesn't seem to get angry or sad or...anything." He scratched his head. "I don't want to be mean, but she's really...boring. I liked her because she was pretty and so easy to be around."

Dr. Bliss nodded, understanding that particular predicament. "I can see what you mean by that, Arnold. It's obvious she has a lot of issues and problems, but she pretends that they don't exist and puts on a front of being nice and sweet, as you said, seeing the world through rose-coloured glasses. While it is somewhat effective, it's not necessarily a good thing. Too much of anything at all is never a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Arnold agreed. "Do you think it would have worked out if we were in a relationship, Dr. Bliss?"

"Well, I can't say that I can speak for the two of you if it were to happen, but..." Dr. Bliss considered her answer before continuing. "I think that you two are not very compatible. You do apparently have a lot in common, which would work in that sense, but I think you two would grow to get bored with each other."

"...You think so?" Arnold said, unsure of what to make of that.

"Arnold, I don't want you to substitute my judgment for your own." Dr. Bliss told him gently. "I'm only saying what I observe and put together and it is up to my patient whether or not they will take the advice I give."

Arnold blinked, and smiled a little. "Did you get that from Dr. Phil?"

Dr. Bliss smiled and couldn't help but laugh a little. "I did, Arnold. Do you watch his show?"

"Yeah, I do. I've seen a few episodes." Arnold nodded. "He's great."

"I agree." Dr. Bliss agreed, nodding. "So, what else did you want to say?"

"Oh! Right. Well, I honestly don't know how I feel about Helga." Arnold said, looking at the ceiling again. "I like her, but I really don't know if I can return her feelings. We are pretty much friends now, but still, part of my mind doesn't know if I could do the same thing Lila did to me. Being her friend knowing full well she likes me and is hoping deep down that I'll come around and love her too. It's kind of hard to imagine it, I guess. She's tortured me for so long."

"Do you resent her for it, Arnold?"

Arnold thought about it. In some ways, he did, because he just didn't like being picked on. He was no one's punching bag. Basically, he didn't like her treatment. And yet, now that he understood her better, he just couldn't hold it against her. He wasn't resentful either, nor did he hold grudges. Helga WAS mean and tormented him, but it could have been worse. Way worse. After all, she never hit him.

"No." He finally said after thinking about it. "I don't. Now that I understand what's going on with her, I really just don't see myself holding back on seeing who she really is just because she's teased me."

"Has she ever abused you physically?"

"Well, no. She has shoved me a few times, and she elbows me or pokes me...but no, she's never hit me." Arnold said. "She has threatened to, but she never did."

"Ah." Dr. Bliss nodded, jotting down some more notes. "Then I suppose her abuse could've been worse."

"A lot worse. It wasn't any fun, but even I know that I have the short end of the stick compared to a lot of other victims to bullying." Arnold said sadly, feeling bad for having said that.

"I see. Well Arnold, you did mention earlier about how Helga did a couple of nice things for you. Comforting you when Lila rejected you, and then helping you to save the neighborhood. Has she done anything else?" Dr. Bliss asked.

Arnold paused, thinking about that for a minute. Now that Dr. Bliss had mentioned it, Helga actually did. She'd done a lot to help him out with some things. Sure they were no big deal, but they still did have significance. "Actually she has, believe it or not."

He went on to tell her about the biosquare situation, the way she had flunked out on the spelling bee so he would win, giving up running for class president so he could win (which he had not), getting her dad to sponsor their float for the parade, when she stopped Harold from beating him up, going with him to the haunted train station, saving Gerald Field, helping to save Mighty Pete, during the parent's day tournament she had offered sympathy-despite that he was a little too jerk-ish, when their egg hatched, the little bonding day they'd had during Thanksgiving...the list went on and on. Arnold couldn't even believe that Helga actually did all of that for him.

And now that he knew, she wasn't just doing it for the right of good, she had done it out of love for him.

"Goodness, she sure did a lot for someone she claimed to hate. I think helping to save the neighborhood over getting a lot of money definitely takes the cake." Dr. Bliss said in amusement, and smiled. "You must be pretty grateful."

"I am." Arnold smiled. "Despite all the teasing and harassment she'd put me through, I'm grateful she's helped me all those times. Especially when helping me and Gerald save the neighborhood, I think that's definitely the highlight of them all. Now that I know how she feels..." He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You can see she did all of that out of love for you." Dr. Bliss suggested, smiling.

"Yeah...I guess so. I have to admit, it's pretty nice to be loved like that. I didn't think anyone liked me that much."

Dr. Bliss chuckled. "I don't blame her. You have a lot of very admirable and redeeming qualities that a lot of girls would definitely go for."

"Still, it's just so funny that it's HELGA of all people." Arnold smiled a little more. "I would never have expected it. It's pretty surprising, especially since she's been in love with me since she was three." He blushed more, and looked out the window. "That's a long time, especially at a young age like that. I mean, we're only nine..."

"That is true, Arnold. You do have plenty of time to go through trial and error in finding a girl you like, and you do have a lot of thinking and growing up to do." Dr. Bliss nodded. "So don't worry yourself over it. If not Helga, then I assure you, there will be other girls."

"Yeah." Arnold said, swinging his good leg as he sat up again. "I guess you're right. But...what should I do in the meantime? I mean, if I do find out I like Helga, I want to give her a chance."

Dr. Bliss smiled. "That's entirely up to you, Arnold. However, I can offer you a little bit of advice. Just be a friend to her, be kind to her, and give her time to get more comfortable around you. I suppose it will be time before she embraces confidence in herself and allows her better side to shine through when it counts. So just give her some time, be patient, and just be kind to her. I know it may not be easy, but with what you know now, do you think maybe you can try? And see where it all goes?"

Arnold scratched his head, thinking that over. Dr. Bliss had basically told him what he'd been telling himself to do, which he thought would work, but he wanted to be sure as can be. And now hearing it from a professional, it did help. She was right. He had to be patient, to be kind to her, and give himself time as well to think about it and get used to the new routine. Yeah, he could do that.

"You're right, that's pretty much what I wanted to try to do, but I wasn't sure if that would work." Arnold finally said, nodding. "I'll give it a try."

Dr. Bliss smiled more. "Good for you, Arnold. Who knows, she might just surprise you. And Arnold, if you do turn out not to feel the same way toward Helga, don't feel bad about it. You can't help how you feel. But even if you don't want to go out with her, I would still be her friend. I agree that it might seem unfair, since she likes you like she does, but you can always help to open her eyes and see that you are not the only boy out there. You can still be her friend, and get her used to the idea, and she will move on."

"Mmm..." Arnold pondered that, since he'd wanted to know what to do if he didn't like Helga in return. Somehow, the thought of that did still make him feel bad. It was only natural, he didn't like to hurt other people, especially not at his expense.

But Dr. Bliss was right. Helga did need to see that there were other boys out there, surely one who would indeed love her, and she would love back. If not himself, there would be someone else. He would just have to help her realize that.

"You know, that's a good idea too." Arnold nodded. "Still...I kind of wouldn't mind being able to make Helga happy like that. But I don't want to lie to her or myself. It wouldn't be fair, and I could never dream of hurting her like that."

"I understand, Arnold." Dr. Bliss said gently. "You're very mature to think of this that way." She looked at her watch. It was 6:30. "Well Arnold, I sure hope I have given you a lot to think about. The session is over for now, I have to close up by seven."

"Okay." Arnold nodded and scooted over the couch to get into his wheelchair. "Thanks a lot, Dr. Bliss. I...feel better now." He wheeled over to her and held his hand to her.

Dr. Bliss smiled and shook his hand. "No problem, Arnold. I'm glad to have been able to help you. If you ever want to come and talk to me again, you are more than welcome to." She then handed him her business card.

"I will." Arnold promised. "Thanks again." She opened the door for him and he wheeled out of the room.

"You're welcome again." Dr. Bliss said sweetly and then closed the door behind her.

Taking out the cell phone, Arnold smiled to himself as he dialed Gerald's home number, assuming he had gone home by then. He certainly had a lot to think about, but he was sure that he would get answers soon enough.


	7. Movie Time

**Hello all. Wow, I just want to thank all of you for your kind and very much encouraging reviews! :) I really appreciate it. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. X3 I gotta say that it's one of the fics I'm most proud of.**

**And thank you, hannah kraft, for taking the time to read this and review it! I'm quite honoured. :D**

**Well anyhoo, let us continue on, shall we? If you have any questions or any other thing that you want me to clear up, feel free to ask in a review or a PM.**

**--~~--**

"All right man, you are going to tell me what the heck was on your mind that you had to go see Dr. Bliss." Gerald said to Arnold as he wheeled him down the street away from the clinic.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Course not! What do you take me for? A blabbermouth?" Gerald said in mock offense. "No seriously man, I ain't gonna tell. Now tell me."

"Well Gerald, I'm not completely sure yet, but I think it might be coming." Arnold said in a soft voice. "I think I might have a crush on Helga."

"Uh-huh, that's nice...now really, what did you-wait, what?!" Gerald's brown eyes widened as he took in what Arnold had just said. "You have a crush on HELGA?!"

"I-I didn't say that! I said I MIGHT have a crush on her!"

"On HELGA?!"

"Yes."

"Helga?!"

"Helga."

"Helga?!"

"Helga."

"Helga G. Pataki!?"

"Yes, Gerald. Helga Geraldine Pataki."

"...Geraldine? How'd you even know her middle name?" Gerald blinked.

Arnold pointed to his cast at Helga's signature. "That's how."

"Ohhh. Okay. But man, seriously? On Helga Pataki!? Arnold, are you out of your mind?! She's...she's terrible!"

"Gerald...I know you don't know her like I do, but I seriously am considering the possibility that I like Helga like she likes me."

"You're crazy. You're-what?! What do you mean like she likes you?! Are you saying that she..."

Oops. Arnold barely even realized that he'd just blurted Helga's secret to Gerald.

"Never mind, Gerald. That was a slip of the tongue." Arnold said, waving it off.

"Slip of the tongue?! No no no, back up, back up, and tell me what the dang heck you just said about Helga liking you!" Gerald stopped pushing the chair and came around to face Arnold.

Arnold sighed, shaking his head. There was no turning back. The cat was out of the bag, and it was his own fault. Now what? He pretty much now had no choice but to tell Gerald about what had happened two weeks ago. Or wait, unless...

_I'll tell him just about the FTI incident. Helga said she loved me then, right? That was the start of it all anyway._

"Gerald, you remember when we were saving the neighborhood from Sheck and the FTI?"

"Of course I remember! I lived it." Gerald said proudly, and then looked at his friend quizzically. "So what does that have to do with _Helga G. Pataki_ liking you?"

Arnold sighed. It was now or never. "While I was in the building, before I was going to come out and meet you, I got a call from Deep Voice. I then spotted someone outside on the roof, and that's when I realized it had to be Deep Voice. So I went out there to confront them, and...Deep Voice turned out to be Helga."

"Helga?!" Gerald exclaimed in shock. "Are you serious?! HELGA was Deep Voice all along?! HELGA was helping us!?"

"Believe me Gerald, I didn't believe it either. After all, she was giving up being rich just to help us. I definitely didn't expect that from her." Arnold admitted. "So I asked her why she did it, and she kept on giving me lame excuses. I probed her more and more until she caved in and told me that she loved me."

"L-Love?! Arnold, that's a real strong word to be throwin' around lightly!"

"I'm serious, Gerald, she told me she loved me. Her exact words were 'I love you!'. Trust me, I didn't know what to think about all that. It was all happening way too fast, and we had to save the neighborhood. But now that I think back on it, and all our...well, fairly good times we've actually had, and I guess with everything else in between, I...think I fell for her." Arnold looked down at his lap. "But I don't know yet, Gerald. I still have a lot to think about."

"Man Arnold...I never thought I'd say this, but you're crazy. Really crazy. I can't believe I'm sayin' this! What's Helga ever done, I mean really?!"

Arnold gave a light glare of annoyance. "For one thing, she found my hat when I thought I'd lost it, she got her dad to sponsor our parade float, she saved my life back when we were trapped in the green house while it was flooding, she actually comforted me when Lila rejected me, she was there on Thanksgiving when I needed someone to talk to, and right now she's actually putting her time and part of her life aside to take care of me in my time of being physically disabled. The list goes on, Gerald. I have plenty more. She's a good person when she wants to be, and she's done a lot. And you know something else? All those times she helped me, even others in the process, she didn't just do it because of the fact that she truly is a good person beneath her rough exterior...she did it out of love for me. I never expected her to do it, and I didn't ask her to. She just did because she loves me. I realized a lot of things I probably didn't before."

Gerald blinked a few times, utterly speechless. He'd known that Arnold did often have a tendency of defending Helga, especially since the FTI incident. Now it all seemed to make more and more sense. It was shocking, but it somewhat made sense. Gerald knew very well that people (mostly boys), often teased girls when they liked them as a way to get their attention and be silly, and sometimes to hide those feelings. Helga seemed to fit the bill well, from what Arnold was telling him.

It was true that Helga had done a lot to help Arnold, something even he didn't believe, but it was true. He knew Arnold didn't lie like that.

"Wow, man...if that's true, then that girl clearly has it bad for you." Gerald finally said.

Arnold nodded slowly. "I guess so. I never imagined that she'd love me, especially not like she does. But I can understand."

"And here I was hopin' I was wrong." Gerald said, shaking his head. "Arnold, I gotta be straight with you. You're in love with her."

"No! I don't know yet, Gerald. I don't want to say that I do until I know for sure." Arnold protested. "I care about Helga, I always have. But I don't know if I feel the same way."

"Whatever man, whatever. Let's just get you back there before she has a fit." Gerald went back to pushing Arnold's wheelchair down the street. "So what are you guys doin' tonight?"

"Don't know yet, Gerald." Arnold shrugged. "The night's still young, and we did finish our homework ahead of time."

"I bet I'm gonna regret sayin' this, but I think I got an idea to help you figure out your...well, feelings for Helga." Gerald then said begrudgingly.

"Really?" Arnold looked at his best friend over his shoulder. "Tell me, Gerald! This could really help."

"If you say so." Gerald sighed. "Why don't you share something with her that means a lot to you? You know, like a book or a movie or something that you really enjoy, I don't know."

Arnold blinked, considering the idea. It wasn't a bad idea at all. It was a neat way of letting someone into your world and showing your inner self, and sharing something that means a lot to you with someone else always has this close bonding effect. It was no wonder that time they'd bonded during Thanksgiving was so meaningful.

"You know what, Gerald? That might actually work! It can bring us even closer together and maybe one step closer to figuring out my feelings for her!" He grinned at his friend. "Thanks, Gerald. You always did have the best ideas."

Gerald smiled shakily. "No problem, man. I know I never did much like Helga and all...but you're my buddy, Arnold, and I'll support you. Seriously, you and Helga... that's definitely somethin' that I don't know if I'll ever understand. But I guess there ain't much I can do about it."

"Thanks a lot, Gerald. That really means a lot. ...And yes, fine, I'll let you gloat in my face with a big 'I told you so!' if it comes to that."

"Good to know you still listen to reality, man."

The two of them did their little handshake and continued on back to the boarding house in contented silence. Or a least, Arnold was in contended silence. Gerald was just in a big state of mind overload, thinking if things were going to turn out well or not.

Once they arrived back at the boarding house, and Gerald opened the door which in turn released all the animals led by Abner, making the boys laugh.

"Hey, Arnold! Good timing, your grandma-" Helga said, for once actually in a cheerful mood. She then saw Gerald and her eyes widened for a moment before she scowled. "I mean...what the heck took you so long, football head?! Dinner's going to get cold if you don't get your stationary behind in here!"

Gerald gave Arnold a questioning stare, to which Arnold just responded with a light shrug.

"Um...right, sorry Helga." Arnold apologized. "I didn't mean to be late. I lost track of the time."

"Yeah man, why you gotta be so hard on him? It ain't his fault!" Gerald retorted.

"Can it, Tall-hair boy!" Helga shot back at him. She then came out and wheeled Arnold up the steps. "I'll relieve you of your duty if you don't mind."

"Whatever. See you at school, Arnold!" Gerald waved to him and then jogged off down the street.

"See you, Gerald." Arnold said.

Helga wheeled him inside and then shut the door behind her. "As I was saying before I was quite rudely interrupted, your grandma just finished making dinner. And I....well, you know, kind of helped."

"Really? That's great, Helga. What did you guys make?" Arnold asked curiously as he wheeled after her.

"Oh, ya know. Just some spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs. I uh...also found this neat recipe for a garlic topping, you know, for garlic bread." Helga said nonchalantly, her eyes shifting a bit.

"Wow, really? I love garlic bread! We haven't had that in ages. That was really nice of you, Helga." Arnold smiled at her fondly.

"Uh...s-sure...no problem." Helga said a little nervously. "Um, let's go eat. I'm starving."

Arnold laughed a little. "Whatever you say, Helga."

--

While Arnold was absent all afternoon, Helga had taken some time to herself, since she was liberated for a while. Not that taking care of Arnold was hard or anything, but hey, everyone needed a break. She'd spoken to Phoebe over the phone for a while, had begrudgingly agreed to take Abner for a walk, and had even surprisingly had an interesting time helping Gertie in the kitchen as she prepped everything for dinner.

"_Gosh Eleanor, I sure do appreciate your help!"_

"_Um, no problem." Helga said as politely as she could._

_Gertie laughed and handed Helga a jar of tomato sauce. "Never thought I'd see the day so soon, especially with you, Eleanor! But you sure have taken a liking to my little Kimba!"_

"_...Kimba?" Helga questioned. She'd heard the old woman address Arnold by "Kimba" often._

"_Oh you know, Arnold!" She replied, speaking his name for a chance. "I see that look in your eyes when you look his way, it's definitely the eyes of a young woman in love!"_

_Helga blinked, nearly dropping the jar she was holding. Was it really that obvious? Sure, she looked at Arnold almost all the time, especially at the dinner table when he wasn't looking. Had this old woman, or even the other boarders, seen a little more than she'd planned? Was she that readable?_

"_Nah, that's just silly!" Helga said, going to pour the sauce into a saucepan. "I mean come on, Arnold? He's just my classmate!"_

"_Exactly what I always said before, Eleanor." Gertie giggled. "Ah, I remember when I was about your age, Eleanor...what a cutie I was. And I've still got it! Ho ho! Man, I was sure rough and tough to poor Phil... Always used to make fun of him, ruin his marble games, and got him in trouble from my doing..."_

"_What?!" Helga gasped, unable to believe what she was saying. 'Criminy, she sounded exactly like I am now!' "You...You did?"_

"_You betcha!" Gertie laughed. "I was such a bad girl...oh, but one thing I could never do was show Phil how I really cared about him, ya know. Oh Eleanor, isn't it strange what love does to us girls? Exactly!"_

"_Yeah...sure..." Helga couldn't agree with her more. "Um, so what happened...?"_

"_Oh Eleanor, I married him, silly! Good ol' Phil, been with him as long as I can even think to remember!"_

"_Wait, Phil? Is he the same Phil that is Arnold's grandfather? Your husband?" Helga couldn't help but ask._

"_Now where did I put that cranberry sauce...." Gertie was searching through a cupboard of plates. "What was that, dear?"_

"_Never mind..." Helga didn't even need her question answered. She knew very well what the answer was. 'I can't believe it...could this be a sign?! Arnold's very own GRANDPARENTS had the same relationship Arnold and I have! Ohhh Arnold my love, if that's not a symbol of love, I don't know what is!'_

_When Gertie wasn't looking, she pulled out her locket and smiled at it tenderly. Oh, how the Gods of Irony and Love were smiling upon her now!_

"_Why Eleanor, what's that you have there!?" Gertie cajoled as she came behind Helga and snatched her locket._

"_Hey, it's mine! Give it back!" Helga protested._

"_Oh hoo hoo, how adorable! What an adorable photo my little Kimba!" Gertie laughed. "Wherever did you get this, Eleanor?"_

"_I...I..." Helga wasn't sure how to answer her. "Please give it back."_

_Gertie giggled and handed it back to her. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it, Lady Roosevelt. Your secret's safe with me, or my name isn't Gertrude-"_

"_Hey, Pookie! I'm back!" Phil interrupted as he came into the kitchen. "Ooh! Are you gals making spaghetti tonight?"_

"_You bet we are! Eleanor was just helping me! What a sweet girl, isn't she?"_

_Phil gave a laugh. "Keep up the good work, Helen! I mean Helga."_

_Helga just gave a small smile and went back to stirring the sauce. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. For once, it didn't even matter that someone had said her name wrong._

_Yeah, Arnold's grandparents were really okay._

--

"Hey Kokoshka! I saw you steal my last meatball! Now give it back!" Ernie demanded.

"But I didn't! It got up and ran away!" The European man protested.

"Oscar, behave yourself! We have a guest!" Suzie scolded.

"Guest? Ha! No way, she's one of us now!" Phil cajoled, and grinned at Helga.

"Grandpa..." Arnold said. "Come on, don't make her feel uncomfortable."

Helga snuck a secretive smile toward Arnold. _Thanks, Arnold. Glad you're on my side._

"Nonsense, short man!" Phil said with glee. "Never thought the same girl with the bow and one eyebrow would become one of us! Your little girlfriend is quite a peach!"

"Grandpa!" Arnold cried, blushing a little. "She's just a friend!"

The girl's heart sank. As grateful as she was for him defending her, she couldn't help but feel the pang of sadness at the realization that she was nothing more than a friend to him.

"Suuuuure she is." Ernie chuckled, elbowing Mr. Hyun.

Helga sank lower in her seat, wishing she could just crawl away and hide.

"Come on now, leave them alone." Suzie spoke up. "Whatever their relationship may be is their own business. Don't bother them about it unless they want to talk about it!"

"...Thanks, Mrs. Kokoshka." Helga said in cool tone.

Suzie gave her a knowing smile and winked before she too resumed eating.

"Oh, how great this sauce is!" Mr. Hyun then said, changing the topic. "It is quite amazing!"

"You can thank Eleanor for that!" Gertie grinned.

"How'd you do it, girly?" Ernie wanted to know. "It's not bad at all!"

"Well...I just made it as directed on the jar." Helga shrugged. "No big deal."

"It's really good, Helga." Arnold agreed and smiled at her. "I don't know what you did to it, but it's great."

Helga blushed a little and mumbled a thank you before eating some more of her noodles. Well, at least she pleased his rather eccentric honourary family, right? That was pretty good. After helping Olga in the kitchen during almost every family holiday and get together, she picked up a few things.

_Oh Arnold, how it means so much to know that you enjoy my culinary contribution that I've picked up on! I would make you the greatest meal in the world if I could! _Helga thought dreamily, a dopey smile crossing her face.

Dinnertime wasn't so bad after that. Everyone just pretty much went to talking amongst themselves about a bunch of random things, while Arnold and Helga often snuck glances to each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

--

After dinner, when they got back to his room, Arnold asked Helga to go back downstairs and ask Phil if he could find one of the spare VCR's put away in storage.

"What do you want it for, football head?" Helga asked, raising her brow.

"Well, actually..." Arnold blushed a little bit. "I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to get changed into your pajamas and watch a movie with me. Sometimes I like to watch a couple of Disney movies..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "They were favourites of mine when I was small, and every now and then I like to watch one just for old time's sake. I know it sounds crazy, but it means a lot to me, and it's something I like to do to unwind and take my mind off things, and hey, even to get in touch with my inner child. If you want to watch one with me, I'd like that a lot."

Helga was pretty surprised at his little speech, and yet so deeply touched that he wanted to share something that meant a lot to him with her. She had seen a few Disney movies in her earlier childhood, back when Olga would insist on watching them with the family, and everyone of course ignored her unless they were asking her to get more popcorn or a refill of their drink. While Helga did think they were a bunch of silly fairy tales that deterred from reality, they were admittedly a bit of a guilty pleasure for her too. Not that she could tell anyone. Her favourite one was _Beauty And The Beast_, because not only was it an interesting story about love, but also, it reminded her a bit of her own little love life in a way.

_Oh Arnold, you're so cute! Taking a little while to watch some classic animated movies is just so sweet! I feel so honoured that you would want to do such a thing with me! I will watch ANY movie you want with you!_

Why not? Arnold was sharing something with her that meant a lot to him, and it was an excuse to spend time with him! Especially on a personal level. No WAY was she passing this up. Not when she'd come this far to winning his love.

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat."

Arnold beamed. "Really? Thanks, Helga! I appreciate it. I used to do it with Gerald when we were smaller, but by second grade...he just didn't want to at all. He felt they were for little kids, and besides...guys I guess don't do this kind of thing together very much. So I never had anyone to do this with."

Helga's heart sank, feeling bad for him then. It sucked not having anyone to share some things with. Sure, Arnold did have quite a few friends he enjoyed hanging out with, she could see that, but maybe some things just couldn't be shared with them.

"Well that's not surprising. But why me, football head? Surely there are other candidates to choose from."

The blonde boy looke a little embarrassed. "The others don't know that I do this. And even if they did, I doubt they'd be interested. I mean, it's not like I do it every single day or anything like that, but they just don't feel the same way about them that I do. Plus, I don't know if I'd feel very comfortable asking one of them. I couldn't even ask Lila back when I liked her." He sighed and shook his head. "It's not a big deal, though. But you know, it's just nice to share things you enjoy with someone, you know?"

Helga nodded in agreement, and let him continue.

"And, well, Helga...I know it sounds crazy, but I really feel that I can be myself and share things with you." He admitted. "Kind of weird, huh?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I guess. Well, I'll go get it then." Helga left the room and went downstairs.

Smiling to himself, Arnold couldn't believe the turn of events right then. Helga had actually agreed to do something with him that meant a lot. He was a little surprised at that, considering their rather...clashing background. And yet, ever since things had cooled down considerably between them, he didn't feel as intimidated with her like he used to. There wasn't as much fighting or arguing, either. Nowadays they were able to sit in the same room and share a fun conversation without lashing out at each other in offense and defense. He liked it, he really did. She was a really interesting friend when she was nice and cooled down her bad attitude, he had to admit. She really knew how to keep his toes on the ground, offer good advice, she listened to him without interruption when he spoke about something, and she even offered sympathy but also without going too far and giving him false hope or dreams. In most respects, he came to see her as Helga "Tell It Like It Is" Pataki.

It was hard to believe they were getting along so much better now, but Arnold was happy about that. He really was. Helga had always intrigued him and had been an interesting person to him, even in their darker days of her torturing him with her teasing. He had never known why he was always so drawn to her, or very adamant about how she truly was. Now he was starting to understand it a little better.

Now he just had to let himself find out how he truly felt about her, one step at a time.

Helga then came back a few minutes later with a VCR in hand, along with some wires and plugs.

"Well, I found it. Your grandpa had me go look around in the cellar." Helga said, blowing some more dust off of the top. "I opened it up and gave it a little clean to get the dust out of it."

"Wow, really?" Arnold blinked. "Gosh Helga, you didn't have to do that."

"Hey, when you've got a father who can make you do crazy things, you'll learn a thing or two." She winked at him mischievously and placed it on the bed. "So how are we going to hook this puppy up? We'll probably need an extension cord or a power bar, the AC Adapter on this thing is huge."

"Um..." Arnold thought for a moment, considering what they could do. "You could unplug my C.D. Player for now, and we'll put the VCR in its place. Oh, and the inputs are on the back of the-"

"You're not suggesting we watch on THAT wimpy thing, are you?" Helga pointed to the very small TV Arnold had. "No no no no. Small TV's like that are not for watching movies, especially with another person. You're going to need something a lot bigger." She paused a moment, thinking about it. "Oh! I know what we can do."

"What's that?" Arnold asked curiously.

"I'll need your computer monitor, a few strong wooden beams, support, a hammer, some nails, screws, sandpaper, an extension chord, a power bar, and a Yahoo soda." Helga said, counting the things off her fingers.

Arnold stared at her with confusion and surprise. "What do you need all that for?"

"You'll see, football head. You'll see." Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

Without another word, Helga hurried downstairs and went to part one of her mission, which was asking around for her needed materials.

"Mr. Potts, do you have a power bar I could borrow?"

"Mr. Hyun, I'll need those wooden beams you have."

"Mrs. Kokoshka, do you and Mr. Kokoshka have an extension cord, and some wooden supports?"

"Phil, may I borrow your tools for a minute? I need a hammer, screwdriver and some nails and screws. And, oh, actually, do you have an electric drill?"

"Gertie, do you have any Yahoo soda? And make some popcorn for Arnold and I if you please."

Once Helga had all the materials she needed, she went down to the basement to place them all on the work table. Then she took a measuring tape and an electric stud finger, raced back upstairs and measured the length of the wall space across from Arnold's bed, located some studs and then marked some places with a marker and then measured the computer monitor, and raced back downstairs to the cellar.

She measured, cut, drilled, nailed, and sanded for a good fifteen minutes before she took a breath and stood back to admire her work. She'd made a lengthy shelving unit made from the wooden beams and the shelf support pieces. She then took two metal support pieces, the shelf, and all the tools she needed and went back upstairs to Arnold's room.

In amazement, Arnold watched as Helga screwed two lengthy metal pieces with the ends turned upward to act as supports, he guessed. She then installed the shelf she had made, and screwed the supports into the wall. Then she took the VCR and placed it on top before going in and plugging in everything, then placed the computer monitor on top of the VCR, and plugged in the RCA inputs into an RCA and Coaxil adapter, then another wire which connected to the computer monitor.

"Ta-da." Helga said as she gestured to her finished work. "Now we're really watching TV!"

"Wow....gosh Helga...I...I don't know what to say." Arnold was beyond amazed. She had just gone and built a shelf unit to support the VCR and monitor!

"And ya know, after we take that stuff off, you can use the shelf again for other things, like books and stuff." Helga said, and sat next to him on his bed.

Arnold broke into a grin. "Really Helga, you're too much. Thank you!" He inched over to her and threw his arms around her in a grateful hug.

Helga's heartbeat quickened and she let out a dreamy sigh, a dopey and lovesick smile on her face, which happened just about every time he hugged her. Only now, since their last hug, Helga allowed herself to enjoy it longer instead of pushing him away. After all, he knew her feelings by now, which although was still a bit nerve-wracking to her since she still didn't know how HE felt, but she felt that it wasn't so necessary to push him away. Unless maybe they were in front of their classmates.

Alone, well, the sky was slowly becoming the limit.

"Oh, what the heck, c'mere you!" Helga gave him a rather big hug in return, which ended up in him getting his nose mashed into her collarbone.

"Mmph, Helga!" Arnold said in a slight muffle before he looked up at her and smiled shakily.

"Oops. Sorry." Helga smirked, not sounding the least bit sorry.

Arnold smirked in return and lowered his arms to around her waist. "You're not sorry."

"Oh I'm not, am I? Well then....Superca...um....something something...expi...um... something else...dotious!"

The blonde boy laughed. "I think you mean _._"

"Why, Arnold! I had no idea you were into musicals." She teased.

"Why not? _Mary Poppins_ was a great movie. I loved the dancing penguins."

"George reminded me of Big Bob." Helga said. "Only without the fact that he called his kids by their wrong names. I remember begging Miriam to try to hire Mary Poppins to be my nanny."

"Grandma dressed up as Mary and pretended to be her for an entire week!"

The two of them laughed, hardly even aware that they were having such a silly conversation about a movie like that. Once the laughter died down, Helga went to his bookshelf where he had indicated the movies were and browsed them, trying to figure out which one to watch.

"Geez Arnoldo, you have enough Disney movies to make a directory!"

"Not really." Arnold said sheepishly. "I'm still missing some of them. Which one do you want to watch?"

"What do you want to watch?"

"You can pick, I don't care."

"It was your idea."

"Go on, you're the guest."

"Oh, fine! Doi..."

She kept an eye out for one in particular, and then she found it. With a big grin, she pulled it out.

"We're gonna watch _Beauty And The Beast._" She said, going over and tossing the tape to him. "I'm gonna go change, you get the movie ready."

"Um...Helga? I can't.

Helga rolled her eyes and then took the tape, placing into the VCR and then gave him the remote. Or rather, tossing it to him, as well as his PJ's.

"Get changed, you."

--

Finally, when they were both changed and sitting up against pillows propped up on the wall against his bed, now watching the movie together. They mostly sat back in silence, although sometimes Helga would imitate the characters and make faces, which made Arnold in turn laugh, and he'd made a few faces too and made her giggle.

"Man, poor Beast...I mean _Adam_." Helga said, fluffing her pillow a little more. "Here he goes trying to win her heart with all he can to a girl he's so sure doesn't love him back..."

They were at the scene when Beast was letting Belle go when she saw her father fall ill in the woods through the mirror.

Arnold shifted lightly at the irony of that statement, but not one to be at loss for words, merely went along with it.

"Well she does have a lot to think about, especially with her father being sick. But we know she does care about him. Despite all the torture she was put through in the beginning." Arnold replied. "She has to think about whether or not she feels in love."

"So dumb to let her go, and yet so smart when you really love someone..."

"She will come back. She'll always come back."

"He's a lonely, love-starved soul who just wants to be loved to be saved. Outside he's rough and mean, but inside, he has a huge heart."

"She's a real dreamer. She's drawn to him, interested, despite how he is and how he looks."

"He's rough with her and others to hide his feelings so as not to be tricked again..."

"She stands her ground and lets him know she will not be pushed around."

"He does a lot to help her..."

"She helps him right back."

"You know, they really remind me of-" Helga began.

"You and I." Arnold finished for her.

The two of them exchanged glances and blushed before looking away. It was so hard to believe that in a lot of ways, they were very similar to Belle and the Beast. It was so ironic, it really was.

A few more moments passed, and Arnold couldn't help what he did then. He inched closer to Helga and brought an arm around her shoulders, hesitantly. He felt her stiffen for a moment, but then she relaxed and then snuggled into him. He blushed at her closeness, but didn't make any attempt to move away. In fact, he smiled. This was nice, really nice. He'd never actually cuddled with a girl like this before. It was really nice.

Helga couldn't believe that Arnold had actually done something she had ever only dreamed of, putting his arm around her and bringing her close. She couldn't believe it, they were actually cuddling like a couple! Could this mean...?

_Nah, he's probably just being nice about my feelings...oh, but still, Arnold!!! You're so sweet to consider my feelings and do this for me! Now if you'll just come and tell me you love me, that'll make it even better!_

Well, a girl can dream, can't she?

Still, none the less, she couldn't have felt more happy and in love being there, cuddling with her beloved like she was. All her troubles were melted away as they watched the classic film and cuddled together...it was all perfect, absolutely a perfect.

And it wasn't a dream.

"Hey, Helga?"

"Mm?"

"...Thanks for doing this with me. I'm having a good time." Arnold admitted with a soft blush.

Helga smiled and lay her head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, so she inched closer to him. "No problem, football head."

Normally she would've added a snappy addition such as "Just don't get used to it!", but right now, she just didn't care about her ego. She wanted nothing to ruin this perfect moment. Besides, she'd been working hard these past two weeks. It was about time she indulged herself in a little bit of love when it was presented to her.

Despite that he knew why she did that, he was still a little surprise at how open and affectionate Helga was tonight. Then again, she had been for the past few weeks on a few occasions, but it was still quite a change from her usual behaviour. He liked it that she could be herself, and yet affectionate when it counted. She was a dragonfly; sure the stinger wasn't fun and made you fear them, but they truly were beautiful in their own way.

Now that he was getting more and more used to it, especially nowadays, he felt a lot more comfortable and confident with her. Not to mention he wasn't as afraid as he usually was when saying the wrong thing. And he knew now her teasing wasn't as bad and just to keep her reputation up. She was trying to adjust, but it would just take time.

No problem. Character development sometimes took a little while to adjust to, even for kids.

--

After the movie was over, Helga had already fallen asleep, and was asleep against his shoulder and cuddling into him. At this, Arnold realized that they were going to have to sleep in his bed together. She was well asleep, and he didn't want to wake her up. It was raining outside, with the rain pelting the skylight a bit noisily, but it was calming.

_Oh boy...I hope she doesn't get upset tomorrow morning._ Arnold thought as he took the other remote and turned off all the lights with it.

Gently, he lay Helga down as he brought her pillow for her to lie on. Thankfully, she didn't wake up as he did that. He then brought his own pillow down, and looked down at her as she slept. For a few moments, he couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so soft and sweet as she was sleeping, very peaceful. Her nose sometimes twitched, and she'd let out a breathing noise through her nose.

Arnold smiled a little and reached down to gently touch the bow on her head. He felt pretty flattered that she always wore that bow in her hair just because he'd said he liked it when they were three. He figured it was just because she liked it and got into a habit of wearing it. That was partially true, apparently, but no. She wore it just for him. Out of love.

_She's really done a lot for me, all out of love._ Arnold thought, and gently touched her cheek. _Now that I think about it...I really don't think I would mind being in love with her. She deserves to be loved...if not me, then I hope someone will. She needs it, she really does._

"Mm....mmm...Arnold...." Helga murmured in her sleep.

For a split second, Arnold had thought she'd woken up. "H-Helga?"

"Mm...Arnold...why..." Helga rolled onto her back, her brow was furrowing.

Arnold let out a tiny sigh of relief, and looked back at Helga as she was talking softly in her sleep.

"Arnold...mmm....why....why won't...you kiss me...." She moaned as if she were sad.

His eyes widened with surprise, unable to believe she'd actually said that. Kiss? She wanted him to kiss her? That was kind of obvious, given the fact that she had kissed him three times in their life, and although the first two were scripted, he knew now that she had no problem with it. And then their rather passionate and forceful kiss atop the FTI building. She loved him, didn't she? No wonder she wanted him to kiss her.

Kissing didn't always happen when nine-year-olds liked each other, but Helga was definitely something else. She must have read a lot of romance novels and seen some movies to actually know or even like the idea of kissing someone you liked. That normally all started when you dated someone as a teenager. But a nine? Oh yes, she had it bad for him.

Still, something inside him was telling him to do it.

Maybe it would help him find out how he felt...

Before he could even think about it, he smiled at her and gently cupped her cheek.

"Gosh, Helga...if you wanted me to kiss you, all you had to do was ask."

Slowly, he then leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips.

_Oh my gosh..._

Arnold felt his heart speed up rapidly and his cheeks get hot as he kissed her, not just from the excitement of it all, but also from the fact that she was sleeping and could wake up at any given moment! But he didn't stop, he allowed himself to gently caress her lips with his own. She deserved a kiss from him, even if she wasn't awake to receive it.

Her lips were soft, warm, and tasted like popcorn and Yahoo soda. Helga stirred lightly in her sleep but didn't wake up. She did, however, start kissing him back. Was she dreaming that he, or someone was kissing her? Was that why she was kissing him back? He did want to move away, but a part of him was enjoying this. A lot.

She was a good kisser. Even in her sleep. Wow.

As he'd suspected, he was enjoying this far too much. He had to stop now, before he would get carried away, or worse, she would wake up. Slowly, and reluctantly, he pulled away and took a breath before he lay down next to her on his back.

_Okay Arnold, new rule. Do not do that again until you're sure you like her._

Arnold heaved a soft sigh and turned his head to look at her again. She was sleeping peacefully now on her back, her chest rising and falling as she breathed in and out. He smiled, and then scooted closer to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Helga." He whispered before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Little did he even realize that Helga had done the same thing to him nearly three weeks ago on her first night here...

--

**Hee hee! Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? XD Well I wanted to make them both kiss each other in their sleep! Cute, eh?**


	8. Sex Education, and oh, a date!

**Well guys, today we'll have some Sex Education! XD Aren't I soooo bad? And we'll have something else, too.**

**Mm...with all the sex content in this chapter, should I change the rating? I mean, it's only the truth about sex. XD**

**Don't worry, I'm not gonna make Arnold and Helga go THAT far. Don't worry.**

**Maybe I will make a fic of that idea someday. Who knows?**

**Also, I learned about sex and how babies were made when I was nine, so why not? I think it's a good age. Especially if you have the right reading material if you choose to use some. The illustrated children's book "Where Did I Come From?" is an excellent book that explains about love making and baby making, growth and birth. :D I definitely recommend it for your own future children someday. **

**Oh, and one last thing. I decided to shorten this chapter a little...but fear not! The next chapter will be the big date. And I think a particular moment that you fellow Arnelga fans are waiting for. ;) I just wanted to make this chapter the little Sex Ed stuff and Arnold popping the question. X3 And don't you worry, too, secret friend! You know who you are. ;)**

**ANYWAY, on with the story!**

--

"Come on, the Wicked Witch of the West was the best part of _The Wizard of Oz!_" Helga insisted.

"She was plain evil, and creepy!" Arnold laughed.

"You know, Glinda and the Wicked Witch used to be friends!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the novel called _Wicked_? It's a story that centres around the Wicked Witch of the West! There's a play for it, too."

Arnold and Helga were on their way to school one Thursday morning a week after the little session with Dr. Bliss, and since then, when alone, they sometimes would take the opportunity to chat about things. Their conversations were actually a lot of fun, from agreeable topics to heated debates, to just laughing and sharing weird and fun stories.

"No, I haven't. Is it good?"

"Incredible! It's a good read, football head. I guarantee it. You know what else is good? _Return To Oz_. Now THAT movie, was incredibly neat!"

"What's that movie? Is it a sequel?"

"You bet it is! It was made in the eighties. I saw it when they re-released it in theatres two years ago." Helga said as if she were bragging. "Oh criminy Arnold, it's so bizarre! Olga dragged me to see it at the time, and I figured it was probably as mushy as the first, but no! It's incredibly weird."

"How weird?"

"You'll have to watch it and find out, Arnoldo. It's actually based on two of the Wizard of Oz book series, _The Wonderful Land of Oz _and _Ozma of Oz_." Helga winked at him. "Oh man, one scene even gave me nightmares! In the scene, Dorothy's gotta go get some magic powder to bring a moose head to life...and she's gotta steal it from this equally wicked woman known as Mombi. Ooh! She's pure evil! And she has the ability to change her head."

"_What_?! That's...that's so grotesque!"

"It's not what you think, it's actually done pretty well that's not really gross. But anyway, so Dorothy sneaks into her room and goes to the main cupboard...she's reaching for the Powder of Life, when suddenly...oh, you'll have to watch the scene! It's no fun if I just tell you."

"Oh come on, I want to know!"

"Ah ah ah, it'll be more fun once you see it from the movie itself. Besides, we're here." Helga pointed up ahead, where P.S. 118 was. "So we'll have to save it for later."

Helga kept a cool front, replacing her expression with that of her usual scowl, looking as if she would rather be doing something else as she wheeled Arnold up to the school. Rhonda, Nadine and Sheena were sitting outside on the front steps, probably gossiping, and looked up as they saw them coming. By now, all their fellow classmates were used to seeing Helga pushing Arnold around in his wheelchair. She never said much unless it had to do with her helping out, she didn't tease or call him names in front of everyone much, unless the situation called for it. Unexpectedly, because now everyone was used to it, they didn't make fun of her or him for it.

Until now.

"Well Helga, it seems she still continues to cater to poor little Arnold." Rhonda said in a bit of a condescending way.

"I don't see you spewing out Get Well cards, Princess." Helga said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get this football-headed geek down to class early, if you don't mind."

"Oh, go right ahead. Better you than me." Rhonda laughed, along with Sheena and Nadine, whom both just laughed along so that Rhonda wouldn't target them next. "Isn't that right, ladies?"

"Oh, yeah! For sure!" Sheena nodded.

"No kidding!" Nadine said with a giggle.

"Can you just imagine what kind of mom she'd be?"

"I know! That's just crazy!"

"Helga would probably throw her kids off a nearby bridge if they so much as looked at her the wrong way!"

The girls laughed again, and Arnold had just about had enough of this. He didn't like anyone picking on Helga, especially when she clearly didn't deserve it, like right now.

"Don't you girls have anything better to do than to downsize someone?" Arnold said in a warning tone. "Leave her alone."

_Arnold! He's...he's defending me!_ Helga thought, absolutely shocked.

"Man Arnold, she must've brainwashed you!" Rhonda laughed, not at all fazed.

Helga's fists curled, but before she could do or say anything else, Arnold answered Rhonda again, this time, sounding a lot angrier.

"Look Rhonda, you had better quick talking about Helga that way. Or I'll-"

The girls were surprised, now rendered speechless. It wasn't often that the usually calm, and good-natured Arnold was so ticked off. In the past he might've been irritated with Helga's pranks and teasing, but that was as far as he went. Now he looked as if you had better watch out. Especially in his eyes.

"Jeez, what a grouch. C'mon ladies, let us go continue our discussion _elsewhere._" Rhonda gathered her books, and stuck her nose into the air as she walked up to the main doors, followed by the hurried Nadine and Sheena.

"You didn't have to do that." Helga said. "I could've handled them."

The blonde boy sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, I got a little carried away with her talking to you like that. You didn't even do anything wrong."

Helga just gave a small, rueful smile as she nodded and then gingerly pushed the wheelchair up the stairs and then inside the school. Gerald and Phoebe were already there, chatting at his locker when they saw Arnold and Helga coming to them. Or rather, Helga coming to them while pushing Arnold in his chair.

"Well there you guys are! What took ya?" Gerald asked, mostly to Arnold.

"If you must know Tall-Hair boy, the little _Princess_ decided to make it her day's mission to make Arnold angry." Helga said with a scowl. Despite that the humiliation was directed at her, she couldn't stand someone making Arnold angry like that.

Still, she was flattered that he wasn't hesitant to defend her.

Gerald and Phoebe exchanged glances before looking back at their respective best friends, a little confused. The bell then rang before anyone could say anything about it, and went off to class.

"You all right, Arnold?" Gerald hissed to his best friend.

"I'm fine, Gerald. I just got a little carried away earlier, that's all." Arnold said. "Don't worry about it."

Gerald raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "Whatever you say, man."

Once in class, everyone sat at their seats as Mr. Simmons greeted them all and then held his hands up for attention.

"All right, class, today we have an extra special presentation in regards to our very own health!" Mr. Simmons told them, earning some groans from the class. "Now, now, I can promise you that this will be quite exciting! And this lady here, Doctor Jamison from Hillwood Hospital's very own Gynecology Department, will be presenting to you all a very special and educational explanation on making love!"

The blonde woman sitting in the chair near Mr. Simmons's desk nodded and then stood up. "Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Theresa Jamison, and I am an Obstetrician Gynecologist at Hillwood Hospital. I am here today to teach you all Sex Education. While it is a rather taboo and shocking subject, especially at your age, we feel that is best to educate our younger generation on what it is and what they are in for when the time comes."

A few kids in the class hooted, obviously indicating they knew what it was. Arnold was a little bit confused. He'd heard the terms "sex" and "making love" before, but he never knew exactly what it was. A spitball hit the back of his head, and he shot his head back toward where Helga was sitting. She just shot him a glare and said "What? I didn't do it!". Then she shrugged as if to say "Old habits die hard."

He smiled a little bit, and then turned back to face the front.

Helga was sitting back in her seat, tearing up papers and writing some poems, bored out of her mind. She already pretty much knew what sex was, since having accidentally watching a sex scene in a movie that Olga had been watching. She'd managed to watch about ten minutes of it before Olga shooed her out of the room, making her to think that this wasn't for little kids to see. She too had also read about sex scenes in books, and even implications, also books on growing up and teens having sex. Still, since having not experienced it first hand, she knew pretty much nothing about it except for the basic "procedure" and a few slang terms for it. "Tango", "Hook up", "Do it", "Get it on", for example. She also knew some other details of it, such as that was how a woman got pregnant.

Looking over at Arnold as she tossed a piece of folded up paper as opposed to it being a spitball at his head, she now even thought about the possibility of whether or not they would ever get around to doing that. Not RIGHT NOW of course, they were only nine! That was something she considered for when they were older, like mid to late teens or something.

None the less, she knew that she wanted her first time to be with Arnold. If she couldn't have that, then she would remain abstinent her whole life. Then again, even if they did take such a drastic step, it wouldn't be like they would suffer from any real percussions. As far as she knew, Arnold wouldn't be able to impregnate her.

_Still, even that's a bit too much for me at this age._ Helga thought, leaning back in her chair and placing her feet on her desk. _It does seem interesting, though. I guess it'll be a neat bonding moment if we ever do that, maybe in a few years or whatever. I don't want to wait until marriage! Nah, not until Arnold is my first time. If not, forget it._

"All right, all right, settle down." Dr. Jamison said. "Now I know some of you may already be somewhat aware of what sex really is. When a man and a woman love each other very much, they will indeed partake in making love, which is a term for having sex, since it is most often done between two people who love each other. Now, how it works is..."

She showed them some diagrams on an easel, showing drawings of the male and female anatomy, private parts and all, and then some rather...graphic diagrams...

As he listened to this, Arnold felt himself stiffen a little. It was pretty surprising to see how sex worked. His eyes widened considerably, and he wasn't sure what to think. It was so..._personal_! And a little weird. Very. A man would insert his..._thing_ into the woman's _thing_...? Oh my!

Arnold's cheeks pinkened, and then he felt something hit the back of his head. A piece of rolled up paper. For once, he was actually relieved by the distraction. He glanced at Helga, who stared at him while whispering "What?" with a light scowl.

--

Some moments passed, and then Helga saw a neatly folded piece of paper on her desk. She stared at it, a little confused, and opened it.

_**I don't know about you, but this is really bizarre. How do you do it, Helga? You're so calm about it. I'm pretty weirded out...how do you do it?**_

_**~Arnold**_

Helga blinked as she read the note, seeing now it was from Arnold, and hid a smile behind her hand. He was so cute! It was obvious to her now that he knew pretty much little to nothing about sex. Understandable, not many kids their age did. Somehow she expected that, since he did too much of everything else than to wonder where babies came from.

_Oh Arnold my love, you're simply adorable when you're all bashful and confused! Awww..._ Helga thought with a dopey smile.

She wrote back to him, deciding to humour him.

_**Let's just say I already know all this stuff for the most part. It's a wonder what books and movies can do, football head. ;)**_

_**~Helga G. Pataki for President**_

A few moments later, it came back.

_**You already know this stuff?! Wow. I mean, that is, you read about it and all that.**_

She giggled quietly to herself and wrote back again.

_**You bet I did, Arnoldo. Say, why are you even writing to me, anyway? Wouldn't you rather talk to tall-hair boy?**_

_**No way! He's as clueless as I am.**_

_**Figured. XD**_

_**Ha ha. Well, um, do you still have a book about it?**_

_**Yeah, I do. I got two of 'em. Why?**_

_**Would it be okay if I borrowed it? I have to admit I'm kind of curious.**_

_**Nursie's explanations not good enough for ya?**_

_**No, no! I mean...I just want to read about it.**_

_**No need, she's gonna pass out a couple to those who want one. You can go get one.**_

_**Okay, I'll do that. Thanks anyway. :)**_

_**Don't mention it. ...Really, don't. Or I'll pound you.**_

_**Whatever you say, Helga. XD**_

_**You stink. XD**_

_**I know. XD**_

_**XD**_

_**XD**_

_**Why the heck are we doing that?!**_

_**You tell me. ;)**_

_**Shut up.**_

_**Okay. :D**_

_**XD**_

_**XD**_

_**You're doing it again!**_

_**Doing what? :)**_

_**XD You still stink, football head.**_

_**XD Thank you, Pinky.**_

_**Pinky?!**_

_**You can call me insults, but I can't? That's mean.**_

_**Suck it up, binky boy.**_

_**Binky boy?! Oh now you're asking for it. ...Bowie.**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hay is for horses.**_

_**I'll kill you!**_

_**When? XD**_

_**Now!**_

_**Okay. But can I have a Yahoo soda before I die?**_

_**We'll talk about it.**_

_**Yay!**_

_**Shut up.**_

_**You shut up.**_

_**Make me!**_

_**I will.**_

_**How? :3**_

_**XD No idea.**_

_**XD Figured.**_

_**XD**_

_**XD**_

_**Now YOU'RE doing it!**_

_**Oh yeah well, shut it, hair boy!**_

_**How can I? I'm not even talking.**_

_**Quit being so smart, football head!**_

_**Okay, Pinky.**_

_**Don't call me that!**_

_**Make me.**_

_**I don't make monkeys, I train 'em!**_

_**Good one. XD**_

_**Thanks. XD**_

_**What were we talking about?**_

_**I don't know. Something about a lizard.**_

_**XD Ha ha.**_

_**;)**_

_**This is fun...**_

_**Don't get used to it, paste-for-brains. I'm just doing this 'cause I have nothing better to do.**_

_**Suuuuuuuure you are. Admit it Helga, you're having fun. You would've stopped if you weren't having fun.**_

_**Not true. I just didn't want to be rude.**_

_**Not buying it. You're having fun. :D**_

_**I'm not!**_

_**Yes you are.**_

_**No I'm not!**_

_**Yes you are.**_

_**No I'm-don't start that again!**_

_**Start what? :)**_

_**That!**_

_**What's that?**_

_**You're impossible!**_

_**XD **_

_**You stink, football head.**_

_**You too, Pinky.**_

_**Stop it!**_

_**Stop what?**_

_**Oh don't you dare!**_

_**;)**_

_**XD**_

_**Good luck, Mrs. President. XD I already feel bad for the First Man!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**:D**_

_**Ohhhh, you're in for it now!**_

_**Am I? :)**_

_**Yes.**_

_**How so?**_

_**Shut up!**_

_**No.**_

_**Yes!**_

_**No.**_

_**Yes!**_

_**Nooooooooooooooooooooo.**_

_**Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssss.**_

_**XD**_

_**XD**_

_**You still stink.**_

_**I know. :)**_

Over class, they continued to pass notes to each other surprisingly unnoticed. Everyone was so fixated on either paying attention or talking quietly amongst themselves. It was a lot of fun! Arnold found himself trying to hold in his laughter as he and Helga passed notes back in forth, on a friendly and yet rivaling manner. It was fun, they were having fun. And he knew she was having fun too, despite that she wasn't about it admit it.

Gerald did cast them a couple of looks, but decided not to butt in. Especially since Arnold shot him a couple of glances in warning. He then looked at Phoebe where she was sitting on Helga's free side (Helga's desk is against the wall), and saw the Japanese girl watching Helga and smiling. She noticed him looking at her and looked back at him. She waved, with a bashful smile. Smiling, Gerald waved back at her.

Dr. Jamison continued talking about sex, as well as safe sex which involved talking of condoms, diaphragms, jelly, and all that other paraphernalia. As it progressed, Arnold did find himself to be less nervous and stiff about it, and more curious. It was still big and overwhelming, since you normally didn't think about doing this kind of thing at nine years old, but he was pretty curious about how it all worked, what it was like, why it was the way it was...it was interesting.

_**Hey football head, did you know that humans and dolphins are the only creatures who actually have sex for pleasure?**_

Arnold didn't know that. He took in that information and nodded before writing back to her. Pretty neat stuff she knew, he had to admit.

_**Really? I didn't know that. **_

_**Well now ya do.**_

_**I guess so. You're pretty smart, Helga. ;)**_

_**XD I know a lot of things, football head.**_

_**Like what?**_

_**Two plus two is four. **_

_**XD Ha ha. Very funny. I didn't know that until now.**_

_**You suck at sarcasm.**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hay is for horses.**_

_**Oh, right back at me, huh?**_

_**Yep. ;)**_

_**Hey, Helga?**_

_**What, football head?**_

_**I know this is crazy, especially for me to ask in the middle of class and all, but um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for dinner with me maybe tomorrow night?**_

_**...Really?**_

_**Yeah. If you want to. **_

_**Why are you asking this all of a sudden?**_

_**Well, um, to be honest Helga, I want us to have some time to ourselves with no real interruption, where we can talk and just have fun. And...well, to be honest, I have a lot I want to talk about with you. In fact, if you want, after we're done, we can go back to the house and we'll sit on the roof under the stars. If you want to, that is. **_

Helga was taken aback by all this, unsure of how to respond. Was Arnold asking her on a DATE?!Something to do? Just the two of them? Really?! She was just about absolutely shocked.

No WAY was she turning THIS down!

_**Well...sure, I guess. Whatever floats your boat.**_

_**Really?! :D**_

_**XD Yes.**_

_**Sounds great. :) Thanks, Helga.**_

_**Um, sure....I guess. Um, hey, how are we going to get you on the roof? Your leg will make it hard.**_

_**Don't worry, we'll think of a way. :)**_

_**Well, okay then.**_

_**:)**_

_**XD**_

_**:)**_

_**So what, it's a date?**_

_**Sure. If you want it to be.**_

After that, the bell rang, signaling it was time for recess.

"If you have any questions, I will be in the nurse's office today and the rest of this week." Dr. Jamison said. "So don't hesitate to come and see me if you want to know anything."

"Hey." Helga hissed to Arnold. "Go with Geraldo, okay? I gotta go talk with Phoebe."

"Got it." Arnold gave her a thumbs up and then wheeled out of class after Gerald.

Phoebe came up to Helga as they filed out of class. Ooh, she had an idea of what was going on.

"All right Helga, what's going on? I saw that look on your face." Phoebe said, smiling knowingly.

"Let's just say the dense but adorable football head asked me out on a date."

"Really?!"

"More or less."

"Awww, Helga, that's wonderful!" Phoebe gushed happily. "I'm so happy for you! Are you going?"

"Well of COURSE I am. I doubt that it WON'T be awkward if I said no, since we're living under the same roof and all." Helga said sarcastically.

"Oh, true." Phoebe realized, nodding. "Well, then I'll bet you're looking forward to it!"

"Doi, of course!" Helga then broke out into a grin.

--

"You did WHAT?!" Gerald exclaimed in surprise as he wheeled Arnold outside onto the playground. Since they couldn't do anything, they normally sat up against the fence and would maybe toss a ball to each other back and forth.

"I asked Helga to go on a date with me." Arnold said, keeping his voice down. "I think it would really help me to figure out my feelings for her."

"You mean you still don't know?!"

"Not really. I mean, I think I am leaning more toward it now, but I just want to be sure so that I don't get her hopes up or lead her on." Arnold said. "I think we just need to have some time alone with little to no interruption from home or anyone else, and just talk and talk about things, you know?"

"I hear ya, man." Gerald said. "Well...you're still crazy, but, I'm willin' to wish ya good luck."

Arnold smiled. "Thanks, Gerald." He did their little secret handshake with him. "I hope it goes well."

"With you man, even if it's Helga, she's got nothin' to worry about. Unfortunately."

"Gerald!"

"I'm just sayin'..."


	9. Bella Notte Part 1

**Well here you go, folks! The long awaited date! And then some. :D I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

**And special thanks to someone I shall refer to as my "secret friend"! XD**

**The song "Bella Notte" comes from the adorable classic Disney movie "Lady And The Tramp", and yes, you suspicion on that is right. XD**

**Oh, and I was originally going to make the entire situation one chapter, but I decided to cut it off there at the end, which I think works for it. Don't you worry, it will all continue on in chapter ten, and I'll be quicker to update that. :D**

**Enjoy. :)**

**--**

"Are you sure, Gerald? Does it really look okay?"

"Come on man, you're in a wheelchair! It can't get much past this. And you look FINE!" Gerald insisted.

Arnold took another look at himself in the mirror, taking in his outfit for the evening. A blue dress shirt, and black trousers. Simple, right? He looked pretty good, casual and yet somewhat formal all at once. He DID want to look nice for tonight's date.

"Well, I guess you're right. Except for the cast." Arnold said, and sighed. "Oh well, at least the doctor said I could get it off next month. I'll have to wear a brace for two weeks, though. They want to make sure my leg will be stable enough."

"About time, man!" Gerald said, and leaned up near the full-length mirror they had borrowed. "You'll finally get your freedom back!"

"That's true." Arnold smiled, excited at the thought of how he'll soon be able to play baseball again, to walk again, to play basketball, everything. "Still, I'll kind of miss having Helga around." He admitted sheepishly. "It's actually been nice having her here, and surprisingly, she's been pretty good to everyone and my grandparents really like her, and she likes them too."

Gerald gave a small smile, unsure of how to properly respond to that. "Man, that Helga G. Pataki's gone soft!"

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"I suppose..." Gerald shrugged, and looked at his watch. "Okay, so she said she'll leave Phoebe's place and meet you at the restaurant at 6:30. It's 6:15 right now, so let's get you goin' over there."

"Sounds good." Arnold said, his heart beating rapidly with anticipation. "Gerald... can I be honest with you about something?"

"What's that?"

"...I'm really excited about this."

--

Meanwhile, over at Phoebe's, the girls were just about getting some last minute things ready before heading off.

"So Arnold wants to take you to that new little casual Italian place?" Phoebe said as she continued to apply Helga's makeup. "That sounds nice!"

"Sure, Pheebs." Helga said nonchalantly. She didn't much like having makeup applied to her, since she preferred to do it herself, but Phoebe had begged her, so she caved. "It does sound pretty nice."

"Aren't you excited?" Phoebe stepped back to admire her work, and gave a thumbs-up. "There, finished! You look beautiful, Helga!"

"Yeah?" Helga stood up from the chair and looked in the mirror. She did look nice. Really nice. She was wearing a sleeveless simple pink and purple striped dress that went a few inches below her knees, with an adorable pink sash tied around the waist in a little bow, much like how she now wore her bow on her head with her hair down. Phoebe had applied on light makeup for her to enhance her features in a subtle but effective way. Light purple eyeshadow, a touch of blush, and a pink lipstick that was dark enough to see, but light enough to go with her fair skin tone. "Well, I guess I do look pretty good."

"Oh Helga, I'm so happy for you!" Phoebe smiled. "You and Arnold going on a date together! I'm sure this is something you've wanted for so long!"

"Wanted doesn't even begin to describe it." Helga murmured dreamily. "Pheebs, I never thought this would happen...I really hope I won't screw this up." It wasn't often she was so emotional like this, even in front of her best friend. "I...I love him so much, Phoebe. I'd hate for him to never want to take me out again. I just hope I can show him how much I love him more than I show much I try to prove otherwise."

"You'll be fine, Helga. Just be yourself." Phoebe told her. "I know you can do it."

"But what if he doesn't love me back, Pheebs?" Helga said, sitting on the mattress that was Phoebe's bed. "I-I don't know if I could handle that."

"He's had a lot of time to think about it, and you two have been spending quite a bit of time together since he was injured." Phoebe reasoned, sitting beside her. "I can't speak for Arnold, but I think tonight is just what you two need. Maybe he will love you back. I actually wouldn't be surprised if he did love you. I don't know, he gives you these really nice and soft looks, and he's always so nice to you and quick to defend you. I don't know Helga, I think he might have a crush on you."

Helga gave Phoebe a small, sad smile. "I hope so, Pheebs. I don't say this often enough but, you're the best."

Phoebe smiled and hugged her. "You're my best friend, Helga. And I want you to be happy."

Hugging her back, Helga smiled more. "Thanks, Pheebs. I...I want you to be happy too. So, you and tall-hair boy going out yet?"

The Japanese girl blushed and giggled. "No. But I do think we are a little bit more than friends now..."

"That's the spirit!" Helga slapped her lightly on the back.

Phoebe giggled again and looked at the clock. "Oh! I think we should get going now. It's 6:15! Let's go meet the boys, and then I'll leave with Gerald."

Helga smirked. "You caught on to that, didn't you?"

"I caught on before, and during the first double date we all went on." Phoebe smiled.

"Only you, Pheebs. Only you."

--

Later on, both sets of best friends met up at the designated restaurant right on time at 6:24.

The little casual yet somewhat elegant Italian restaurant known as "Little Taste of Italy", which had just opened soon after the building it was located in had been renovated, was where Arnold decided to take Helga this evening. For a change of pace, and since they both had a mutual fondness for Italian food.

Hopefully tonight would get all the loose ends tied up, and get everything out on the table.

"Hello, ladies." Gerald said smoothly as they all met up. "How are you this fine, lovely evening?"

"Can't complain." Helga said with a light shrug.

"We're fine, thanks!" Phoebe smiled at him sweetly. "How are you?"

"Not too bad, actually." Arnold smiled.

"Pretty good, if I do say so myself." Gerald said in a suave-like manner. "Now what say we leave these two to their little date and we go get some hamburgers?"

Phoebe giggled. "Sure! Bye Helga and Arnold, have a good time!"

"We will." Helga said with slight nervousness in her voice. "I'll call you tonight, Pheebs."

"Got it!" Phoebe gave her a thumbs-up.

"See you, man, and good luck!" Gerald said, doing the little thumbshake with Arnold.

"Thanks, Gerald. See you later." Arnold smiled.

The other couple waved to them and headed off down the street, leaving Arnold and Helga alone in front of the restaurant in silence.

"So...looks like they're going on a little date of their own." Helga said plainly.

"Yeah, I guess they are. Gerald did offer to take Phoebe out while you and I are... well, here." Arnold blushed a little. "Um, do you want to go inside?"

"Sure." Helga said, and took the handlebars of his wheelchair, going to the main entrance.

The main doors were electric doors like at the supermarket, which wasn't often seen in a restaurant. Helga wheeled him inside, and stood near the sign that read "Please wait for a hostess to seat you".

"Hello, and welcome to A Little Taste of Italy! My name is Hannah, and I'll be your waitress tonight! So, you are a party of...?" Said a waitress as she came over to them. _These two are such a cute couple!_

"Two, please." Arnold said. "We'd like a table for two. With wheelchair access, also, please."

"All right, follow me then!" Hannah said, and led them around the restaurant, going toward the back.

Helga followed after her, looking around to make sure no one either of them knew was there. Thankfully, she was in luck. At least, for now. The evening was still young, so someone still had time to show up if they did.

Hannah brought them to a table for two in the back against the wall, next to a large poster of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. She placed two place mats, two menus, some utensils, and two glasses. She then removed one of the chairs so that Arnold would be able to sit up in his wheelchair no problem.

"All right, here you go! Have a seat here! Can I get you anything to drink to get started?"

Arnold looked at Helga, who shrugged in an "I don't care" manner. He looked at Hannah and gave a smile.

"We'll have a bottle of your finest Yahoo soda."

Hannah laughed, and Helga even managed to crack a smile at his little joke.

"Well okey-dokey, I'll be back then." Hannah jotted it down on her pad and then headed off to the bar area.

"How interesting you did that, football head." Helga sneered.

Arnold blushed a little. "Ah, it was nothing. I guess I was just trying to be funny."

He cleared his throat and then took a moment to look at her. Needless to say, Helga looked really pretty. Just about the same as she did during the time they were at Chez Paris with his grandparents and other boarders. The makeup was subtle but effective in bringing out her features, most especially her beautiful blue eyes. Her hair down, tied with her bow in the back, cascading down her shoulders, made her look a little more mature and feminine, he had to admit.

"And um...you look really pretty." Arnold said, and blushed a little more. He could barely take his eyes off her. "I like your hair, it's pretty when it's down. Not that I don't like your pigtails, don't get me wrong. But I think you look pretty with your hair down as well, it suits you, that's all."

Helga blushed considerably, awed by his sweet compliments. Normally when someone spoke against how she wore her hair in pigtails 99% of the time, she would simply scowl and tell them she changed for nobody. But she knew that he wasn't telling her to change, especially not to his preference. He was just simply paying her an innocent compliment and stating that he liked it. Nothing wrong with that, right? Now that she took a moment to consider it, rather than jumping to a conclusion so as to hide her feelings, she smiled then.

"Thanks, Arnold. Glad you can see how girls go through a lot of painful hard labour in order to look good for you pigs known as men." She teased.

Arnold laughed at that, getting used to her sense of humour. Nowadays, outside of school, when they were alone or even with Gerald and Phoebe, her bullying was more playful jokes and adding some sarcastic humour. She was very witty, and knew how to make people laugh, most especially with her impressions of their classmates.

"Oink oink." Arnold said, making crazy eyes and sticking his tongue out. "C'mon Abner, let's run outside and be free little pigs! What's that? Oh yes, you do smell nice. Do I as well? Oh thank you my good pig partner. Oink oink."

This time Helga laughed, that same, true genuine laughter Arnold could remember during their evening at Chez Paris. He smiled, remembering how nice her laugh was and how much he enjoyed seeing her laugh like that because of him. Here she was, the big bully of their grade, laughing because of him! It made him melt inside, since it showed that she was being herself and comfortable with him. That made him feel good, really good. He was glad that she was feeling more and more comfortable with him as time went by.

Needless to say, he was almost glad that he'd injured his leg that day practically a month ago. It brought them closer together. He was pretty thankful for that.

Hannah came back with two tall glasses of Yahoo soda, each with a bendy straw. When asked for their orders, they said they would need more time, and so she went off promising to come back in a few minutes.

"I know what I want." Helga said immediately upon looking at her menu. "I want some spaghetti and meatballs."

Arnold smiled. "If that's what you want, Helga. I'm going to have...uh..." His eyes scanned the menu, unsure of what to go for.

Helga smiled as she watched him scan the menu, his curious and wandering green eyes unblinking. She could sit there watching him for hours. On any given day, Arnold was an adorable kid. Big, soft green eyes holding such a sweet gentleness to them, half-lidded some of the time. His soft cornflower blonde hair sticking up in an unruly manner. His rounded nose that she always had an urge to squeeze and say "Honk honk". And of course, his oblong-shaped head, resembling that of a football. Helga had seen from a photo of his parents that he had showed to her the night before, that he had inherited it from his mother, who had a very round head but not as shapely as his. His mouth was pretty cute, the way it could practically stretch a mile long in a big smile, and then curl up into a perfect little "o". He was so cute.

But it wasn't his looks that drew her to him. Although granted, that moment she met him when they were only three, she'd thought he was adorable. And he was, he was a cute little boy, who was showing her kindness. His do-good personality, his empathy, his caring for others, his maturity beyond his age, and how charming he really was. Everything about him, inside and out, drew her to him. She loved him deeply, for everything about him. He was the perfect boy for her, that much she knew by now. It was amazing how he still stuck by her and made an effort to be a good friend to her even when she treated him like dirt. He saw right through her, knowing her true self was always deep inside hidden beneath her rough exterior, begging to come out.

She loved him. Plain and simple. He gave her a drive in life, to be happy, to have something to look forward to, to have hope for a bright future, everything. Arnold was undoubtedly her everything.

It was strange to say at nine years old, and she knew full well there were other boys out there, though she didn't care. As long as she had Arnold, no other boy mattered. Not unless she gradually went for it.

Shaking her head, she didn't want to think about that. The thought of herself liking another boy just didn't sit right with her. Sure, Arnold wasn't the only boy in the world, she knew that, but she loved him truly and deeply, for real. She didn't want anyone else. She didn't care that people would say "Well you shouldn't just settle for the first man coming your way. You should browse, think of your options."

_No. Helga G. Pataki doesn't need options. Those other boys can take a hike._ Helga thought indignantly. _Arnold is the only one for me. We're perfect for each other. _

Well, she hoped so.

"-meatballs."

It took her a few seconds to register then that Arnold had spoken up, breaking her train of thought.

"Huh? What?" She blinked.

Arnold looked at her, mildly confused. "I said...I was thinking to get the same thing you were getting, spaghetti."

"Oh, oh. Okay." Helga said. "Listen football head, let's split it."

"What?" Arnold looked at her, tilting his head.

"Are you deaf?" She snorted, shaking her head. "I said, we'll get a medium, and we'll split it, since it's what we both want. That way we'll save money and no bite will be left unfinished. Trust me, I know these things. Italians have big plates." She held her hands several inches apart.

Split it? Arnold looked at her strangely about that. He wasn't repulsed by the idea, he was more surprised than anything else. Any other time before this, he would have simply taken her excuse, though it was valid, as it was and accepted it. But he knew she had an ulterior motive. She wanted to share to be close to him, like when they would share a milkshake or a drink.

Then again, what did he have to lose? It WOULD save them money, and they wouldn't be wasting the food, and he could make Helga happy. Why not? It wasn't a bad idea at all.

"Well, okay. If you want to do that, that's fine with me." Arnold said, laying his menu on the table.

"Good to know we're on the same page." Helga said, hiding her smile behind her menu.

Arnold smiled, and then called Hannah back over to their table.

"So, have you decided then?" Hannah smiled, taking out her pen and pad.

"Yeah, we'll have a medium plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Keep the sauce good and hot, toots." Helga said, holding her menu out to her.

"Well! Living dangerously, are we?" Hannah teased, laughing as she took the menus from them. "Sounds good then, I'll be back with your food in a few!" She went off to the kitchen, disappearing behind the big doors.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, not quite sure what to say next. It wasn't exactly awkward, they just wanted to think of a good way to break the ice. After all, it WAS their first date. Arnold wanted it to go well, even if he did turn out not to like her. He wanted Helga to have a nice time no matter how it all turned out.

"Hey, did you see the look on Rhonda's face when Curly actually grabbed her and kissed her like that yesterday?" Helga finally said, trying to make conversation. "Man, that was radical!"

Relieved for conversation, Arnold laughed and nodded. "I felt bad for Rhonda, but I have to admit it's funny. Is it wrong that I find it funny?"

Helga giggled. "You're such a goody two-shoes, Arnoldo. Of course it's wrong! But it's funny, right?"

"I guess so...but still, a kiss should be shared by people who like each other, and it should be treasured. I feel bad for Curly that it was one-sided, and I feel bad for Rhonda since she didn't get to kiss someone she liked." Arnold said, shrugging a little. "I-I mean...! Helga, wait, don't take it the wrong way! I-I meant that..."

"Never mind, Arnold." Helga waved her hand dismissively. "I... I need to go to the bathroom."

She rose to get up, but Arnold wouldn't have it. Before she could leave, he wheeled around and took her by the wrist.

"Helga, listen to me."

She looked at him, her expression blank.

"I know how you felt when I said that, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean it quite the way it sounded. I'm sorry that you took it the wrong way, it wasn't my intention to upset you." He said, and squeezed her hand. "Helga, I'll be honest with you. I...did like it all those times you kissed me. Maybe at the times you did, I was a little freaked out and unsure of what to think, since you always kissed me for so long and I wasn't used to that. But now I've thought a lot about them, and everything else. Helga...I think I might be-"

"Here's your food!" Hannah's cheery voice interrupted them as she placed a plate of spaghetti and meatballs on the table. "Enjoy!"

Both of them thanked her for the food and went back to their places to begin eating. Neither of them decided to bring up what he was about to say before he was cut off, thinking maybe it was time to think it over before jumping to any conclusions.

_What was I doing? I was just about to tell her that I might like her! I can't do that, I can't just tell her that...I have to know first! No, I won't say anything more until I know if I love her or not._

"Sorry about that, football head." Helga said.

"Don't be sorry, Helga." Arnold quickly said. "I shouldn't have said what I did. Don't worry about it, okay?"

She smiled ruefully. "Fine, I won't. ...Can I just say something? I'm only gonna say it once, so pay attention."

The blonde boy looked at her, taken aback, and then nodded. "Um, sure. Go ahead. I'm listening."

Helga sighed, it was now or never. She had to get everything out. "...Arnold, listen, I know you're unsure about how you feel about me now." She sighed as she said this. "But I'm going to need time if you want to just be friends with me. I won't be able to just jump into it all happy and bubbly like it didn't matter. It would matter. Because I...I...." _Oh come on! The cat's already out of the bag!_ "I love you. I can't just bounce back after you turn me down like that. I'll be your friend...but you'll have to give me time."

Arnold felt his heart sink, feeling a pang of sadness for her as she said that. He understood, he knew what it was like to be in love and be friends with someone who didn't like you back. Then again, now looking back, what he had was just a meazly, superficial crush on Lila and Ruth back then. What she spoke of was deeper than just looks.

Deep down, as silly as it seemed, he wanted to like her. He really did. Of course, there was more to life than just being happy because someone you liked loved you back, but given all that she had, or didn't have, it wasn't easy to think that way.

"I understand, Helga." He said softly, reaching over the table and taking her hand. "It's okay. But don't worry yourself yet, okay? I promise you that my answer will be honest, and I will do nothing to lead you on. If you never want to be my friend, that's fine. I'll respect your decision." He hated to say that, but he wanted her to have the option to do what she preferred. "I care about you, Helga. I really do. And more than anything, I want you to be happy."

Helga smiled at him sadly, and nodded. "Okay, football head."

"And Helga, can you promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"I want you to be happy. I want you to move on, and do things in life that you like doing, and don't mourn yourself over this. I'm not saying you can't be sad, because trust me, anyone would be. And Helga, I will always be there for you. I'll always be your friend. If you ever need anything, anything at all, you can come to me. Even if I'm not there for you romantically, I will be there as a friend. Even if I don't feel the same way, I care about you a lot. I want you to be happy. Seeing you happy makes me happy, it really does. Will you do that for me?"

Fighting back tears, and unable to respond, she nodded slowly. He smiled at her and patted her hand before letting go. She then excused herself and went to the bathroom, which thankfully was empty.

Leaning against the countertop and looking into the mirror, Helga could see now that she was crying. Good thing for waterproof mascara. Sniffling, she took a paper towel and dried her eyes with it, her shoulders trembling. She then took out her locket from where it rested against her heart.

"Ohhh Arnold....I don't know what I would do if you didn't love me! But oh, the sweetness you showed me, even if my feelings weren't reciprocated! Arnold I will always love you, that can never change! My love for you is much like time, a river's flow...it will never end! ...Ooh, that's good! I'll have to write it down!"

She shook her head hard, and sank to her knees, looking longingly at the photo of Arnold, with his half-lidded gaze smiling back at her. It was true that no matter what happened in life, she would never stop loving him. Even if she did fall in love with someone else, which was unlikely to her, she would never be able to go a day in her life without thinking about him or seeing his face. No. She could never forget or stop loving him.

"Arnold...oh Arnold...I love you, I want you with me...no, I need you..." She looked up to the ceiling. "Listen, um...God? Please, please let him love me! I'll never ask for anything else! I need him in my life...I can't lose him! I-"

Helga paused, cut off by an all-too familiar sound of wheezing from behind her. Angrily, she stood and turned around, waving her locket in Brainy's face.

"You got a problem with privacy, bub?! Shove off and leave me alone, already! Go stalk Katie Oswolt, she likes you!" Helga yelled, and then left the girl's bathroom in an angry huff.

Brainy smiled to himself, and then for good measure, punched himself in the face.

--

"Are you all right, Helga?" Arnold asked as Helga sat back down.

"I'm fine, Arnoldo." Helga said nonchalantly. "I just needed to go, that's all."

Arnold blinked, and then smiled as he picked up his fork. He'd been waiting for her to return before resuming eating. "Whatever you say, Helga."

The two of them exchanged glances and then started to eat their shared plate of spaghetti. To be playful and lighten the mood, Arnold slurped a noodle to amuse Helga. She giggled, and slurped one as well. They were pretty absorbed in eating and their thoughts, that they didn't even notice Hannah whispering to a couple of men near the kitchen door.

The two ate in contended silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the deliciously prepared spaghetti. Until, that is...

Just as they were about to eat another bite, a sudden musical number from an accordion was heard from nearby. Arnold glanced up, and so did Helga in mid-bite, coming to see that a large Italian man in a chef/waiter's uniform playing an accordion, and a skinnier man playing a little guitar, the kind that men used to play in those old movies while trying to woo a woman.

"_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night_

_And we call it bella notte_" The man sang, capturing the very adorable dinner scene from _Lady And The Tramp_.

Helga's eyes widened with surprise, wondering why they were singing such a song right then. The irony of the entire situation was so obvious that it was practically screaming to the entire restaurant. Luckily, they were playing in the middle of the floor, although not far from their table, so everyone could listen.

But she managed to keep her cool and try to ignore it, no matter how true the words meant to her, she just kept eating, glancing at the music players, trying not to meet Arnold's gaze.

"_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte_"

Oh yes, Arnold could clearly see the irony of the entire situation, also. Here they were, in an Italian restaurant somewhat resembling Tony's from the movie, eating a shared plate of spaghetti and meatballs, two people supposedly in love, or falling in love for that matter, with an Italian man with a mustache singing the very song from the particular scene.

He could feel himself smiling a little, glancing at Helga at the corner of his eye as he too continued to eat, watching the chefs play their music. It was very warming to his heart, making him just about want to sit down and watch the movie.

"_Side by side with your loved one,_

_You'll find enchantment here_"

Helga twirled another few strands onto her fork, and started to eat them, not even noticing that Arnold had also got the same strands. They barely even realized it until they were leaning over the table toward each other as they ate the strands of noodles, ending up with the inevitable situation of their lips meeting. Eyes wide, they stared at each other for a few seconds and then Helga pulled away, blushing furiously as she turned in her seat, looking away.

"_The night will weave its magic spell_"

Arnold blushed, but gave a sweet smile and then gently nudged the last meatball toward her side of the plate as a peace offering. She looked at him as she did that, finding his eyes looking into hers with such softness and kindness, and offering the last meatball to her. It brought her back to the time they first met, and he had offered her his snack after hers had been stolen.

"_When the one you love is near!_"

Smiling big, her blue eyes sparkling with so much love and adoration, she ate the meatball, looking off toward the musical chefs as they continued to play, and off in a dream world, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"_Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!_

_On this lovely bella notte!_"

It was that very moment, looking at her then, as the music flowed into his ears, that the realization that he had subconsciously known all along, yet could never seem to think of it or put it together, was finally clear. It all came to him, in an instant. A thought that he was sure would take him at least an hour to come up with, came to him loud and clear, with no hesitation.

He was in love with her.


	10. Bella Notte Part 2

**Whoo! It's finally happened! Arnold loves Helga! YES!!!! **

**So now, it's the REAL moment, or should I say, moments you have all been waiting for! Don't you worry, there's still more after this!**

**Enjoy the chapter, and once more, thank you everyone for your kind and very much encouraging reviews! :) They really help motivate me and I deeply appreciate you guys taking the time to read this and offer some feedback.**

**Thanks again, and enjoy! :D**

**--**

"Well Hah there! Mah name's Stinky, and Ah sure looooove lemon puddin'! What in the heck's that mean? Ah'm too dumb to know!" Helga said, doing her impression of Stinky as she made crazy eyes to make herself look stupid, and imitating the voice of a typical southern country hick.

Arnold laughed heartily, leaning far back in his chair and holding his stomach. It had been about an hour since their little kiss, and when Arnold had then realized his true feelings. They had talked and talked, ate their food, shared stories, and Helga had even started doing her silly impressions of their classmates. They had long finished eating, as well as their dessert. Now they were just waiting for Hannah to bring them the check.

"Can you do...Gerald?" Arnold snickered, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Okay, tall-hair boy then." Helga thought for a moment, and then held some of her hair up above her head, making her eyes all big and wide. "Yo, I'm Gerald! I play basketball! C'mon, man! That Helga G. Pataki's one big mean bad girl! Ooh look, I know all these urban legends! C'mon, man! Let's go play basketball! Hey, Arnold! What up?! I secretly like Phoebe even though I haven't told her, silly me! I gotta tell her or some other smart guy will get her before me!" She let go of her hair and laughed along with him.

"H-Helga...you're too much." Arnold laughed, wiping the mirthful tears from his eyes.

"Good! Now I'm gonna do YOU, football head!"

"Oh heavens to Betsy, not me." Arnold laughed, pretending to be shocked.

"I'm Arnold, I have a football-shaped head! Come on everyone, let's pull together and we'll solve all the world's problems! Oh hi Lila! Wow, I'm totally giving you a compliment in hopes that you will like me even though I feel indifferent about the very thing I'm complimenting you about! Hey, I'm Arnold! It's what I do! I make people feel good! I like you, do you like me? Aww, that's no fun. But that's okay! I'm still gonna hang around you and try to get you to like me even though you always turn me down!" Helga said in a high voice.

Arnold laughed some more, holding his stomach since it now hurt to laugh, but he couldn't help it. She was just too funny. "H-Hey! I don't sound like that! And I don't say that!" He said between laughs.

"But you're thinkin' it!" Helga pointed at her own head, grinning.

"Of course you know, this means war." Arnold smirked, and then scowled, grabbing both sides of hair to make pigtails. "Outta my way, geek bait! I'm Helga G. Pataki and I'm a lean mean fighting machine! Raar! Outta my way or you'll have to deal with Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers! Football head! Yutz! Paste-for-brains! Go away Arnoldo, you stink! I'm Helga G. Pataki, I secretly like Arnold even though I pretend to hate him because I'm sooooo bad! Outta my way, football head!" He said in a high, squeaky voice.

Any other time, Helga would have thought this to be stupid and offending, but all of a sudden, and even with Arnold, she just couldn't bring herself to be. He was being funny, and telling the truth. He also wasn't using her feelings against her, it was just the truth and was poking fun at it in a good-natured way.

_Wow, his mannerisms rubbed off on me._

Helga burst out laughing, unable to hold back anymore. Normally no one could ever make fun of her that way, at least not without her getting angry if she was in earshot. Her ego was being pushed aside, since her bigger part didn't want to screw this date up. That was the LAST thing she wanted to do. Especially since they came this far.

"Oh yeah?" Helga smirked, and then imitated him again. "Whatever you say, Helga. You know what? You're totally awesome you know, I love how your eyes sparkle! Oh yes, you're so much better than Lila! Of course you can have my tapioca pudding! You know I'll do anything for you, because after all, I'm Mister-Do-The-Right-Thing! Helga you're awesome, I support you and your campaign to run for President! I'm Arnold, and I support you because I'm just that kind of guy!"

"Why yes Arnold, you ARE the handsomest boy in the world!" Arnold retaliated, unable to keep the grin off his face. "I, Helga G. Pataki worship the ground you walk on! You're the earth and heaven to me, I try to keep it hidden! But no, you see right through me! I'm a nice girl on the inside, because you're soooo smart! Wait, no no! No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no! Yet I swoon, I sigh, oh, why deny it? It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love! Arnold I love you! No I hate you! No I love you! Hate you! Love you!"

"Helga, just admit it. You love me!"

"I do not, football head! I think you stink!"

"Then why, why oh why did you tell me, fair lady, dost thou loveth me?"

"Because I was caught in the heat of the moment...even though that was a total lie! No wait, it wasn't! ...Wait, yes it was. Don't you put words into my mouth, football head!"

"Wouldn't dream of it. You said it yourself Helga."

"Oh yeah?! Well...I'm gonna run away now! Bye!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good riddance, football head!"

"Fine by me, Pinky!"

"Stop calling me Pinky!"

"Nevah!"

The two of them couldn't go any further as they burst out laughing, having been so caught up in imitating each other to a completely immature and silly point, but it was fun. It was really fun, just being kids together and enjoying each other's company. And they were, if not more so than before. Though Helga threw in her sarcasm, devilish yet witty remarks, she was just not her bullying self at all. It was as if she were a whole different Helga, the kind and sweet one, with a touch of her rather bullying nature, but was put into a different and not at all abusive use. She was a lot more comfortable with Arnold now, and it showed. All their time spent together, opening up to one another, everything they'd done over the course of the month had caught up to her, accumulating into how she was feeling tonight. She was having a blasting, just as she had hoped. Thankfully, she had not said or done anything to screw it up. She'd come close a few times, but Arnold reprimanded her gently but firmly, letting her know he wasn't going to tolerate that.

He didn't get ticked off or annoyed with her anymore. These days, he was ready for her defenses, and his reprimands and little talks of keeping her in line were filled with more encouragement and affection. Though Helga didn't like to be told what to do, she did know deep down that he was only trying to help and was looking out for her, like he always did.

As for Arnold, he was having the time of his life. Things had already been going considerably well, but since the moment he discovered that he was truly in love with her, he felt happier and was enjoying himself more and more. He had the urge to tell her he loved her numerous times, but he didn't feel that it was right to confess in the middle of a restaurant. It seemed so unromantic and sudden. No, he was going to tell her while they were on the roof tonight when they got back. He wanted the moment to be perfect, she deserved that much.

_Soon, Helga. I'll tell you that I love you..._ His heart beat with anticipation.

"Here's the check! Thank you two for coming!" Hannah said, placing the check on the table. "And oh, for the record...you two are the cutest couple I've seen in a long time. Good luck." She winked at them and then scooted off before they could answer.

Arnold and Helga blushed, quietly taking out their wallets and placing their half of the amount on the table, along with a tip from each of them.

"So...ready to go?" Helga finally said.

Arnold nodded. "Yep. Let's go."

Helga stood, stretching her arms and legs for a moment before she went around, taking the handlebars of his wheelchair and then leading them out the door. They walked along the cool, darkened streets of East Hillwood, heading off back to the Sunset Arms. Neither of them spoke a word pretty much all the way, except for Helga asking if his leg hurt, to which Arnold answered that it didn't.

--

After having finally arrived, the two of them were now on the roof. To anyone who might have saw them, they would wonder how it was even possible. So how did they do it?

While the two of them were on their date, Phil, Oskar, Mr. Hyun and Ernie all worked to make the stairs leading to the alternate access of the room one big ramp by nailing some boards over the stairs. How surprised they were upon seeing that! So Helga was able to wheel Arnold up to the roof with no problem, since they knew using the access from his bedroom was out of the question because of his leg and all.

Now the two of them sat on a blanket, with another one wrapped around the two of them as they looked around the darkened view of the city, and also up at the stars above. It was quite relaxing.

"Hey Arnold." Helga finally said, breaking the rather pregnant silence.

"Yeah, Helga?" Arnold looked at her.

"I saw that little pink book you keep on your desk." Helga said with a light smirk.

"It's yours, isn't it?" Arnold smiled. "I figured it out after you told me you loved me and I compared your handwriting from the yearbook."

"You're right for once, football head." Helga said, and smirked playfully. "So now I guess you know why I tore out the last page."

"Why did you?" Arnold asked curiously.

"It was the only page that had my name on it." Helga shrugged. "Well, sort of. It had my name out, with the letters filling in for something else. That was back in the time I was trying to keep my love for you a secret, obviously."

Arnold chuckled. "No kidding. They're really good, though. You have quite a talent for poetry. You really do."

Helga blushed a little, looking away shyly. "Well, they're not THAT good..."

"No Helga, they are. I really enjoyed them. Sure...they were all about me and kind of made me feel a bit silly at the time...but they were really good. I really did like them."

"Well...thanks, I guess."

"Speaking of poems, was it you that got the parrot to recite its phrase?" Arnold recalled, and looked back at her.

"Yeah." Helga blushed a bit. "My dad bought it and tried to get it to repeat things. I had it in my room that night, and I recited that poem. Next morning I see that it repeated my poem. And it escaped, and ended up at your house."

"I miss it." Arnold said sadly. "It was so cute, and I liked having it around."

Helga looked at him with sympathy, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I know, and I'm sorry, Arnold. I was pretty heartless about your feelings at the time, too. Trust me."

"It's okay, don't worry. ...Hey, how did you even know it was at my house?"

"I followed it."

"Wait, were you IN my house?"

"...Yeah." The blonde girl looked away.

"Wow. All that trouble just to get the bird back. Wait, where did you hide? You did a good job, I didn't see you." Arnold mentioned.

Helga shrugged. "I hid in the alcove in the wall where your couch flips out. I'm a quick learner, so I knew how it worked."

"You were in there the entire time?! Gosh Helga, you must've been so uncomfortable."

"No kidding! I feel pretty bad, though. Especially since I saw you....get...un...dressed..."

"What?!" Arnold cried, shocked. "You saw me..." A mix of shock, embarrassment, anger, and confusion crossed him them. "...How much did you see?"

Looking away in shame, she answered softly. "...Everything. You had your back to me at the time as you were getting undressed, and then you turned around... I'm sorry, Arnold." She took a breath. "Before you say ANYTHING, it was an accident! I didn't plan for that to happen and I don't get enjoyment in watching people in their private moments! I was trying to get that bird back and that's it! Okay sure, I know I liked watching you alone and all, but that's not the point! ...But go ahead, be mad, hate me, just don't leave me hanging, football head."

Though embarrassed, and a little irritated, Arnold softened a little as he realized that the circumstances of the situation were that it was an accident.

"...I know, Helga, I guess so. Still, I can't say I'm happy about that." He sighed, shaking his head. "But, it's okay. It was an accident, and you deserve to be forgiven for that."

Sighing in relief, she looked at him and smiled ruefully. "...Well, thanks. Still friends?"

"Of course." He smiled a little. "I wouldn't do that to you, not over something like that."

"Good! 'Cause I'd have to kick your...um...well, I'd kick you!" Helga said, and blushed again. "But anyway, I'll tell you a secret if you want."

"A secret?"

"Yeah. One time...I stole a tampon from Olga's room back when she was still living at home one time."

"A tampon? What's a tampon?" Arnold asked curiously.

"Something a girl uses when she's on her menstrual cycle."

"What's that?"

"Girls bleed once a month and get mood swings."

"Bleed?! Doesn't it hurt?"

"Heck if I know. I just looked it up quickly in a book at the library after I found it. I used it as a toy."

"Wow...girls sure are strange sometimes." Arnold said, blinking. He shook his head, and changed the topic. "Okay, I'll tell you a secret of my own, then."

"What? Arnold, I was trying to fix a mistake by making us even!"

"Come on. I want to. It's about you, anyway."

"Fine. Whatever floats your boat, football head."

"You know that birthday card, and that pink baseball cap you got for your birthday? You know, from someone who didn't sign their name?"

"What?! You mean, you..."

Arnold smiled. "I gave it to you."

"WHAT?!" Helga shouted louder than she'd thought. "You...you gave that to me?! But...why? We were barely even friends back then."

"Well, I wanted to repay you for when you helped us with the parade float." Arnold said. "I know it was a little late at the time, but I figured it was perfect, and plus, I just wanted to do something nice for you and make you happy. But I decided to keep it a secret for the time being."

"...Thanks, Arnold." Helga blushed, and looked at him. "Then a week later we had that April Fool's Day fiasco. ...Still, I was pretty flattered that you remembered my birthday."

"Yeah, I did." He nodded. "I overheard you telling it to Phoebe back in third grade, and it just kind of stuck with me ever since. I don't know why, but it did. Oh yeah, and I remember April Fool's day. You fooled me, thinking you were blind." He laughed a little. "What a day that was."

"You know, I actually WAS blind at first."

"You were?"

"Yeah. For about ten or fifteen minutes. My sight came back some time after I was in the nurse's office." Helga recalled. "I just pretended to be blind so you'd look after me and I...."

"Could be near me." Arnold finished for her with a knowing smile. "Well, I guess it makes sense since Grandpa later told me that the same item blinded his friend, and I hardly think you would have pulled the trick on me like that if it didn't cause that."

"Ah." Helga nodded. "Well it's true, I was blind at first and then I faked it. Hey, how did you even know?"

"Gerald told me. He overheard you telling Phoebe about it through a vent in the bathroom, then he told me about it, and he gave me an idea of how to get you back, which was to do the tango with you so I could throw you into the pool. And you know...I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? You were getting back at me for a prank! It was fair and square, even if I did pull you into the pool with me." Helga said.

"It's not just that, Helga. Pranking people just isn't my thing, even if it felt right at the time. But when I look back on it, there I was, with you in love with me, and dancing with you out of a complete joke. I feel now as if I was playing with your emotions and love for me, even if I didn't know at the time." He sighed sadly, looking away. "I'm really sorry about that, Helga."

Awed by his confession, Helga smiled a little bit. That was Arnold for you, he was just too sweet. He considered her feelings now that he knew, and actually felt sad for it. Sure, it didn't matter to her anymore, it was in the past, and she didn't hold it against him either.

"Arnold Arnold Arnold, you little worry wart." Helga shook her head. "Come on, it's in the past and I've forgiven you for it a long time ago. I knew you didn't know I loved you, so of course you did that with me. Still, I can't believe you chose to get back at me through dancing!"

"It was Gerald's idea. I was originally just going to do something else, although I forget what by now." Arnold shrugged, and smirked lightly. "But I'll bet you enjoyed it none the less."

Helga blushed and looked away. "Oh shut up, football head."

Arnold laughed a little and brought his arm around her, pulling her a little closer. "No need to be embarrassed, Helga."

"Fine."

"Okay." He smiled. And then a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Helga?"

"What?"

"Have you ever had...a Christmas angel?"

"A what now?"

"A Christmas Angel. Say you really wanted something for Christmas, it doesn't matter what it is, it seems so impossible, and then strangely, your wish is granted and you have absolutely no idea how it happened. Did that ever happen?"

_It sure did. Only it wasn't on Christmas...an angel brought me to you..._ Helga thought lovingly.

"Don't think so..." Helga shrugged. "Why?"

"It happened to me, actually."

"Really? Well, this should be good."

Arnold chuckled, and decided to humour her by sharing the story, completely unaware that she was involved. "Well, here at the boarding house, we have this little Secret Santa gift exchange between us. That time, I got Mr. Hyun. When I asked him what he wanted for Christmas, he ended up telling me that all he wanted was to be reunited with his daughter, Mai. Back in Korea, he lived there with her, but had to flee the country because of the war going on. When coming to the helicopter, they could only fit one. So, he let her go so that she could live a better life, and that he would follow her one day. He hadn't seen her since then. So, Gerald and I went to try to locate her, and we ended up doing a favour for the guy we asked to help us, by doing his shopping. All we couldn't get was a pair of those Nancy Spumoni snow boots. We got everything else except those. Needless to say, we had failed, and I felt terrible. And then, the next day, by some kind of miracle, Mai showed up on our doorstep and Mr. Hyun was able to be with her like he wanted." He smiled at the memory. "I was so happy for him, I was happy he got what he wanted. And yet, I still wonder how it happened, even today. So we called it a Christmas Angel."

Now it was Helga's turn to be surprised. She somehow figured it would be that story, and yet she didn't expect it. He was talking about the very Christmas she had helped him get what he wanted, by giving up those snow boots she wanted so much. All for the sake of making him happy.

_Should I tell him? Or no, maybe I shouldn't....nah, the cat's out of the bag. I should tell him._

"Well Arnold, you want to hear something funny about that story?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The blonde girl took a deep breath and looked up at the stars. Time to reveal yet another deep secret that involved her love for him. "Well Arnold, I was trying long and hard to find you the perfect gift to give to you for Christmas. I couldn't find a thing, and it was pretty frustrating, let me tell you. And by chance, Karma granted me an opportunity. I was walking around, and I saw you and Gerald sitting on a bench talking about what you guys had done. I overheard you saying how much you wanted to find Mr. Hyun's daughter. Well, of course, since that's what you wanted, I wanted to try to do that for you. But I knew it was out of my power, so I felt a little defeated. I went home, and Miriam gave me one of my gifts, which was...Nancy Spumoni snow boots! I'd wanted them myself, and so I was pretty excited about it. And then it hit me. You needed these boots, in order to reunite a man with his daughter, who he wanted to see much more than I wanted the boots. It was a bit of a tough decision. Then again, it was easy, too. After all, I could find those boots some other time, some other way. So in the end, I went to the guy you and Geraldo were dealing with to try to find Mai. I gave him the boots, and I helped work with him all night to try to find her. Thankfully, we did. I called her, and told her to come here to the Sunset Arms the next day, because it was where her father lived. She agreed to, of course, and then went there. I stopped by in the morning, and I saw you through the window, and I knew you got what you wanted, and he did too. That made me happy. I wanted to do something nice for you for Christmas, and well, looking back, I'm glad I did that. So yeah, your little Christmas Angel was just ol' Helga Pataki helping you out in secret. May as well tell you, right? The cat's out of the bag, so I don't need to keep secrets like that from you, I guess."

Silence befell them. A very stunned silence.

Needless to say, Arnold was absolutely stunned beyond belief. He never expected nor did he suspect that Helga did that. He assumed it was pure luck or that the guy decided to search for Mai after all. But Helga? No way, she was the last person he expected to help him like that. At the time, anyway. Now looking back, it all made sense. Surprising, but it made sense. He couldn't believe it.

And yet she did it. She did it to help bring a man and his daughter together after being separated for so long. She did it for a wonderful cause. She did it to prove she wasn't a selfish bully who didn't care about this kind of thing. She did it because she wanted to help someone she cared about.

She did it out of love for him.

Feeling moved and so touched by what she did couldn't even begin to describe how he was feeling right now. She really had helped him so many times, and in so many ways that made him amazed. Helping to save the neighborhood over her own material gain, and now this, giving up a pair of top quality snow boots just to help him reunite Mr. Hyun and his daughter, among all those other little but still meaningful things she did to help him. She did all of that out of love for him.

Arnold felt tears pool in his eyes, he felt his heart swell with so much love for her, he felt happier than he'd felt in a long time.

_I love her...! I love her...!_

"H-Helga...I..I...I really...I..." He stammered, and couldn't get the words out. "I mean...that is...Helga, I...."

Screw it. If he couldn't tell her, he'd show her instead.

When Helga turned to look at him, waiting for him to finish what he wanted to say, he threw her arms around her, and kissed her on the lips.

Helga's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she froze, not just from the crisp cool air where the blanket didn't cover them. Arnold was kissing her. Kissing her! She couldn't believe it. Her beloved was kissing her, a kiss that HE had initiated. HE was kissing her!

Once she recovered from the initial shock, she decided she was NOT going to pass this up, no matter what his reason was. She kissed him back, clutching his head and arms. His kiss wasn't as forceful or passionate as their kiss back on the FTI building, but it was in its own way. His was fast at first, but was gentle and soft. Her heart and her insides melted, his kiss was so achingly sweet that it made her want to cry. But she didn't want to ruin it, so she fought the tears back.

A few moments passed and Arnold pulled back from her, much to her displeasure.

"W-What the heck was that for...?" Helga wanted to know, her cheeks growing really hot.

Arnold blushed, but he smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. "Well, I...um..."

"Let me guess. The heat of the moment?"

"What? No...no! It wasn't that. I mean, it was, but no, that's not it. I kissed you because I...I..."

"You what, football head?"

Taking a breath, he looked her in the eye and decided to just tell her. It was time to get the cat out of the bag.

"I love you too."

Time itself seemed to freeze, and just as Helga thought her surprise couldn't grow, it did. She was more stunned than she'd ever felt in her entire life. Was this real? Did he mean it? Was she dreaming? Did she hear him wrong? Did he really love her back? All these questions were buzzing in her head.

_No, he wouldn't lie about something like that, and he did say that his answer would be honest. So then that means..._ Helga thought, her eyes pooling with tears.

"W-What did you say...?"

Arnold smiled, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you too, Helga. I love you too."

"I....s-say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you. I really do, Helga. I never realized it before, and I guess I was also in denial about it, but all this time I've had feelings for you too, even if I never really knew." Arnold said, blushing a bit. "But now I know how I feel. I love you too. I know we're only nine, which is a pretty big step for you and I, but I do want to be with you, and make you as happy as I can. I'm sorry I had to keep you waiting all this time. Helga...would you be my girlfriend?"

The blonde girl didn't answer for a few moments, she only just looked into his soft, loving green eyes as they gazed back into hers. She couldn't believe it. He loved her too. He loved her! It was a dream come true, if not more so. She wanted to cry, she wanted to dance, she wanted to shout from the rooftop to the entire city that they loved each other, she wanted to kiss him like crazy and eagerly accept his proposition.

_He loves me! He loves me! I can't believe it...he really loves me! And he asked me to be his girlfriend, even if he already knows the answer! No, NO! I am NOT going to push him a way! Sorry ego, but now that I finally have him, he's all MINE! Oh Arnold my love, you are a gem! You are...oh who cares, I have to tell him my answer!_

And she did.

Helga broke into a grin and tackled him to the ground, though she was careful about his leg. He let out an "Oof!" as he fell onto the blanket on his back, with Helga straddling his hips, kissing him all over his face. She couldn't help it, she wanted to shower him with all the love she had for him, now that he loved her back and wanted to be with her.

"H-Helga...!" Arnold laughed a little and brought his hands to her arms.

"Well of COURSE I'll be your girl! Arnold, you are an angel, a gem, a god on earth, a little piece of heaven...you are my everything! Maybe I'll never understand why you love me, but who the heck cares, criminy..." She smiled at him genuinely, and took his hand, placing it over her heart. "Feel that? My heart beats for you like this every time you're around."

With a smile, Arnold took her free hand and placed it over his own heart. "Well Helga, my heart beats for you like this too."

Beaming, Helga leaned down and kissed him sweetly, still holding onto his hand. Her kiss this time was much like the time she had kissed him when he was sleeping, soft and gentle. Her heart skipped as he welcomed her kiss and returned it, running his free hand through her hair. They parted after a few seconds, and then Eskimo-kissed before she lay her head in the crook of his neck, settling on top of him like a cat. Arnold didn't mind, he hugged her close to him and played with her hair a little bit, fingering her pink bow.

Nothing mattered anymore. She finally had him, the boy of her dreams. This was better than any dream she'd had. She loved Arnold, and he loved her right back. For the first time in so long, she was happy.

"Love you, football head." Helga said teasingly.

Arnold chuckled. "I love you too, Pinky."


	11. Young Love

**Well, so Arnold and Helga are FINALLY together! Yaaaay! :D Isn't that just super special awesome? X3**

**I'm sure you guys know now, but man, they are just one of my top favourite couples. I love this pairing!!!!! :D I could jump and squeal about it all day. So yeah, I love it. X3 **

**Anyhoo, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!**

--

"So I'll see you back at the house later then." Arnold said.

"Yeah, I'll be back around seven or eight, depending how long Pheebs wants this little study session to last." Helga nodded.

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold smiled at her sweetly. "Come here."

"Huh? But I'm standing right here." Helga said, pointing at the ground at her feet.

"No no, I mean come lean down toward me, there's something I want to give you."

"Oh, okay." Helga did as he asked.

Reaching up toward her, he gently held the sides of her face and pecked her on the lips, and then settled back in his chair. "I'll see you back at the house, Helga. Have a good study session." He smiled and then wheeled off down the sidewalk to go meet Gerald.

Helga's cheeks turned as pink as her dress, and she touched her fingers to her lips, unable to believe he'd just done that. While they were used to kissing each other since she'd happily agreed to be his girlfriend, even a bit before that, she just couldn't help but swoon a little. Sure it was just a simple little kiss, but it was that kind of a "see you later" kiss that Helga always longed to do.

"Oh Arnold..." Helga murmured to herself dreamily before she walked in the opposite direction to go find Phoebe.

It was after school the following Monday, which was a slight drag since they'd had quite a romantic weekend together. On Friday was their rather enlightened date, of course. On Saturday they made a cake together, all the while sometimes getting into playful food fights, and Gertie insisting that she help to decorate it with candy sprinkles and other sweets and treats. Also on Saturday, the entire household all sat down to a few board games, and made a toast to Arnold and Helga's newfound relationship, much to their embarrassment. Phil of course had figured it out, as did Gertie, from the occasional moments of watching the kids as they were making their cake.

On Sunday, Helga took Arnold to the park where they had a little picnic together under Mighty Pete. It had been a pretty miserable, cloudy day that eventually became rain, so no many people had been out at the time, giving them a little bit of privacy. None the less, they'd had a lovely time together. They did get into a couple of arguments, that later ended in a heated debate about whether or not Freddy Krueger could beat both Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees, all the while the three of them against each other, with no real set teamwork. Helga of course provided an interesting storyline of how all three of them could come together in the same movie, to which Arnold countered with a more realistic view that actually got Helga thinking.

It had begun to rain, but Helga took this opportunity to do something she'd always wanted to. One of them, at least. Which was to kiss Arnold in the rain. Now that they were together, she did that no problem. After all, it was a rainy day when they'd first met, which was a special day for her, it only made sense. Arnold was of course not quite expecting that, but he didn't complain at all, and kissed her in return.

As a little bonus, he did tell her she looked cute when she was all wet. This earned a playful slap on the arm with her laughing.

Live, laugh, love.

--

"Hey, Gerald." Arnold greeted as he wheeled up to his best friend.

"Okay man, tell me I'm going crazy...tell me I did NOT just you kissing Helga G. Pataki!" Gerald said, looking a little freaked.

Arnold laughed at this. "No, you're not crazy. You saw correctly, I gave her a kiss."

"So what, you two together now or somethin'?" Gerald questioned, scratching some of his hair.

"Yep. We're together now. And guess what?"

"Oh God, you didn't...you _slept_ with her?!"

Arnold's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and nearly did a double take. "W-What?! Gerald, I...no! No! Why would you...Gerald, we're only _nine_! And even if I had, which I didn't...I, it wouldn't be anyone's business but ours! You just don't share that kind of thing!"

"Phew! Thought maybe you two decided to go a little further! Sorry, man. Been listenin' to much to Jamie-O and his friends when they'd come over and talk about things like that. Sorry about that. What am I to guess?"

Still a little shaken up by Gerald's unorthodox assumption, Arnold blushed a little bit and looked away, suddenly feeling a bit shy. "Well Gerald, you can call me crazy all you want, but now I know this without a doubt in my mind."

"And what would that be?"

Arnold smiled, his eyes lighting up in a bit of a lovesick, dreamy way. "I love her."

Blinking, Gerald stared at his best friend for about a minute, absolutely surprised and a little dumbfounded. While he knew Arnold definitely had a crush on Helga whether he knew it or not, but love? That was unexpected.

"Love? You really love her? Not like her? Not like her like her? Not really like her? But love? Arnold...I thought you said that was too big a word to use even with someone you liked a lot when you were nine!"

"That's what I thought too, Gerald. But this isn't just a silly little crush, like I had with Ruth, Lila, Summer, Mrs. Felter... This is real. I feel different with Helga. Okay, you remember how I'd get all tongue-tied and acting goofy with someone I liked?"

"Sure do, man." Gerald said dryly.

Arnold gave him a look, and then continued. "Well, I don't really feel that way with Helga. Okay, I guess it has to do with the fact that I've known her for most of my life, but, I feel a lot around her. And I don't get goofy and act like a stutter bug when I'm trying to talk to her. Sure, I got annoyed a lot and even angry with her in the past, because of her teasing and pranks, but honestly, I knew there was more to her. But anyway, I feel I can be myself around her. I really do."

"Wow, man. You have it bad for her." Gerald remarked. "Guess I'll have to get used to you guys kissin' all the time. Speakin' a which, what's with the kissin'? Don't you guys know how to hold hands?"

"Gerald..." Arnold said, embarrassed. "Come on, Helga's been through a lot in her life, and I guess...well, she wants to show her affection one step further by kissing someone she likes." He blushed at this. "And to be honest, I actually like it. I didn't think I'd feel comfortable being kissed, even by a girl I like. I'm nine after all, right? But honestly, I don't know how she does it, but she makes me like it. I guess you can say I'm used to it since we've kissed a few times before." He blushed again. "She's a pretty good kisser, too."

"Wow. Just wow." Gerald shook his head, and smiled a little. "Well...I'm happy for you, man. It must be great to finally like a girl who likes you back, considering all the bad luck you've had with the ladies."

Arnold gave a soft sigh, shaking his head as he knew that all too well. Every girl he liked, or thought he did, was just a shallow crush based on barely any valid grounds. Of course, he knew it wasn't his fault, he was only nine, after all. Still, it just sucked, not having any luck with girls he liked. Then comes along Helga, who had been in love with him all this time, and he later grew to love her, too. It was pretty interesting, seeing what it was really like to be with someone you liked and who liked you right back. She had even turned out to be the girl who impersonated Cecile during Valentine's Day. Now THAT was quite a shocker.

It was pretty amazing how everything turned out, it really was. Needless to say, he was pretty happy about it. He'd not only made friendly with Helga, but he also found love, and in turn, giving love to someone who needed and just wanted to be loved.

Still to say, he was almost glad he fractured his leg, despite the pain and all the debilitation it caused.

--

"So, how did it all go?" Phoebe asked her. "You never did get around to telling me. Did you guys have a good weekend?"

"Well Pheebs, as calm as I am, I can't get over it. He loves me too!" Helga gushed.

"He does? Really?!" Phoebe exclaimed happily. "Oh, Helga! That's wonderful! You must be so happy!"

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe it." Helga said, a lovesick smile on her face. "We had the best weekend!"

"What did you do?"

"Ohhh...ya know, stuff." Helga blushed a bit. "Baked a cake...went to the park...ya know, dating stuff."

"Awwwww...." Phoebe cooed. "That's great, I'm so happy for you! So what are you two going to do now? At school and everything?"

"Well...I guess since everyone's pretty much used to us being in such close proximity with each other, what with me taking care of him and all, I guess it wouldn't be too much of a surprise to everyone if they see us together after his leg's all better." Helga shrugged.

"Wow, Helga...I'm surprised to hear you say that." Phoebe said, amazed. "You're not worried of the other kids making fun of you?"

"It'll take time to adjust, Pheebs." Helga shrugged again, kicking a can across the sidewalk. "Guess it's time to show that my love for Arnold means more than what our classmates think of it."

Phoebe smiled, and gave Helga a pat on the shoulder. "Good for you. I'm glad to see you're having a mature take on all of this. I'm proud of you, Helga."

"I-It's no big deal, Pheebs..." Helga said, bashful all of a sudden. "I guess I just gotta know that I can be strong without having to be a bully. Arnold's sure rubbing off on me."

The Japanese girl giggled. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. I'm glad you two are finally together!"

Helga smiled at her best friend, and then linked arms with her. "Thanks, I guess. Now let's go get some milkshakes so that I'll be able to think with all that studying we gotta do."

"Going and getting!" Phoebe gave her a thumbs up with her free hand. "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz..."

"Pheebs!" Helga cried, but she laughed anyway. "Not in public!"

The girls continued down the street, laughing and giggling, and with Helga trying to playfully stop Phoebe from singing the song from _The Wizard of Oz _before she decided to just sing along and have fun.

--~~--

Later that night, Arnold and Helga were laying in their beds, both just staring up at the skylight as it was raining outside, or sometimes at each other. Since they'd gotten together, Helga had moved her mattress next to the steps leading up to his bed, so they could sleep close together. They couldn't sleep, so they decided to chat a little bit.

"Hey, Arnold?" Helga rolled onto her stomach, looking up at him.

"Yeah, Helga?" Arnold replied, lying on his back on his bed and staring up at the skylight, his hands behind his head.

"You know...I was thinking, it's gonna be real strange when your leg's all better and can manage on your own. I'll be back at my own house by then." She said, twirling a strand of her hair. Tonight she was wearing it down, but still kept her pink bow on her head.

Arnold's face fell as he realized that now, too. He'd gotten so used to having Helga here, and was even enjoying it, more so now since they were dating. It was going to be pretty sad when this was all over.

"...Yeah...it'll be strange. I'm so used to you being here now, it's going to feel really weird when you're not here." Arnold sighed. "...I'll miss you."

Helga blushed a little bit and smiled. "I'll miss you too, football head. It's been nice being here now."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Arnold sat up in his bed and looked at her. "And you know, you're welcome to come visit here anytime you want. I guess there's no reason we can't have sleepovers after this. Grandma and Grandpa really like you, and so do the other borders."

"I like them too. Sure they're all pretty weird...but hey, they're cool, and I guess you can say...well, they treat me like..." The next word escaped her in a soft tone, surprised at hearing herself say it. "...part of the family. Nice to know I exist somewhere!"

Arnold laughed a little. "Well I guess you can also say my house is your house, if you want."

"Good to know." Helga smirked playfully. "You can come over to my house too, ya know. I'll just keep you away from the prying eyes of Bob. Miriam won't care, I guess. We just gotta keep quiet about us. Trust me, Bob's gonna blow a gasket if he finds out I'm dating...well, you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing!" Helga sat up and waved her hands. "It's just Bob. He thinks I'm gonna tarnish the Pataki name if he finds out I'm going out at nine years old, and to...well, he calls you 'Alfred' or 'that orphan boy'." She looked sad as she said this. "I'm...I'm sorry, Arnold. Bob's a jerk."

"It's not your fault, Helga." Arnold assured her. "I guess I'll just have to deal with that. But you know, if you feel more comfortable coming here to my house, that's okay. If...you know, you ever need to get away from your house or something, you can come over here anytime. We'll take care of you."

Helga smiled at him gratefully and blushed a little. "Thanks, Arnold."

"No problem, Helga." He smiled, and then beckoned her.

She got up and sat next to him on his bed, curious as to what he wanted. In reply, he brought his arms around her and gave her a hug. Helga blushed and got the same half-lidded, dopey smile on her face. Although she was used to it by now, it was still a dream come true for him to hug her. And instead of pushing him away, she hugged him back, of course.

"You know Arnold, I still wonder even today why you've hugged me all those times." Helga giggled.

Arnold laughed and pulled back a bit to look up at her. "Even I can't explain why I did all those times. I don't know, it just always seemed like the right thing to do. Following my instinct, I guess."

"I can understand...well, kind of, for when I found your hat, since it means a lot to you and all." Helga said, and took it off his head, placing it on her nose. "Those other two times were kind of out of the blue!"

"Not really, although I guess you're right. The fact you managed to get your dad to sponsor the parade float I designed did have significance to something I personally felt good about I guess was part of it." He blushed a bit. "Though I guess shaking your hand would've sufficed?"

Helga laughed. "I guess so, but I think you know now that the hug was a dream come true. I was actually more confused that morning you came and hugged me for no reason on Gerald Field the morning after you said you were going to visit your cousin, Arnie. Why DID you, anyway? You acted as if I were gone or something!"

"Oh, that...." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "Well actually, that's a bit of a long story."

"Well!" Helga then seated herself into his lap, making him blush even more, but he welcomed it. "Tell me all about it." She played with his hair, smirking at his reaction.

Arnold swooned a little when she played with his hair, which actually felt really good when she did that. Once he regained himself, he began his story.

"Well, that night when I went to bed, I had a really weird nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"Yeah, it was strange. I dreamt that I went to the country to see Arnie, and we went into town. There we met his girlfriend in the dream, she was just like Lila. Her name was Lulu, though. Except she was really weird and too forward, and always trying to touch me or kiss me...and I was pretty uncomfortable. She was very... very...er...pro...pro...promi..."

"Promiscuous?" Helga said.

"Yes, that's it!" Arnold nodded. "Anyway, yeah, she was really promiscuous. And I saw kids that were the opposite of our classmates too. Rhonda was a slob while Harold was neat and proper, Phoebe was as dumb and country-like as Stinky while Stinky was as smart and nerdy as Phoebe, and then Gerald and Sid were just like each other. It was weird."

"Wow, I can't imagine Pheebs going 'What in the heck's that mean?'!" Helga laughed.

"Well she did! Except her name was Fifi, and I think Stinky was...Stumpy, yeah."

Helga giggled. "Funny. Go on."

"Well anyway, so that night, in the dream, that is, me and Arnie and Lulu went to the movies and-"

"Arnie, Lulu and I." Helga corrected him.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, so we're there, and Lulu pulls me aside and tries to kiss me. But I got freaked out and I decided to go outside and get some air. Then I saw a girl sitting on the sidewalk looking at the moon reciting some poetry. I uh....I tripped over her and fell down, and then I looked at her." He blushed a bit and got a lovesick smile on his face. "I uh...I kinda fell in love at first sight. Her name was Hilda, and she looked like you and sounded like you. I know now that she was exactly what you are beneath your bullying exterior. I don't know how it happened but I fell in love."

"Wow." Helga blinked, a little surprised. "Really? Wow. I guess if I wasn't such a bully, you'd have fallen for me a long time ago!"

Arnold chuckled a bit. "I guess so. But anyway, so then Lulu and Arnie come back out, and we all go inside. I sat with Hilda, and offered her some of my candy, but then she later moved up and sat next to Arnie. Oh yeah, did I mention she liked Arnie?"

"Eww." Helga made a face. "Hilda sure isn't me all right if she was falling for HIM instead of you!"

"I know! So then after, we went for a hay ride in the country. It was pretty nice actually, even with Lulu still not giving up on me. I gave Hilda a daisy, but she gave it to Arnie. Then I tried to snuggle up to her, using the whole 'Let me get that straw out of your hair' trick."

"Yep, it's official, Hilda's crazy." Helga giggled.

Arnold laughed a bit. "Yeah, I guess so. Then after the hay ride, I went with Hilda in the cornfield and I told her I liked her. She said she'd never had this much fun with a guy, and I thought she meant be, but no, she meant Arnie. Then the dream got all weird and I woke up. But you know, since then, and since I've known that you...well, love me and all-" She kissed him on the cheek as he said that and chuckled. "I realized a lot about that dream."

"Oh? What's that?" She smirked lightly.

"Well, you know how I said everyone in my dream, even Arnie, although he's from real life, are all the complete anti...anti...uh..."

"Antithesis?"

"Right, that's the word! So yeah, they were all the antithesis of each other, and I realized there was a lot more to it. You see, Lulu wasn't nice at all, and yet she liked me liked me. But in real life, Lila's really nice but doesn't like me like me. Hilda acted as if she liked me, but she liked Arnie. In real life, you acted as if you hated me, but you really..."

"Loved you." Helga finished for him, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Exactly. So after I got up and I realized you were all, well, normal, I was pretty happy. And I guess you can see why I gave you a hug. Looking back, I think it was my subconscious trying to tell me that you were the one for me." Arnold blushed again and looked into her eyes. "I know it sounds crazy, but I think that my mind, or well, my subconscious knew that you loved me, which is why that mirror thing came into play with everyone in my dream. And I guess at the time I knew deep down that you and I were meant for each other, but I just didn't come to think of it that way yet."

Letting out her swooning moany squeal, Helga lay her forehead against his and brought her arms around him tighter, smiling her half-lidded lovesick smile as she looked into his eyes. She couldn't even begin to describe the love she felt for him then. "Well I'm glad you figured it out eventually."

"Me too." Arnold brought brought his arms around her waist and smiled back at her. "I love you, Helga."

"I love you too, Arnold."

They shared a sweet kiss, to which Helga prolonged a few more seconds than he'd planned. After all, she wasn't known for giving short kisses! They parted and looked into each other's eyes, forehead-to-forehead, nose-to-nose. She stroked his hair lovingly, and he returned the favour by playing with her hair a little bit too.

"It's funny, you know." Arnold finally said.

"What's funny?" Helga asked.

"You make me feel so loved, and you're such a sweet girl. It's almost funny to see you like this, given how you were in the past."

Helga snickered. "I can be full of surprises, football head."

"I know." His smile grew. "You've really surprised me."

"Well thank you. You surprised me too, you know." Her expression softened and her smirk melted into a smile. "And hey, you make me feel loved, too, Arnold. Can't really describe how happy it makes me."

"I'm glad I can make you happy, Helga."

"And I'm glad I can make you happy, too."

They Eskimo kissed again and she got off his lap, much to both their dismays, and went back to her mattress.

"Well, we should turn in then."

"Yeah, good idea. Goodnight, Helga."

"Night, Arnold."

Silence passed, only the sound of the rain pattering on the skylight was heard.

"...Helga?"

"Mm?"

"....I'm glad I fractured my leg."

She giggled.

"Despite what it does to you, me too."

--~~--

On the morning of the following Saturday, Arnold and Helga, both still in their PJ's, were at the table in the kitchen having some cereal for breakfast, sometimes sharing small talk. Arnold was also looking at the movie directory in the paper to find a good movie they could go see. As it turned out, Gerald was taking Phoebe to see a movie today, and while they wanted to see a different movie that was already sold out, the four of them decided to meet up after their respective movies and then all go get ice cream together.

It was going to be a REAL double date this time.

"Hey Helga, look!" Arnold suddenly said, pointing to a listing in the newspaper. "Want to go see this one?"

"Well let's see." Helga leaned over the table to look. "No WAY! Shut UP! They made a crossover?! _Freddy VS Jason_?! No way!"

"Yeah way." Arnold laughed. "It looks pretty good, actually."

"So what's the premise? Is it like some kind of big wrestling match between them or something?"

"_Freddy VS Jason_, whooooo, you're gonna be in for a scary ride, little lady!" Phil said as he came into the kitchen, overhearing them. Since Helga had been staying with them, he took to calling her "little lady", like he did with Arnold with his "short man" nickname.

"Well yeah." Arnold said. "The story is actually that Freddy manages to trick Jason into killing teenagers on Elm street, and because of his discretion, the town thinks that Freddy is back and that he's up to his old tricks again. But then over time, Jason's not willing to step aside, and it becomes a big showdown between them."

"Oh, now that sounds boss!" Helga said, excited. "We have to go see it!"

"Okay, we'll....ohhh...one problem, Helga. It says you have to be eighteen to get in. Aw man." He sighed. "That's not for another nine years."

"Criminy! How come eighteen year olds get all the fun?" Helga pouted, crossing her arms petulantly.

"It's okay Helga, we can always rent it when it comes out on video..." Arnold reasoned.

"I know! But..." Helga sighed, and then looked at him. "...Hey, football head, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Huh? What are you thinking?"

Helga smirked, and then leaned over the table to whisper her plan to him.


	12. The REAL Double Date

**Just a little warning, this chapter contains spoilers for the movie **_**Freddy VS Jason**_** if you haven't yet seen it!**

"Helga...are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am! How else are we going to get into an R-Rated movie? _Freddy VS Jason _isn't exactly _Free Willy_, you know."

"True...but I don't know, what if we get caught?"

"We won't. I've been sneaking into Dino Land since I was five, we're going to be fine. Just keep quiet and let me do all the work, football head."

"Whatever you say, Helga..."

"Shh! We're here! Okay, now remember, keep quiet and try not to move!"

The ticket lady made a strange face for a moment, and then smiled. "Hello, welcome to Downtown Hillwood Theater!"

Indeed, it looked very strange what she was seeing.

Helga was sitting on Arnold's shoulders, wearing an over-sized trench coat, a matching fedora and sunglasses. Arnold's bum leg was sticking out, and it made it look as if Helga was a very tall woman with a broken leg...and a bit of a bulgy body. Thankfully, the wheelchair didn't tip over with the two of them on it like this.

"Two-I mean, one for _Freddy VS Jason_, please." Helga said as coolly as she could.

"Um, okay." The ticket lady printed up a ticket and handed it to her and took the money Helga slid to her. "Theater Six, enjoy the movie."

"Thanks, toots. Keep the change." Helga said, and reached down low to wheel the chair inside the theater.

"O-Ow! Helga, your leg is digging into my head!"

"Sorry, Arnold."

"Ow! Your foot is digging into my leg!"

"Sorry."

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Okay, turn left."

"Okay."

"Your other left!"

"Oh, sorry."

Finally, after about five excruciating minutes of getting some popcorn, they made it into the destined theater room. Once the usher and nobody else was looking, Helga got off of Arnold's shoulders and took off the coat, hat and sunglasses.

"Wow, I can't believe we made it." Arnold remarked, situating his wheelchair next to the aisle seat where Helga seated herself.

"Told you we would." Helga smirked. "Teach you to doubt my brilliant plans, football head."

Arnold smiled. "Whatever you say, Helga."

A college student passed the two of them and stared. "Aren't you two a little young to be watching this movie?"

Helga immediately shot him a glare. "Aren't you a little old to be wearing braces?"

The guy covered his mouth in shame and ran off.

"You sure know how to tell them, Helga." Arnold said, albeit hesitantly.

"I have my ways, darling." Helga ran her fingers up his arm in a suggestive manner. "So what say we sit back, relax, and enjoy this movie?"

"Sure thing." He smiled and held her hand in his, chuckling at her swooned response.

Pretty soon, the movie began. As expected, Helga was drawn in, enraptured and quite impressed by it so far. Even Arnold found himself actually enjoying it, in a strange way. It was pretty well done, and had an interesting premise, as they'd read in the newspaper.

"Man, this Jason is so boss!" Helga said, munching eagerly on some popcorn. "He's right up there with Kane Hodder, that's for sure! And what can I say about ol' Fred?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Arnold said, snickering. "This is pretty good."

"It's better than good! Think about it, how often do two horror legends actually come together?"

"Not very often, that's for sure."

"Darn right! This movie is the bomb!" Helga whispered loudly.

"_He just won't stop! That...Hockey Puck!"_ Freddy Krueger then said on the screen.

"Hockey Puck!" Helga laughed. "Oh, now that's brilliant! Where does he come up with these things?"

"Probably has some time on his hands between movies." Arnold guessed. "All right, I know you're dying to say it. Who's gonna die next?"

"Gibb's already dead, I knew she'd be the first to go. Other than that other guy." Helga said. "Mmm...I hope it's Lori, she's getting on my nerves."

"Lori's not so bad."

"You're just saying that 'cause she's pretty."

"Am not! She's okay."

"Come on, she's like Little Miss Perfect a few steps up!"

"Lila? No way."

"Yes way."

"Whatever you say. But fine, if we're going to wager, I'm betting the next one to die is going to be...that guy there, with the hair."

"Ah, all the victims are disposable, really. Except Will, he's okay. It was pretty nice of him to come back and check on his friends, I gotta say. Mm, you'd do that, wouldn't you?" She playfully batted her eyelashes.

"Well it'd be hard, since breaking out of a mental asylum is against the law...but I know if I could, I definitely would."

Helga giggled and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. Deciding to keep quiet, they went back to watching the movie. Thankfully, not a lot of people were in the theater, or sitting near them, anyway, so that was good. None the less they did speak in whispers so as not to disturb anyone. A few times they jumped a little at shocking moments, and held each other's hand since they couldn't get too close to one another.

"Whoa! How did Jason know they were there?" Arnold uttered in shock as the scene where Jason had kicked down the door inside the mental asylum Will had escaped from. "That's so weird."

"Mmm...I don't know, but I bet you he and Freddy have this...mental connection thing that helps guide Jason around." Helga said. "I mean, that's the only logical explanation I could think of. I mean, you remember at the beginning when Freddy...well, disguised as Pamela Voorhees I mean, told Jason he had to go to Elm Street? Even if Jason wasn't as stupid as he is, I hardly think he would've known it to be the one in Springwood, Ohio. Not to mention he had to go all the way from Crystal Lake, which is in New Jersey, to Ohio! And I'll bet there are hundreds of Elm Streets in the United States! Heck, I'll bet there's tons in New England alone! So I'll bet you they have a mental connection."

"Mmm...you have a point, that makes a lot of sense." Arnold nodded. "I guess it would be the only option, unless Jason somehow knew. Then again, I doubt that."

"Like I said, even if he wasn't as dumb as he is, he wouldn't have known unless by chance he knew who Freddy was, which I bet is not the case. So it's obvious Freddy's guiding him. After all, Jason was sleeping in the beginning, right? Or, well actually...he was in hell, facing a nightmarish thing, and then was awakened, I guess. Point is though, I'll bet you that's what's happening here."

"I guess their movies don't always defy logic." Arnold laughed. "Okay, who do you think will win?"

"Ooh! Good question. They haven't fought yet, so I guess we'll have to see. But let's assess the situation, shall we? Jason's incredibly hard to kill, and pretty much immortal, right?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Okay, and then we've got Freddy. He's unstoppable in the dream world. But, when he's drawn OUT of the dream world and into the real world, he becomes very vulnerable and practically a normal guy with burnt down skin and a knife glove, therefore losing all his power. So, in the dream world, they both would be fighting forever. But, in the real world, Jason would have the advantage. So I guess we'll-ooh! Freddy's injecting Jason with that sedative! He'll be in the dream world in a minute!"

"Wow, this should be good."

They shared excited glances before going back to the movie, watching as the fake Pamela Voorhees was now yelling at Jason, whom was very confused and possibly a little ashamed of disobeying her. Then Freddy made his appearance, with that ever present maniacal laughter, and of course, revealing that Pamela was only a fake.

"Oh, man! I bet Jason's jaw just dropped there!"

"No kidding, when you find out someone is pretending to be your mother, you can get pretty angry." Arnold remarked.

"Feh, like I'd care that much if someone impersonated Miriam." Helga said nonchalantly.

Deciding not to press the subject, they continued to watch the movie again, this time interested in the possible showdown to happen in the dream world. During the torturing scene, Helga went into hysterical laughter when Freddy was knocking Jason around the pipes of the boiler room like a pinball. Arnold even got a laugh out of it.

"Look at him go! Hahahaha! Pinball Jason!"

"No wonder, he's practically the only one who wouldn't die from that kind of action and-ohhh! Now he's dropping a big tank on him!"

"Whoa! Freddy's really goin' in for the big one! Man Arnold, I'm so glad you found this movie in the paper! It's so boss!"

"No problem, Helga. I figured we'd get a kick out of it."

The two exchanged smiles and continued to watch the movie together, leaning toward each other to the side and laying their heads together.

After the movie was over, and they had actually managed to make it outside without getting caught, they waited around for Gerald and Phoebe, since their movie was about ten minutes longer than theirs.

"Wow! That movie was awesome!" Helga cajoled, in a really good mood for a change as she pushed his wheelchair down the block so as not to get in the way of other people entering and leaving the cinema. "That ending was so not what I expected! And man, we even dive back in time to 1957 when Jason drowned!"

"It was pretty interesting." Arnold agreed. "Seeing Jason and Freddy together on the big screen was really something."

"Are you kidding? That was the best idea New Line has ever had!" Helga came around to face him. "Man, Freddy was just awesome in this movie! I don't know how Robert Englund does it, but man, he's flawless! Jason was kick-butt cool!"

"Wasn't the expression supposed to be kick-a-"

"Ah! There you guys are!" Gerald cut him off as he and Phoebe came over to them. "You guys enjoy your movie?"

"Darn tootin', hair boy." Helga smirked, crossing her arms. "Did YOU enjoy that cute little mushy romance chick flick?"

Phoebe giggled. "I did, it was wonderful!"

"It was...it was okay." Gerald scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, so! Who's up for ice cream?"

"Ooh, yes!" Phoebe clapped her little hands. "It'll be our first double date!"

Arnold and Helga both exchanged shy glances, making Gerald and Phoebe giggle.

"Sure, let's go."

"Whatever floats your boat, Geraldo."

Later on, the four of them were at Slausen's, each couple sharing a new ice cream sundae dish known as a "Couple Sundae", that was meant to be shared by two people. Half price if you were married!

The dish itself was two scoops of vanilla and strawberry ice cream, with a banana half on each side like a banana split, real maple syrup poured along it, a cherry on top of each ice cream mound, topped with some whipped cream. It also came in a large, deep heart-shaped bowl.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys made it an entire week!" Gerald exclaimed with surprise. "A week! That's pretty long for a couple starting out!"

"Oh Gerald, a week is nothing!" Phoebe said.

"Well considering we both went from nothing to this, I'd say it's pretty big." Helga said nonchalantly, though she gave Arnold a loving glance, winking at him.

Arnold chuckled and winked back at her. "Whatever you say, Helga."

"Well man, at least you guys are happy. And if you're happy, then I'm happy too." Gerald said, plucking the cherry off of Phoebe's side and eating it.

"Gerald!" Phoebe exclaimed, but then she giggled.

"Oh, sorry, babe. Here, let me give you mine." Gerald said sweetly. He took the cherry off his side, and placed it into her waiting open mouth with the stem sticking out between her lips.

Helga couldn't help but give a soft smile at how happy and chummy Phoebe looked then. The normally cool and smart Phoebe really became sweet and demure when Gerald was around, but above all, he made her happy. She could see that clearly, and although she didn't say or show it often, she was happy for her. Very happy, in fact. She was glad her own best friend found a nice little crush in Gerald. While she (Helga) and Gerald weren't exactly pals, she had nothing against him and was glad he made Phoebe happy.

At the corner of his eye, Arnold noticed Helga's warm smile and couldn't help but smile a little himself. It was nice to see Helga showing her kinder side, even to her best friend. She probably even thought it was funny how their respective best friends were dating each other, and vice-versa. He sure did.

"Hey! Let's make a toast!" Gerald suddenly said, as if just getting an idea.

"With what, Geraldo?" Helga said crisply. "We don't have any glasses, and even if we did, drinking something with your ice cream is really not that preferable."

"Oh come on..." Gerald said, although he knew she was right.

"Why don't we use the bowls?" Arnold suggested. "Helga and I will hold ours up, and you guys can hold yours up and we'll clink them together."

"That's a good idea, Arnold. We can do that!" Phoebe said, nodding in agreement.

"Man, I always knew you were smart!" Gerald laughed. "All right then, lift 'em up!"

Arnold and Helga lifted up theirs with both hands, and Gerald and Phoebe lifted up their bowl as well.

"To all four of us here, on our first official double date, with our first boyfriend or girlfriend! To our futures together, whatever they may hold! To the warm and fond memories we'll have, even if the relationships end! To us!" Gerald proclaimed.

"Hear hear!" They all chorused, clinking their bowls together before setting them back down on the table and taking a bite of the ice cream.

Gerald was right. Even if their respective relationships didn't last, they would still work to make sure they could create good memories to look back on, to have a good childhood romance.

"And so then, Stinky placed the whoopie cushion on Coach's bench while Sid kept watch for him, and then later before practice, Coach sat down and he farted!" Gerald was recalling. "But that ain't the best part!"

"How can it be, Geraldo?" Helga said dryly. "We all know the typical place the whoopie cushion on someone's seat, they sit on it and then it makes the farting noise!"

"No no, you gotta let me finish!" Gerald insisted. "It was funny because a few seconds later, Eugene held up the whoopie cushion and said 'There's a whoopie cushion here, coach!', and the coach wasn't sitting on it!"

"Gerald!" Phoebe cried in disgust, but she giggled uncontrollably. "Good gracious, that was just...eww!"

"Couldn't help it, babe." Gerald said, and brought his arm around her, causing the petite girl to blush. "You ready to get goin'? We can go back to my house! Jamie-O has this buddy who brought over his Atari 2600! Heck, why don't you stay for dinner so you can meet my family?"

"Oh, really? Well, sure, Gerald. I'd like that." Phoebe said softly.

"Good idea, Gerald." Arnold complimented him. "Have a good evening, guys."

"You take care of her, tall-hair-boy." Helga warned him, holding her fist near his face.

"Chill, girl. Nothin's gonna happen to Phoebe, not while I'm around! All right Pheebers, let's go then!"

"Going!" Phoebe replied, out of habit. "Bye Helga, bye Arnold! See you guys later!"

"Later, Pheebs." Helga said, and winked at her.

"See you guys!" Arnold waved to them as the couple walked out. "You ready to go too?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Helga nodded and stood up, taking his wheelchair handlebars and pushing toward the door. "Want to head back to the boarding house?"

Arnold paused for a moment, considering an idea he'd thought of earlier. "Actually Helga, there's something I want to do first. Let's go to Mighty Pete."

"Huh? Why?" Helga asked, tilting her head.

He smiled at her over his shoulder. "You'll see, Helga."

Later that afternoon, the two arrived at Mighty Pete. Like last Sunday, the weather was taking a turn for the worse as gray rain clouds had closed in, promising it to rain. But they didn't see it as a depressing sign. It was, after all, how they'd first met. Beyond that, it was just the weather happening to take that turn. It was no one's fault, and in actuality, contrary to popular belief, had nothing to do with anyone or anything. It was just how mother nature worked.

"So, what brings us here, football head?" Helga wanted to know.

Arnold smiled. "Helga, do you still carry that little pocket knife around?"

"Huh? How did you even know I had one?"

"Sometimes at school I'd see you take it out and use it." Arnold shrugged.

Helga looked at him, a little weirded out, but reached into an inner pocket of her dress and pulled out a Swiss Army knife. "What do you want it for?"

"Flip out the knife and I'll show you."

She did, and he then placed his hand over hers, guiding it to the tough bark of Mighty Pete, placing the blade onto the bark, and carving into it. Helga's eyes widened as she realized what was happening, and looked at him in surprise. Arnold smiled at her, and continued to guide their hands. After a moment, she then moved her hand along with his so they were carving together.

Once done, they stood back to admire their work. It was a simple heart that was surrounding the words "Arnold + Helga Forever". Helga just about swooned, her usual dopey lovestruck smile on her face, unable to believe this was really happening, even if they'd now been dating a week. Arnold smiled, and still held her hand, even after she'd put the knife away.

"You're a real romantic and a charmer, Arnold." Helga said dreamily.

Arnold blushed a little and smiled at her. "It's who I am, I guess. I've always tried to make the girls I liked feel special. Even if it never worked out, until now."

Helga smiled more, her eyes full of so much love and adoration, all directed at him. "You make me feel more than special, Arnold. I can't say how, it's too big a word to describe. But I guess the best I can say is that you make me feel so loved, and the fact that I want to be loved by you more than anything...well, it just adds to it more, I guess. I don't know how you do it, but you just do. All I can say is that you make me happier than I've ever been in my life. I know it sounds weird, but it's the truth."

Though her words did make his heart sink, realizing once more just how rough her life could be, Arnold felt good to know that he made someone he loved in return feel just as loved. Nothing made him feel better than that.

"You deserve it, Helga. You really do. Life's been tough for you, and I can understand a lot better now why you act the way you do in protecting yourself and letting people know they can't walk all over you. Beyond that though, you're one of the sweetest, most creative and fun girls I've ever known. I love everything about you, Helga, and your flaws. We all don't like our flaws, but it's all part of what makes us who we are. No one's perfect. I'm not perfect."

"You sure come close to being perfect." Helga said, swooning lightly.

Arnold laughed a little. "Whatever you say." He beckoned her closer and touched her cheek gently. "I love you, Helga."

"I love you too, football head." Helga smiled and placed her hand over his. It didn't matter that she was being as sweet and romantic as she was during one of her soliloquies, especially in public. Nothing mattered now, and she was never going to hold back being sweet to him again. "In all heaven and earth and the galaxies of the Universe I love you."

As it started to rain, they shared a kiss under Mighty Pete, which lasted for quite a while. Arnold by now was used to the fact that Helga was not known for giving short kisses and needless to say, he was far from complaining. They parted, albeit reluctantly, and rubbed each other's noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"Hey football head, I just remembered something." Helga said as she stood up straight. "I still have those two books on lovemaking...so what say we swing by my house so I can pick them up, then we'll look at 'em when we get back to your house?"

Arnold's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. "Um, sure, Helga. We can do that. But um, why?"

She got a wicked gleam in her eyes and giggled, going around to take his wheelchair's handlebars. "Oh, you know. I thought it'd be fun to read on that thing like a couple of teenagers. And because I think your embarrassed face is so cute."

He blushed again and barely spoke a coherent sentence on their way to her house.

"Helga? Oh...honey, what are you doing home?" Miriam asked, surprised.

"Olga? What are you doing home!" Big Bob exclaimed from the TV room.

"It's HELGA, dad." Helga said with contempt. "And for your information, I'm just getting a couple of books...that I...er...borrowed from a friend...and I wanted to give them...you know, back." Helga said, unable to reveal that she had two books on sex.

"Oh, that's nice, dear." Miriam said absently. "And say hi to your little friend for me..." She noticed Arnold sitting out front in his wheelchair through the open door. He waved to her politely, and she smiled.

"Right, sure." Helga said with half a smile.

She rushed upstairs, managed to find the two books she was looking for, and hurried back downstairs, with barely a goodbye and shutting the door.

"Sheesh, what's her problem?" Bob wondered out loud.

"Oh, I don't know, B." Miriam said, shaking her head. "Although she does seem to be quite taken with that boy with the broken leg..."

Much later on after dinner, they went up to Arnold's room and both sat on his bed to read over the books she brought. One was _The Joy of Sex_, which she had stolen from Olga's room a year ago, and the other was _Making Love And You_, which she bought herself, having claimed it was for her mother to the cashier.

"Whoa! Look at THAT position!" Helga pointed out in a drawn picture in the book.

"Whoa!" Arnold gasped, taken aback. "Is that even comfortable?"

"I sure wouldn't like to find out!" Helga said, and turned a page. She stared hard at the drawn picture, and turned the book on its side, then upside down, to try to see it clearer. "Ohhh! Now THAT is weird!"

"Gosh, that IS weird." Arnold agreed. "So exactly where are the...you know, 'normal' positions?"

"Hmmm..." Helga turned back a few pages. "Well of course there's that normal one, the man on top, woman on bottom, they call that missionary. And then, ooh! I like this one. The _woman_ is on top! Haha!"

Arnold blushed a little more. "I-I guess you would like that position..."

"Arnold my love, you're simply adorable when thinking of others!" Helga said in a teasing way, but still adoringly. She pinched his nose between her fingers in a playful way. "Relax, we're not gonna think of all this until we marry one day."

"Is THAT what some people meant that they're saving themselves for marriage for?"

"Yeah. You didn't know that? Traditionally or for religious reasons, couples tend to wait until marriage to...ya know, make little babies."Helga smiled and giggled. "I always did like to pretend we were married."

Arnold chuckled. "Actually, I did have a dream once that we were married."

"Oh?" Helga grinned, and plopped herself onto his lap again. "Well! Tell me all about it then."

"Okay, well, it goes back a few months. You remember when Rhonda had that origami love calculator thing?"

"Heck yeah! I overheard you taking the test a hundred and ten times and always ending up with me!"

"You heard that?"

"You bet."

Arnold blinked at this, and couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm sure the gods of irony had a field day with that one. And I guess it was a dream come true for you."

"It was." Helga giggled. "Anyway, go on."

"So I went home and I felt all weirded out and telling myself it was all stupid. Then that night, I had a nightmare about us getting married."

"Nightmare?" Her eyes widened with hurt.

"W-Wait!" He placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "It was like that at first, since I was pretty confused about my own feelings for you at the time." He took a breath. "I'm sorry, that all didn't come out right."

Helga softened. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. Go on."

"Okay. Well, so in the dream I'm in this church apparently about to get married. Gerald was my best man, and Rhonda was one of your bridesmaids. I was kind of confused, since I was practically still myself in the dream, nine years old, even though I had the body of a 25 year old. Or rather, it was just me but a lot taller."

Helga giggled. "That actually sounds a lot nicer than my vision of you in my dream that night."

"What? You had a dream of us getting married too!" Arnold's eyes widened again. "Wow...as if that day couldn't get any more ironic."

"I know, right? But never mind my dream, it was silly and over the top glamour. Still, it was nice. Tell me yours first, though."

"Oh, right. So then you walked in in your wedding dress...which now that I look back on, you looked really pretty. And it revealed to be you. At the time I was in dismay about it. So then you tricked me into marrying you, which was by pulling a Bugs Bunny on me! I kept saying 'I don't', and you kept saying 'You do', over and over until you said 'You don't?' and I said 'I do!'. That got us married, and you grabbed me and kissed me."

Helga laughed a little. "Wow, your dream captured my bullying ways pretty well."

"No kidding. Well then after we moved in with your parents, and instead of me carrying you across the threshold, _you _were carrying _me_!" Arnold recalled, and laughed.

"Man, that's crazy!" Helga laughed with him. "Okay, go on."

"Well, so we go inside and we're having dinner with your family. Of course, I knew at the time of your...dysfunctional home life." He noticed her gaze shift and he squeezed her hand in comfort. "But to add hilarity to it, Bob for some reason was wearing a crown and a cape like some King!"

Helga looked back at him, blinking her eyes, before bursting out laughing. "Oh criminy! That's hilarious!"

"I know!" Arnold chuckled. "Well anyway, so he said he was going to make me work at the loading dock of his beeper store...while you would stay at home all day and not work because you didn't feel like it."

Helga snorted. "Oh please. Obviously that dream me doesn't know me very well. I do have ambitions and I so would work! ...But you, at Big Bob's beeper store?"

"Me neither. But your dad made me do it. And in the dream, well, it's as if I had no power over anything."

"Arnold." Helga then said very seriously, looking him in the eye. "I would _never_ let Bob rope you into working at his store if you didn't want to. That's a promise."

Arnold smiled and brought his arms around her waist, hugging her closer. "Thanks a lot, Helga."

"Don't mention it." She winked at him. "Anyway, go on."

"Right. Well, so I worked on the loading dock all day while three workers just sat there and watched me, and I ended up tripping on a banana peel. Then later, me and Bob-"

"Bob and I."

"Right, sorry. Bob and I were walking home, and he tells me that the stork brought us kids."

"Kids! I guess your dream self didn't know where babies came from, eh?"

"Guess not. But I did say 'How did this happen? We've only been married two days!', which I guess means I did know that the stork story wasn't true. Well anyway, so then I was forced to take care of our kids...which by the way all looked like you, despite one of them having my head. They all had your unibrow, though."

Helga giggled. "Wow! Must not have been very cute."

"Nah, they were. Even if they were calling me 'Football head' and making me do things and going crazy. You were continuously lazy and then going out and leaving me alone with them and having apparently not done anything."

"Jeez-Louise, your dream makes me sound like a slob!"

"I guess it reflected your bullying nature and making me miserable, my perception of you at the time." He said, guiltily.

Helga smiled. "It's not your fault, football head. I can understand, I guess. But go on."

"Well later on, I eventually couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed you and was telling you that if we were going to be married to each other, you had to start acting like it. You know how I always said you were a nice person deep down?"

"Of course! Little did you even realize how right you were about me."

"That's what happened there, I was telling you over and over that I knew you were a nice person and had feelings, you kept denying it, saying that you weren't nice, that you were mean. I kept on insisting that you weren't, and then finally you gave up and said that I was right, that you were really just a shy and sweet girl on the inside. You said you didn't hate me, and then you..." He blushed a bit. "You were about to say you loved me, and then my alarm woke me up."

"Stupid alarm clock." Helga said. "Wow, that was some dream! I guess I also underestimated how aware you were about my feelings for you at the time."

Arnold gave a shrug and smiled. "I think I knew it all along, deep down in my subconscious, since it didn't come known to me yet. I still had to put all the puzzle pieces together and come to that conclusion. And I think the dream showed that I was having just as much trouble figuring out my feelings for you, too."

Helga giggled. "Guess your dream was a bit of an awakening for you, huh?"

"You can say that. It made me realize more and more that you were a good person. And at the time, I even said to Gerald that if you and I did get married one day, it wouldn't be so bad at all." He then smiled more and hugged her closer. "But now I think it'll be more than not bad."

"Oh Arnold..." Helga stroked his hair again, bringing one arm around his shoulder and neck. "I'd marry you in a heartbeat right now if I could!"

"Helga..." Arnold laughed a little. "We're only nine, so we still have a lot of time to think about who we're going to be with in the future. But no need to worry about that now. Let's just enjoy what we do have at the moment."

"Okay." Helga snuggled more into his lap and kissed his nose. "I love you so much, you know. Even now I still can't say how glad I am that you're all mine now."

Arnold smiled sweetly and kissed her on the cheek, reaching up to caress her hair. "I love you too, Helga. And you're mine too, you know."

"Mmm...hey, Arnold?"

"Yeah, Helga?"

"Um...I know it sounds crazy, but, um, can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?"

"Huh? W-What? Helga, are you sure? I mean, kids our age don't normally do this stuff no matter how much the like each other!"

"I know. But I want to, if you do. And hey, kids our age don't normally have little make out sessions, do they?"

"You got me there."

"Of course I did."

"Well...if you really want to, I have no problem with it. It'd be kind of nice to fall asleep with someone you like."

Her eyes pooled with tears of joy, and she let them fall, laying her forehead against his. For some time, they just looked at each other, eye-to-eye, forehead-to-forehead, nose-to-nose. If anyone saw them, they would see the immense love and joy radiating off them.


	13. Pizza Cheers

**Hi, everyone! :D**

**Well, I want to say that chapter 14, the one after this, will be the last. I know, so sad, huh? But no worry! I can promise you that it will be very, very, very, satisfactory to you fellow ArnoldxHelga fans. :D At least I hope so!**

**I swear to you, I will never in any of my fics involving them, disappoint you. I love this pairing deeply, and I feel within my heart that these two deserve happiness, and above all, they're perfect for each other.**

**Plus, I'm a hopeless romantic, and I love happy endings. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**--~~--**

"Well Arnold, it looks to me like your cast can come off!" Said the doctor as he showed Arnold and Helga, who had of course come too, a few X-Rays. "While the fracture did take longer than expected to heal, I must say it's pretty much well on its way to be healed! The medication has helped, right?"

"Yeah, it has. And I've been pretty good about keeping it elevated and not putting strain on it of any kind." Arnold said.

Helga nodded in agreement.

"It certainly shows." The doctor said. "Well Arnold, so today we'll get your cast taken off. Now, you'll have let your leg take it easy for a couple of days, but be sure to give it some stretches and a few steps of walking. By the end of the week, you should have no problems walking. I also recommend that you do so some swimming for a while, as much as you can. The resistance of the water can definitely help your leg out."

Arnold's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and he nodded. "Okay, that sounds good. Um, can I keep the cast? You know, as a souvenir? It does have signatures on it, anyway."

"Of course you can!" The doctor nodded. "No problem. C'mon then Arnold, we'll go and get you ready for the removal of the cast. You can wait in the waiting room, Miss...?"

"Helga Pataki." Helga said nonchalantly.

"Um, doctor? Would it be all right if I had a minute alone with Helga?" Arnold then said. "She can take me to the room when we're done."

"Oh, sure." Said the doctor. "It's room 302 down the hall, Miss Pataki." He then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

The two kids were silent for a little while, not quite looking at each other, because they knew this was it. The impending separation. It still was unsettling to them, after having been in such close proximity for a little over two months now, and not only that, but more than willing to put up with each other, now that they were in love.

It had been about a week and a half since that one rainy night that Helga had slept in Arnold's bed with him. What they remembered most about it was not only the night before, all the great fun they'd had, but also, waking up the next morning so close to one another, in each other's embrace. Kind of like they were married.

Which was silly, since they were only nine. Still, it was nice none the less. It was nice they were growing more and more together as a couple.

"....Helga?"

"Mm, what?" Helga finally looked at him.

"I know it must be hard on you...even after all that happened at first, you do seem to be pretty happy at my place. You're really chummy." He said softly.

Helga sighed somberly. "Guess you expect me to say anything but you're right, huh."

"Well, maybe. But it's okay, Helga. You can be honest with me."

"Well fine." She went to him and fell to her knees. "Maybe I will miss it so much there! At least there, I feel like I...I..."

"What, Helga?" Arnold asked in concern, taking hold of her hand.

"Like I...I belong." Helga finished, and looked at him with sad eyes. She still was nervous in being so vulnerable in front of him, since she wasn't used to coming out of her shell. "I've never felt like I was back at home all over again. Everyone can be strange, but, they've never made me feel stupid or worthless or anything. I feel welcome at the Sunset Arms, Arnold. Call me selfish, but I don't want to go."

"It's not selfish." Arnold chided gently. "I understand perfectly why you like it there. We all enjoy having you, and I know everyone's going to miss you being around all the time. I'll definitely miss you. But like I said, you're welcome to come over any time you need to, or even if you just want to pop by and say hi."

She smiled at him ruefully, and he reached over to wipe her tears, his expression now a gentle, loving smile that made her just melt.

"I love you, and I guess you can say this whole accident brought us together. I'm thankful for that, I really am. Don't worry, it won't be easy living on without you there too, but it's not as if one of us is moving away."

"Don't say that, Arnold. Don't ever say that." Her shoulders shook, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"Sorry." He said softly, and lifted her chin to meet his gaze again. "We can still hang out together at school, on weekends, Holidays, and every now and then you can come with me to my house after school and we can do our homework together. We can even get Gerald and Phoebe to come sometimes, so we can have a double homework/study dates, too. I'll still be here, I'll still be your boyfriend, Helga. You can call me, too, you know. Even if you're just missing me. You can call me any time you want. Now come on, give me a smile. You're pretty when you smile, you know."

Wiping off a few remaining tears, Helga managed to smile sweetly up at him.

"Arnold...?"

"Yes, Helga?"

"Can I be selfish for a minute?"

Arnold looked at her strangely, and laughed a little. "Sure, Helga."

"You think I could stay with you until Sunday, at least?" She said.

He let out a giggle. "Of course you can. If it were up to me, I'd make your entire family move into the boarding house, so we could be together all the time."

"Oh please, my family being there? It'd be a nightmare! How 'bout we leave them behind and make it just me?" She winked at him.

Arnold laughed, and she did too. "We'll talk about it later, _toots_." He teased, and she snickered. "Take me to room 302, it's time to get this cast off."

"Whatever you say, football head." Helga grinned, and stood up to take his chair and opened the door to push him out into the hallway.

--

The cast was removed, and Arnold carefully took a few steps. While his leg felt numb and like Jell-O, he was able to walk somewhat okay, just with a bit of a stumble. The doctors then gave him a temporary brace, and to take it easy on his leg, but could do little walking tasks, such as going up and down stairs and such. He just had to make sure he had good support.

He would still have to use his wheel chair for getting to school, around school, and from school, etcetera. But other than that, he was well on his way to having his leg good and ready for walking again!

Arnold came out of the room on his wheelchair, where Helga and Phil were waiting for him. He had the cast with him, sitting on his lap.

"Well well, short man, you finally got your cast off!" Phil cajoled happily. "So why the heck are you still in that dang chair?"

"I still need it for getting to school and other long walking distances." Arnold explained. "But I can walk a little, like going up and down stairs. I have this brace here to help out."

"Haha! Well that's just fantastic!" Phil said, and then scratched his head. "Aww! Does that mean our little lady's gonna have to go home soon?"

Arnold and Helga exchanged glances, and she shyly looked away.

"Actually, Phil...is it okay if I stick around until Sunday?"

Phil laughed at this. "No need to even ask, little lady! Course you can! Now c'mon then, let's all go home and we'll get pizza to celebrate!"

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, short man?"

"Could we invite Gerald and Phoebe, too?"

"Sure thing! The more the merrier! Let's go, kids."

--

"Whoo! Thanks for inviting us, man!" Gerald said happily as the entire boarding house along with him and Phoebe sat out on the roof for pizza.

"Yes, thank you...it's very sweet of you to include us in this little celebration." Phoebe said sweetly.

"Anything for Arnold's friends!" Phil said gleefully, and raised his glass.

"Oh, good thinking! To the President's wonderful leadership!" Gertie exclaimed, waving her glass.

"Pookie, it's for Arnold!" Phil said, and raised his glass. "To Arnold, and his leg getting all better! He can walk again!"

"Hear hear!" Everyone chorused, clinking their glasses.

"Kokoshka! I saw you stealing my pepperoni! Give it back!"

"Hey, I didn't get enough on mine! Suzie, can I have yours?"

"Oskar! We have guests!"

That was when Arnold stood up, actually stood up, since he was now sitting in a regular chair. "Hey guys, I just want to say something real quick." His idea to do this was eating at his gut nervously, but he wanted to do this, to get it all out.

Everyone stopped arguing and talking, looking at Arnold attentively.

"Well, this accident here has been pretty tough and a little painful, it just wasn't easy to live with. But, to a degree higher, I'm thankful for it. I'm thankful, because it brought me closer to this girl right here." Arnold said, and gestured to Helga, who sat beside him.

She blushed hard and sank low into her seat, but was inwardly delighted. Phoebe giggled and Gerald smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Helga's been the tower of strength throughout this whole ordeal, and has taken time out of her own life just to look after me, when it wasn't even her own fault. I never wanted to make her feel responsible, but, it didn't stop me from the gratitude and appreciation I feel for her helping me out. We've had our ups and downs, it wasn't always easy being in such close proximities with one another, but, we lived through it and have come out stronger. We've had a lot of fun together, and shared so much. Not only that, we've realized a lot of things about ourselves, and each other, and now..." He looked down at Helga with a loving smile. "I'm happy to call her my girlfriend. I love you, Helga...and thank you. Thank you so much."

Everyone clapped and cheered, accompanied by a chorus of "Awwwww", which was once again like back when they'd first toasted to their relationship. Sure, Helga was fairly embarrassed, her delight showed in her eyes, which never left Arnold as he sat back down.

That was when she too decided to take a stand. Surprising as it sounded, a rush of adrenaline coursed through her, just as she felt when she'd participate in a sport. But this was different. A very different rush.

But it still gave her the same confidence.

"You're welcome, football head." Helga said affectionately, and then stood right up. "All right people, I got something to say, too."

Phoebe grinned up at her, and Gerald glanced at Arnold, who shrugged in reply before turning his attention to her. Everyone else fixated their gazes on her too, all smiling.

Helga gulped inwardly, suddenly feeling nervous. What was she doing? She wasn't one to speak out like this, unless she was leading her sport team. Maybe she should just sit down....

But one look at Arnold's gentle, encouraging jellybean green eyes caused her to melt and feel the rush of leadership confidence all over again.

"While Arnold continuously tells me I'm not responsible for what happened to his leg, I still do feel somewhat responsible. So, I took it upon myself to take care of him until it healed. This whole arrangement was pretty scary to me at first, I gotta say, but as you all probably know by now, I wanted to help him, so I was willing to do it. Hey, price you gotta pay to be with...well, you know, someone you like, right?" She glanced at Gerald and Phoebe for a moment before she went on. "And I didn't at all expect the outcomes of all this. But I love being here, I really do. It's my home away from home, and I have to...well, say thanks to all of you for always making me feel welcome. I didn't think I'd fit in here, but now I feel so much differently about that. You're all weird...." They all got confused and laughed a bit. "But you're all great. So...thank you, really. Phil, Gertie...I'm glad to have been a help to your grandson and to you and the rest of the household." She gave a light smile to Phil and Gertie, who grinned in return.

Helga paused a moment, considering what she should say next. But before she could properly think it over, it all seemed to flow out of her mouth naturally, as if her mouth suddenly had a mind of its own.

"It's been a great opportunity to stay here, and to help Arnold in his time of need. It's helped in a lot of ways, it really has. I never once thought that I would be here right now, alongside Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, and all of you, on the roof of the Sunset Arms, having pizza, and just having a great time. I never thought I'd be saying all this kinds of things...but, you know what? I don't care anymore. I have Arnold to thank for that."

She looked down at him then, smiling fondly, before facing everyone again.

"Arnold has done nothing but touch the soft part of my heart, even when I used my bullying front to protect myself. He made me realize that I can live life to my full potential, that I can be myself and still be strong. Cliché as it may sound, he's the sunshine of everyone who knows him, including me. Birds sing when he walks into the room, and he never fails to do his best to help people, no matter who they are. As rightfully irritated he was with me all those times, he still showed me the kindness I remembered when I first met him in preschool. He's taught me so much, so much about the values he holds dear. He never turned his back on me, though he had every right to do so. He saw who I truly am, he saw me for who I can be, who I want to be, if I just give myself the chance. Arnold has done so much for everyone around us, for all of you, for Gerald, for Phoebe...for everyone." Tears pooled in her eyes, much to her embarrassment, but she didn't stop.

She couldn't, not when she came this far. She had to. She had to do this. And she wanted to. It was time to do what she truly wanted to do for a chance. Her stupid ego could wait. It was her dream to tell the world she loved him. Sure, this wasn't the world, but it was good enough for now.

"And he's helped me. He's helped me come out of my shell...and to shower him with all the love I hold for him. I love him, I love him so much. I love him with all my heart and soul, and I know deep down that I will continue to throughout my whole life. Not once over the past six years has my loved changed for him. It only grew stronger. It took time, but here we are now. And I..." More tears ran down her face, but her smile never left. "I feel so lucky, and so happy, to be his girlfriend."

Phoebe had tears running down her face at her best friend's confident speech, fogging up her glasses. Gerald was in awe, but he smiled, glad to see that his best friend had found a girl who loved him and he loved right back, even after all they had been through. He brought an arm around Phoebe and offered her his hankie. Phil and Gertie exchanged knowing glances and smiled at the couple, clapping their hands. Mr. Hyun was blowing his nose from joyful tears, Oskar couldn't help but make eyes at Suzie, who returned the gesture with an awed smile, and even Ernie grinned at all this.

But no one was more touched and moved than Arnold right then. It was as if he was falling in love with her all over again. His heart swelled, and he could feel his own eyes moisten. Helga was no normal nine year old fourth grader, that was for sure. But he wasn't complaining. Not at all. He loved her, he loved her, he LOVED her! After so long of going for girls who never returned his affections, it felt like something amazing to finally offer his love to someone who offered their love right back. No doubt in his mind now, he loved her. Really loved her.

"Helga...I..." He managed, and stood up, throwing his arms around her in a big hug.

It had been so long since the last time he had hugged her, especially standing up. Everything had been done sitting down because of his leg. And for once, she didn't do the usual routine of letting him hug her for a little bit and then pushing him away. Instead, she hugged him back.

"I love you, Helga...thank you." He said softly, hugging her tighter. It felt so good to hug her again.

Helga smiled through her tears. "No. Thank _you_, Arnold. I love you too."

The couple hugged for a good while, oblivious to everyone watching and the chorus of "Awwwwww...." returning back. Gerald whistled, and Phoebe gently quieted him down, giggling.

"'Scuse me, everyone!" Gerald then said, standing up. "I got somethin' to say, too! I just wanted to give a hand to my best buddy Arnold, for finally findin' himself a girl who even though I would have never expected he'd like, or even like him for that matter! But that's okay, long as he's happy, then I'm happy too! Way to go, Arnold! I'm proud of ya, man."

"Thanks, Gerald." Arnold smiled.

"You're all right, tall-hair boy." Helga snickered, and Gerald gave her a grin.

"I have something to say as well." Phoebe said, and had to raise her voice a little bit. "Helga has been my best friend since we were very little, and I could have asked for nothing more than for her to be happy. Seeing her here today with Arnold by her side is truly something I've hoped to see for a long time. Yes, Helga, I knew you liked him all this time."

"I should've known." Helga groaned slightly, but couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well, anyway, I just want to say that I'm so happy and very proud of my dear friend for finding love in someone who loves her in return. Congratulations once again, Helga. I wish you and Arnold all the best throughout your relationship." Phoebe finished, smiling.

Fighting back tears, Helga gave her a thumbs up, to which Phoebe returned.

"Thanks a lot, Phoebe. That was nice of you to say." Arnold told her with a smile.

"Oh, it was nothing, Arnold." Phoebe giggled.

All the excitement died down after a while, and they all resumed eating some pizza and chatting amongst each other, all the while both couples glancing at one another from time to time.

"Helga?" Arnold then said.

"Yes?" Helga whispered, looking down at him.

"Well, um, since my leg's going to be all better soon, I was wondering if maybe you...um...wanted to go to the school dance with me? It's a couple weeks from now so I'll be able to walk by then."

Helga snickered and played with his hair a bit. "Silly football head, of COURSE I'm gonna go with you! I would have even if you didn't ask." She wiggled her brow in a mischievous way.

Arnold laughed a little. "Whatever you say, Helga."

"Hey, Arnold!" Gerald then said, catching their attention. "I saw that sweet TV system in your room! How on earth did you pull that off?"

"I did it." Helga said, smirking. "I put it together. That little wimpy TV he has on his shelf is not suited for movie watching! Most especially not with some friends."

"Whoa!" Gerald said, eyes wide. "Colour me surprised! Well then, how's about the four of us go down there and watch us a good movie?"

"That's a great idea, Gerald!" Arnold grinned. "We'll do that."

"Awesome, man! You up for it, Phoebe?" Gerald to turned to his girlfriend.

Phoebe nodded. "Of course!"

"Okay, let's go." Arnold then turned to Phil. "Hey Grandpa, we're going to go down to my room and watch a movie now."

"Haha, go ahead, short man! Enjoy yourselves!" Phil said, and turned back to Mr. Hyun to continue their previous conversation.

"Keep Eleanor nice and warm now, Kimba!" Gertie said, winking.

"Grandma!" Arnold protested, embarrassed.

--

Down in Arnold's room, after Helga re-hooked the new flat screen computer monitor that Phil had bought, they decided to pop in _Toy Story_, for a change of pace.

Of course, Arnold's bed was pretty small, but they all managed to fit on it. How so, you might ask?

Arnold sat up against the head of his bed with a pillow for support, with Helga laying between his legs, her head and shoulders resting up against his stomach. Many nine year olds wouldn't normally do that, but they didn't care. It was an intimate position, but very much innocent none the less. Gerald and Phoebe sat in the same pose, which was a little much for them, since they were perfectly content with just holding hands, but it didn't matter.

"Keep your hands to yourself, football head." Helga teased as Arnold was playing with her hair and bow throughout.

"Make me." Arnold smiled, not letting up in playing with her bow.

Helga rolled her eyes good-naturedly and let out a dreamy sigh, making herself a little more comfortable against him. She noticed Phoebe giggling at the corner of her eye next to her.

"Laugh it up, Pheebs. You'll pay for it later." Helga said, smirking.

"Paying!" Phoebe smiled.

Arnold and Gerald both exchanged glances and couldn't help but laugh at just how cute their girlfriends could be.


	14. Dance Magic

**Well everyone, this is, alas, the final chapter of this wonderful story. I know, it's never easy to face the final chapter of a story you like reading. Not to toot my own horn! **

**I want to thank every single one of you for taking the time to read and review this fic. It all has meant SO MUCH to me, it really has. :) You're all wonderful and just so awesome. Really, thank you!**

**Hey Arnold has been so easy for me to write, it really has. All the other fandoms I write for, don't get wrong, are awesome and I will forever love them, but sometimes, because of some mysteries of the characters that I know nothing about, or the uncertainty I feel of how they will take to a situation, it makes it a little hard for me. A challenge, yes, and sometimes I do well, but other times, I have failed.**

**But Hey Arnold has been a genuine challenge in a good way, and still easy. I love this series... **

**And don't you worry! I will most definitely be writing more fics for this. Of course, containing ArnoldxHelga love! :D God, I cannot get enough of those two together. They are like chocolate to me!**

**XD**

**Anyway, so once more, thank you all SO MUCH for all your kind words! I hope you guys will enjoy this final chapter, and all my future fics of this classic and fun series. :)**

**Hope you don't mind a LONG chapter! XD**

**--~~--**

"Pretty good." Arnold said, nodding to his reflection.

Nothing much different, he'd worn a little suit plenty of times. But tonight, tonight was truly going to be extra special. The Cultural Dance going on tonight at P.S. 118 was going to be their first "school date". He knew Helga was nervous about it, since it was their first time going to a dance together on an actual willing date. But everyone in their class knew they were going out by now, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise.

Although there was no big public announcement of him and Helga being an item, everyone just slowly found out, seeing the two of them together in school for quite a while now, not to mention the occasional holding of hands. Curly was actually one of the students to find out, and he of course tried to put the moves on Rhonda by saying "C'mon baby, we can be just like Arnold and Helga there...", to which led to Rhonda finding out, and the news went on from there.

For a few hours, they were hot gossip. Because everyone was used to seeing them together when Arnold had been debilitated, the excitement and gossip didn't last very long, nor was it a HUGE surprise. It was surprising, yet, it wasn't.

Eugene was the first to congratulate them, giving them his best wishes...before he tripped and fell on his face, with his usual "I'm okay!" phrase.

Harold DID get some words of making fun of them, but Patty had stepped in and told him to cut it out, before giving Arnold and Helga a knowing smile and a wink. She knew it since that time she was about to pound Helga, but was talked out of it thanks to Arnold.

Sid and Stinky of course had asked the two of them if it was true, to which Helga had replied "Yeah, you got a problem with that, dumb and dumber?! If you do, you'll have to answer to Old Betsy!". The boys of course, had no objections, and wished them the best.

Lila came to Arnold when she heard the news from Rhonda, and congratulated him on finding happiness. Helga came into the picture a few moments later, only to receive an "ever so" happy congratulations from Lila, which meant she now had nothing to worry about.

Helga had even run into Brainy, who despite his wheezing, wished her the best. This got her to ask him why he always snuck up on her, and he said "Well...no...real reason...really...sure I...liked you...and all...but...I want...you...to... be happy...Helga...", and she thanked him for that, surprisingly. She then asked if he was going to be all right, and he just grinned at her before punching himself in the face.

Yep. He was going to be just fine.

After all, days later, he was revealed to be with a girl from another fourth grade class, Katie Oswolt.

Wonderful.

Even Mr. Simmons, who had known all along despite never having said anything about it, made a class-wide congratulatory announcement about the "special" couplehood of Arnold and Helga, much to their embarrassment and everyone's amusement.

None the less, it all went well. Really well.

Helga was still devilish and sarcastic, and not afraid to stand up for herself or for her friends, but she had mellowed out a lot and was a lot less of a bully. She only bullied when someone picked on her or picked a fight with her first. She found that Arnold was right; being nice didn't automatically mean she had to be a throw pillow. She could be nice, but still be strong and not take lip from anyone. It was going well, better than she'd expected. Yes, she still adjusting to do, as did everyone else around her, but, she was not about to turn back.

Not when she finally had what she wanted for so long.

Had he himself changed? Not necessarily. Arnold was still, and always would be, Arnold. He was still the sweet and giving kid everyone knew and loved, he was still the same. However, these days, he seemed to be smiling more and seemed to have an aura about him. Rightfully so, he fell in love with someone who loved him right back. More than right back. Still surprisingly the girl who tortured him with all the incessant teasing! But there was more to her than that. A lot more.

And he could see it. He always had. Even in their darkest encounters, he saw it. And now he saw it more and more. A lot more.

Despite all they had been through, he loved her, without a doubt in his mind. He was happy. Happier than he'd felt in a long time.

Now here he was, getting ready for the dance. He dressed in a black suit, a white shirt, and a green necktie. Perfect. Along with that, he had a small corsage, which was of pink water lilies. He sat on his bed, looking over and over at the clock. It was 6:35, and he promised Helga he'd pick her up at seven.

"Knock knock, short man!" Phil cajoled, opening the door and coming into the room. "You all ready for tonight?"

"Yeah Grandpa, I am." Arnold nodded.

"You feeling nervous?" Phil sat next to him on his bed.

"A little." Arnold admitted. "It's my first school date with Helga and all, but I'm pretty excited about it."

"Ha ha, you sure grow up fast, short man!" Phil laughed, and patted his back. "You sure miss having the little lady around, don't ya?"

Arnold chuckled a little. "Hey, she was living with us for quite a while, you get used to things after awhile. Even now about two weeks later I still have my moments of waking up and not seeing her there, and then coming downstairs for breakfast and seeing her seat empty. I miss having her around, but at least we see each other at school and everything."

Indeed, it had taken time to adjust to her not being here all the time. At first, going back to when he had first fractured his leg, the thought about her being here for THAT long was scary and unsettling. But over time, he got used to it, and actually found himself enjoying having her around. Come the times they got everything out on the table, fell in love, and were above all closer, it was already a matter of time before she would have to go back home. It went by way too fast.

On the final night of her visit that Saturday, the whole household took the two of them to A Little Taste of Italy, the restaurant they'd had their first date in, and had all celebrated. And once more, with a rather embarrassing but delightful toast.

And what was the evening there without being treated to another little performance of the classic little song _Bella Notte_ from _Lady And The Tramp_? It did bring back the nostalgia of that evening, for sure.

The next day on Sunday, Arnold had walked Helga home, where they talked all the way until they reached her front step. It had been hard, Helga was hiding how sad she was, but Arnold had once again recalled his promises to her, which made her feel better. They'd hugged, and managed to share a kiss long enough before Olga, who had come home that weekend, opened the door and saw them together. This of course, brought on a series of a ton of questions, and invited him in for some lemonade. Helga was a little irritated with her sister doing all this, especially in front of her PARENTS then, and before long, the whole Pataki household knew of Helga's relationship with Arnold.

Bob had objected at first, saying Helga was way too young too date. Miriam had tried to coax him, and Helga was ready to angrily stand up to him when Olga stepped in and said "I know Helga is young, much younger than I was when I began to date, but it age should never matter, daddy! She is happy with this boy, and she knows she is ready to date him. So let's all be supportive of her choice! It IS her first boyfriend, after all!"

Helga did admittedly feel a bit grateful, for once, and Arnold seemed to as well. He then of course threw in a few words of his own.

"Mr. Pataki and Mrs. Pataki, I know nine years old does definitely seem like a strange time to start dating, but I want you to know that I truly do care about Helga very much. I will do everything in my power to make her happy, and create warm and cherished memories to remember the rest of our lives."

Helga beamed at him, and squeezed his hand as she tried to resist the urge to hug him tightly. This just made Olga come to tears, going "Awwwww.....", while Miriam smiled fondly at Arnold before they all looked at Bob.

Bob then had dejectedly agreed to it all, mostly under the influence of Olga, but he still accepted it none the less.

Over the past two weeks then, Arnold and Helga had dealt with the news going on at school, and it all went pretty good between them. They sometimes sat near each other in class, ate lunch together every day with Gerald and Phoebe, and every now and then with the rest of the gang, held hands in the hallways, and Arnold walked Helga home just about everyday. They also came back to the boarding house with Gerald and Phoebe for double study/homework dates a couple of days a week.

Needless to say, despite the adjusting and surprises, everything was going well. Real well.

Now tonight, they were going off to the dance, and Helga was spending the weekend here. She'd already dropped her things off after school before having to back home to rest up and get ready for the dance.

Arnold was nervous. Excited, but nervous.

"Well short man, we all sure enjoyed having the little lady around, that's for sure! Never thought the mean girl with the one eyebrow actually was so nice! One thing is for sure, though! Pookie and I knew she liked you!" Phil grinned.

"I still can't believe it." Arnold said, shaking his head and smiling. "It's so weird how you and grandma had the same relationship we had when you guys were kids, and now here you are."

"Still happy and full of love, with a great kid, your dad, a daughter-in-law, your mom, and of course, you, short man!"

Smiling sadly, Arnold nodded and looked away. He always felt the stinging pain when his parents were mentioned. He remembered all the stories Phil had told him, when he found his father's journal...and one of the things he remembered most was definitely that one night about three weeks ago when Helga had still been here...

--

"_What's that, Arnold?" Helga inquired from her mattress. She was in the middle of reading a Stephen King novel when she looked up at Arnold to see him looking at something. It was nighttime and they were doing some reading before going to bed._

"_It's...a photo of my parents. I think I showed it to you once." Arnold said._

"_...Oh." Helga said softly, remembering that she didn't know about his parents. She looked up at him sympathetically. "...Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Arnold looked at her, and gave a small smile. "...Yeah, I think I will."_

_With a nod, Helga lay her book down and kicked off the covers before standing up and going to his bed with him. He scooted over and she sat beside him, bringing an arm around his shoulders as he looked down sadly at the photo. She'd managed to get a better look at it this time. His father, Miles, looking so strong as he stood there tall and full of feral grace and peace, next to his wife, Arnold's mother Stella, with her slight hint of an oblong-shaped head. She smiled a little, seeing that Arnold had indeed inherited her head, and his father's blonde hair._

"_My parents met while on their separate adventures in South America." Arnold said softly, not taking his eyes away from the photo. "My dad got injured near my mom's camp, and they ended up spending a lot of time together. They fell in love." He smiled a little. "Then they got married, and before long...I guess I came along. I was actually born down there, in San Lorenzo. But they knew that a primitive community surrounded by the jungle was no place to raise a child. So they came back here to Hillwood, and we we were a family. A happy family..."_

_His hand holding the photo began to tremble, and Helga held him close in comfort as she waited for him to continue._

"_Then their friend, Eduardo, came to them and said that the Green-Eyed people down in San Lorenzo needed their help. Mom and dad didn't want to go because they had me and everything. But they were the Green Eyes' last hope, and they had no choice. So they left me here with Grandma and Grandma, having planned to go away for just a short while. But...they never came back. Their plane was never found. ....That's why, that's why my hat means so much to me. They gave it to me the night before they had to go to San Lorenzo. And...I..."_

_Arnold shook again, and then reached for something on his shelf. It was an old brown journal. He placed it on his lap and turned a few pages._

"_This is my dad's journal. He talks a lot about what happened when he met mom and when they fell in love and got married, had me, and all...and I found this map here." Arnold turned to the page that contained the map. "I'm not sure what it means or what it leads to...but something told me it would lead to them. I-I know it sounds crazy, I mean, they could be........be......"_

_Tears ran down his face then, and Helga felt a huge tug at her heartstrings, she hated to see her beloved so sad. And yet, she was deeply moved that he was sharing all of this with her._

_She hugged him tightly, placing gentle little kisses on his head while Arnold cried silently, with an occasional sniffle. She stroked his hair, and he snuggled against her, appreciative._

"_Arnold...it's okay." She said softly. "I'm here for you."_

_Though her words were sincere, Arnold did think for one fleeting moment that it was indeed strange to hear, coming from his once nemesis. But then again, he could never remember her making fun of him for the fact he didn't have parents. It was always for trivial things, like his hair, clothes, head, and other mundane things that bore little to no relevance to anything hugely important enough to make him him hate or resent her. Still, it was funny to hear something he had said to her weeks ago, coming from her mouth._

_None the less, he was more than grateful. _

_Looking up at her ruefully, Arnold wiped his eyes._

"_S-Sorry, Helga. It's just been a while since I've even talked about it or took a lot of time to think about it. It's just been hard...having to live without them. Don't get me wrong, my grandparents have been wonderful, and I know now that parents don't always come from the people who had you biologically. It's about raising and loving a child as your own. That's what my grandparents did, and I'll always be thankful to them for that. I love them so much, and they are pretty much my parents. I do feel a bit bad for saying that, considering my parents might still be out there, but...they haven't been here. I'm not blaming them, I'm sure there's a logical explanation. Still...I just wish I knew why." Arnold said, staring back down at the map._

_It was times like this she felt like a jackass for complaining about her own parents. She could just sense him about to say "At least you HAVE parents!", though he never did. Here he was, longing for his parents, and here she was with her own parents and she griped about them on a daily basis._

_Of course, hard as she tried, she just couldn't. Other than a few occasions, they needed serious help in parenting her, because it just wasn't working. She wasn't happy at home. And she felt responsible. If she hadn't been born..._

_No, she couldn't control that, she knew it. Still, somehow, she felt at fault._

"_...Helga," Arnold suddenly said, interrupting her thoughts. "I know what you might be thinking right now, and I want you to know that I understand. Your parents have never been the best in raising you, as they should have been like they were with your sister. It sickens me sometimes, the things I hear about it all, most of all when it comes to your dad. Sometimes I think how lucky you are to even have parents. But, I know you don't feel that lucky. I'm sure they do love you, but I know what you mean, they should show it, they should treat you like they treat Olga. I may not have parents, but I would never wish parents like yours on anyone and most especially not you. Yes, admittedly, you are lucky to have your parents. You can work things out over your lifetime. But I understand why you feel really unhappy because of them. It's okay, Helga. I'll always listen to you when you need to gripe about them, or anything like that." He looked at her again. "Okay?"_

_Taken aback by his words, she couldn't believe that even in his darkest, saddest moment, that he still considered someone else's feelings like that. How she felt about all this had nothing to do with it, and yet, he chose to put her at east when it came to the topic of parents. He rose up in a time of his own need of comfort in order to comfort HER. _

_Arnold was just too much._

"_Oh, Arnold..." Helga murmured lovingly, and kissed his nose. "You silly, silly football head...here you go, pouring your heart out to me about something very important to you, and you turn it around back to me! You caring, generous soul... you are a wonder." _

_She lay her forehead against his, smiling._

"_Arnold, I'll remember that. But never mind me for now. I can see you miss your parents, and trust me, I feel a little upset at them for leaving you behind like this, but I guess I can understand why they did...I take it the Green Eyed people did a lot for them, right?"_

_Arnold nodded slightly._

"_Well, I can see why they went to help them. And I can see they had the best intentions in mind. I guess...things went wrong that wasn't planned. That's all I can think of. Don't give up hope, Arnold. I'll bet you they're still out there, and they will come back to you."_

"_You...you think so?" Arnold said softly._

"_Come on Arnold, I don't know for sure. I'm not trying to give you false hope here, I'm telling you that the situation could go either way. Either they're still out there and will come back for you, or, they're...well, you know. So, all we can really do is see what happens. Who knows, we might even get some news about it one day." Helga said. _

_Arnold considered her words, letting them sink in, before he brought his arms around her in a hug, nuzzling into the crook of her neck._

"_I guess you're right, Helga... I should just see what it all turns out to be if any kind of sign comes at all." He smiled, holding her a little tighter. "...Thank you, Helga. I feel a little better now. I've never spoken about this to anyone, to be honest."_

"_You haven't?"_

"_It never came up. And I didn't want to burden anyone with a problem they could not control, that I couldn't control, either." Arnold admitted. "But I guess I did want to confide in someone beyond my own grandparents, who already know about it. ...Thanks a lot for listening, Helga."_

"_Hey, no problem, Arnold." Helga gave a smile, and stroked his hair again,, holding him to her. "Like you told me, I'm here for you. I'm...I'm glad you told me, you know. I'm flattered."_

_Arnold chuckled. "I guess you never imagined I would, huh?"_

"_Nope!" She giggled a little. "...I never thought I'd be here comforting you like this. It's something I've always wanted to do, but never could because of...well, you know, my bullying ways. I did know you didn't have parents, and I did feel bad about it."_

"_I'm surprised you never made fun of me for being...well, as your dad said, an orphan boy."_

_Helga shook her head. "I didn't, and for some reason I just couldn't. Not that I ever wanted to, of course."_

_Arnold smirked and looked at her. "Because deep down you're a big softie."_

"_Oh, shut up, football head!" Helga playfully smacked his shoulder. "But I guess you're right. I made fun of you for a lot of things, but I guess never deep personal issues, huh?"_

"_Except that time at Slausen's when we...." Arnold fell silent. "...Never mind, I don't want to talk about that."_

"_Fine by me." Helga said. "Look, Arnold...getting back to your parents, it's okay to miss them and be a little sad...but don't ever forget who's always been there for you. Phil and Gertie, the borders, Gerald, the gang at school..."_

"_You." Arnold added. "You've always been a part of my life, Helga."_

"_What?! But I've...I've been terrible to you!"_

"_Not ALL the time. We did have our...well, friendlier moments, didn't we? Even so, you've always been an important part of my life, believe it or not. You remember back in preschool?"_

"_Doi, of course! It was when I first met you, my angel..." Helga lowered her voice to a loving coo and held him closer._

"_Well, I don't remember all of our preschool days, but to be honest, there was one moment I remember most about you."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Other than when I met you, I remember this one time you and I played together."_

_Helga paused, thinking that over. She could recall that they did indeed play together a couple of times, which was a rare occurrence. _

"_I remember a few of those."_

"_It was this one time, it was raining outside and we had to spend recess inside, and you were playing with blocks in the corner all by yourself. Everyone else already had someone to play with, except for me, and for you. And well, I saw you there all alone, and so I went over to you and I asked if you wanted someone to play with. You refused at first, but then I told you that you could build something faster with someone helping, so you agreed, and we sat there and played with blocks together for a while."_

_Helga smiled a bit at the memory. She remembered that all right._

"_What I remember most about it," Arnold went on. "Was that you looked at me and gave me this big, sweet smile."_

"_But you weren't looking!" Helga uttered._

"_I was, actually. You just didn't see that." Arnold smirked, and then softened. "You smiled at me, and said that you thought I was nice."_

"_I did, didn't I..." Helga recalled._

_He held her hand then, squeezing. "We did have good times, Helga. We really did. Rarely, maybe, but we did. And to this day I still value them. The things we did together with the gang, all those times you helped me, and that Thanksgiving we spent together actually getting along, everything. They meant a lot to me, they really did. Even in your darkest moments I've always cared about you. I know it sounds weird, but I did. I guess I have from the start. No matter what you did, I could never bring myself to be mad at you. I never knew why, but I think I do now."_

"_I know why. You were crazy!" Helga teased._

_Arnold laughed. "Maybe I was. But I think it was because deep down, I had feelings for you too. And I'm just the kind of guy to see the good in everyone. I knew there was good in you, so I guess I just kind of knew all that."_

"_I'm still sorry, you know." Helga said softly. "I hate myself for the way I've treated you."_

"_Helga, it's okay. I understand, and I'm not mad at you. I've forgiven you."_

"_But you still didn't deserve it! You were such an angel, especially to me, and I was just a horrible person to you!"_

"_Helga, Helga..." Arnold said sweetly, bringing a finger to her lips. "Shh. Just calm down. I know that you didn't do all that with ill-intent. Yes, unintended or not, you still did them, and it wasn't fun, but, Helga, it's in the past, and it's time to move on. And I understand why you've acted like that, even more so than before. Helga, if I really did resent you for it all, we wouldn't be here now. I love you, and I love you more than any silly mistake you made. We can't change the past, but, we can learn from it. Don't ever forget that, okay? I love you."_

_Eyes pooling with tears, Helga nodded and held him tighter, her heart swelling with so much more love. If that was even possible._

"_I won't, Arnold. I love you too."_

"_And Helga?"_

"_Yes, darling?"_

"_Thank you, thanks for listening to me."_

"_Anytime, football head."_

--

"Arnold, are you okay?" Phil asked him. "Earth to Arnold!"

"I'm fine, Grandpa." Arnold said, and nodded his head. "I just drifted off for a minute there. I guess...I guess I wish mom and dad could be here to see me with my first girlfriend..."

Phil gave a soft sigh and rubbed his grandson's back sympathetically. "I know what you mean, short man...it's a real shame they missed a lot of things, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Arnold sighed. "...Grandpa, do you think they'll ever come back? I don't know what to think. Helga said it could go either way, and that's pretty true, but I don't know..."

"Well short man, the little lady's definitely right! Even I couldn't tell you for sure... but hey Arnold, no reason we can't hope! Maybe they will, or not. We'll see, just you wait, short man!"

Arnold managed a small smile. "I guess you're right."

He looked at the time. It was 6:43.

"I'd better get going, I have to pick up Helga by seven." Arnold got off his bed.

"Heh heh, goin' off to your first dance with a real date!" Phil grinned, standing up as well. "You sure you don't want a ride?"

"Nah, we're just going to walk together. We'll be here by ten or so."

Phil nodded and walked after him downstairs. "Well have a good time, short man! And remember, never-"

"Eat raspberries. I know, I know, Grandpa."

--

It didn't take long for Arnold to arrive at the Pataki household. It was 7:02, he was two minutes late. Shoot.

None the less, he marched up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell.

"Coming, coming..." Came Miriam's voice, and the door opened to reveal her. For once, she actually sounded sober and less tired. "Oh, Arnold! What brings you here?"

"Hi, Mrs. Pataki." Arnold said politely. "I'm here to pick up Helga for the dance at our school tonight. Is she ready?"

"Ohhhh, right! Just a moment. Come in, come in!" Miriam let him inside and shut the door. "B, Arnold is here to pick up Helga for the dance!"

"Dance? What dance? Oh brother..." Bob got up from the couch and went to the stairway. "Olga, that orphan boy's here to get ya!"

"It's HELGA, Bob!" Helga yelled from upstairs. "And if you call him that again I swear I'll make you regret it!"

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Bob yelled. "Just get down here!"

"Criminy, hold your horses!"

_Sheesh, give her a break._ Arnold thought, trying to keep his cool.

A few moments later, Helga appeared at the top of the stairs and came down the stairs as a brisk place. Arnold was taken aback, again, by how pretty she looked, and by what she was wearing. She wore the same pink shirt with the little dark pink stripes along it, the darker pink skirt, and red healed sandals. Her hair was down, although not covering the left side of her face, topped with the tiny little bow on top. She was in her "Cecile" outfit.

Arnold couldn't help but grin a little. "Wow Helga, you look really pretty."

"Well thanks, football head." Helga smirked. "All right let's go, see ya later Bob and Miriam."

"Have a good time, honey!" Miriam said.

"Have her back by ten, Alfred." Bob warned.

"I'm spending the night, dad!" Helga informed him.

"It's Arnold." Arnold said, and opened the door for Helga to step outside, and followed after her, shutting the door behind him.

--

Outside, the two started to head off toward P.S. 118, giddy and nervous for their first dance together as a couple.

"So...you nervous?" Helga asked, making conversation.

"A little." Arnold admitted. "But I've been looking forward to it."

Helga grinned. "Me too."

"And I noticed you're wearing your little Cecile outfit." Arnold pointed out, a light smirk crossing his face. "How interesting."

"Why yes, so you did notice." Helga said, playfully flipping her hair. "Well I was looking through my closet you see, and I noticed this little ensemble still in there, so I decided to wear it again. It takes me back, you know."

"Takes me back, too. That was our first date." Arnold recalled, smiling a little, and taking her hand. "At least, somewhat. I didn't know it was you at the time."

"Well now you do!" Helga grinned. "And you still stayed along even after the real Cecile showed up! What's up with that?"

"Well you know, I really liked you." Arnold blushed. "You can say I was pretty smitten. You were nice, and you didn't take lip from anyone, and you just had this spark about you. Looking back, I think it was because you reminded me of you."

"Glad to know I did something right." She giggled. "And really, how many boys, let alone boys our age, actually kiss their date's hand?"

Arnold chuckled a little. "Well, I wanted to do something nice, and to make up for my inconsiderate behaviour because of Ruth."

"No, you're just pretty charming." Helga smirked lightly. "You know, it's funny."

"What's funny?" Arnold looked up at her curiously.

"You never did hug Lila or kiss her hand, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I'd wanted to while I liked her, but I never got to because she didn't feel the same way about me."

"You sure had no trouble hugging _me_ all those times! And you were supposed to dislike me!" Helga laughed.

Arnold realized what she was saying and couldn't help but laugh along with her. "I guess it really is funny. I don't think I've ever hugged another girl besides you."

"I'm serious Arnold, even when this other girl did something nice for you, you were always up with a big thank-you and shaking their hand! But you _hugged_ me! Call me crazy but I think you're crazy." Helga grinned.

"I guess I was." Arnold grinned back at her. "I can't say why really, I don't know. It's like it always felt right and natural. All those times I hugged you back then, I did say before that it did feel like the right thing to do. Sure, you always pushed me away, but it never felt weird."

"It didn't?"

"No, it didn't." Arnold laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand lightly, earning a sweet smile from her. "I guess maybe deep down I did have a crush on you, but I guess I denied it or just didn't know it."

"Silly Arnold." Helga poked his nose with her free hand. "You were always such a lover-boy. You get all daydreamy, sentimental and gushy when you like someone. Trust me, I've known you most of my life. Basically, you have a great deal of love to offer."

Arnold blushed a bit and smiled at her. "I guess you're right. I guess I am a bit of a Romeo."

"And you're all mine." She smirked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Arnold laughed. "Hey Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"You never did tell me about your side of our married dreams."

"Oh gosh, this again?" Helga laughed. "Why, have you any married thoughts, football head?"

"Helga!" Arnold cried, but he laughed. "We're nine! I'm serious though, what did you dream?"

"Oh please, mine serves no relevance like yours did. Mine was just one big over the top fantasy."

"Oh come on. Tell me anyway. I'm curious."

"You sure?"

"Helga, you're my girlfriend now, I think I can handle romantic dreams involving us." He winked at her.

"Ohhh you." Helga giggled. "All right, all right, if you insist. Well first, we got married, quite extravagantly."

"I'll bet it was better than the one in mine!"

"Ha ha, it was. And went on a honeymoon in Venice. You know, Italy?"

"Really? Wow, that's really romantic."

"Yeah! And so we were on this...um....boat thing. You know, those long boats that people ride in along the water in Venice? And I was asking you if you were still thinking about Lila, and you said she was nothing more than an annoying thought. It was so romantic, you know. Anyway, then Lila shows up in a broken down boat trying to tell you that she now is in love with you. You rejected her, and she then struck a hole in her boat and began to sink. But she was fished out by Sheena's Uncle Earl."

Arnold snickered. "Wow, you really hated Lila for having my affections, huh?"

"You bet." Helga winked. "Then later we're on this balcony of a tall high-rise penthouse with an awesome view of the city and the ocean and high hills. Not sure where it was, though. But it was awesome! We were having breakfast, and I was reading the newspapers, pretty shocked over the problems going on in America. You know, inflation, unemployment, yadda yadda yadda. So then I made the decision to run for President!"

"Helga for President!" Arnold joked, making the victory sign with his free hand.

Helga giggled. "And then you said 'Wonderful! I'll support you all the way!', and started to go on and on about how awesome I was. Ohhh yeah."

"And you thought I was a romantic charmer in real life..." Arnold snickered.

"Hey! Well anyway, so later on I win the election and I'm President! For some reason I had you take my last name, too."

"Jeez..." Arnold rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Then what happened?"

"Lila tried to sneak in through the crowd, and I had the secret service dudes drag her away! Then later I'm in the Oval Office, you know, doing Presidential stuff, on the phone with the Secretary of the Interior. And Phoebe is actually Secretary of State! She runs off all the things I gotta do, blah blah blah, and then oh, the best part."

"What's that?"

"You, doi! She said you came in to see me, and I had her send you in. You were dressed like you were playing golf! Without the crazy golfing hat, of course."

Arnold laughed. "Me, a golfer? I guess maybe that related to when your dad and my grandpa were settling things for their dented cars in a game of golf and we were their caddies."

"Probably, yeah." Helga nodded in agreement. "Nothing much happened, though we did have a little Eskimo-"

"Inuit." Arnold told her.

"Oh, you're correcting ME now?" Helga raised her brow.

"Yes." He grinned at her. "Anyway, go on."

"Well anyway, _Inuit_ kissing. Then later on it was nighttime and I was on the phone with the Swiss Ambassador, then Phoebe comes in and tells me bad news, oh no, was it my pastrami on rye? No! Even worse! The First Man, that's you, had been kidnapped!"

"Oh noooooo." Laughed Arnold in mock terror.

"Oh yes! So I of course decided, as the First Woman, to go in there and save you! So we're flying on Air Force One, and Pheebs is giving me the rundown on what's going on. You were kidnapped by a terrorist and held in a castle in Northern Italy, and I had to parachute down dressed all in black, and included was peanuts. Yes, peanuts. Anyway, so I do parachute down there, looking all awesome and cool. Look at me go! I even got to use one of those hook guns from those spy movies! It was awesome. So after quite some masterful stealth, I get inside and I use my Arnold Detector!"

"Arnold Detector?" Arnold stared her with surprise. "What's that?"

"Apparently what it means, and it looked like my locket! Anyway, it told me what room you were in, and I had to sneak in through using a drill, suction cups on the ceiling, and had to get through a high-tech door! Finally I find you, tied to a chair with tape over your mouth. Then three ninjas come out of nowhere and start attacking at me, so I took out the second packet of peanuts and threw them to the floor, where they tripped and bonked their heads! You know like in Bugs Bunny cartoons where one character throws marbles or little balls to the floor and the 'villain' falls when they step in them? So just when I think I save you, the terrorist comes in! But the terrorist looked an awful like the Cobra Commander from the _G.I. Joe_ franchise, for some reason. So we fight and fight, and I pull the mask off and it's Lila!"

"Lila? Oh wow!"

"Yep! So Lila tells us she kidnapped you in an attempt to win your heart and all that dark side stuff...heh heh, guess I was watching too much Star Wars at the time. Anyway, so she's all desperate, but you of course with your loving ways say that her plan backfired, it only made the love between you and I stronger!"

Arnold giggled. "Then what happened?"

"Gerald comes in with the soldier guys, and I give the order to lock her up. They drag her away, and we're free! We come flying out in a big hot air balloon in the shape of a heart. You thanked me for saving you, I said it was no big deal, and offered some pastrami on rye. We ate it together, you know, like when we ate the spaghetti strand and ended up kissing? Heh heh...well you can guess how that ended! And then it was over, la-dee-da. And that's my fabulous fantasy."

"You sure have a wild imagination, Helga." Arnold smiled. "But that's cool, though. You're very creative."

"Thanks, football head." Helga rubbed her nose against his. "Well then, we're almost there. Shall we go inside?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. President." Arnold winked.

"Oh, why First Man Arnold, you're such a gentleman." Helga grinned, linking her arm through his.

"Only the best for the President herself."

The school was in view by then, with the lights all on through the windows, and a big banner above the front entrance advertising the dance.

"Don't you dare." Helga then said.

"What do you mean?" Arnold looked at her, confused. "Don't I dare what?"

"Start skipping and singing that we're off to see the Wizard of Oz."

"Huh? Ohhh..." Arnold realized what she meant. They were walking together with their arms linked. "Okay. I won't."

"Good."

When she wasn't looking at him, a mischievous smirk crossed his face and he pulled her along ahead on the sidewalk, making little skips in his step.

"Arnold!"

"_We're off to see the Wizard _

_The wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was._"

"No! Don't you dare!"

"Come on Helga, who says we can't have fun like a couple of kids?"

"We ARE a couple of kids, football head!"

"Exactly. Come on Helga, humour me. You know want to."

"Ohhh fine!" Helga scowled. Still, she grinned anyway. No one was around to see or hear them, so it wouldn't matter.

So, arms linked, they started to skip off toward the school, singing together.

"_We're off to see the Wizard _

_The wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was_

_If ever oh ever a Wiz there was_

_The Wizard of Oz is one_

_Because, because, because, because, because_

_Because of the wonderful things he does_

_We're off to see the Wizard_

_The wonderful Wizard of Oz!_"

--

Inside the school gym, which was decorated with all kinds of cultural icons made of paper mache, clay, posters, models, or toys. There were icons such as Chinese lanterns, a model of the Eiffel Tower, the Leaning Tower of Piza, the Pyramids, the White House, Big Ben, a Shinto Temple, Mexican ruins, palm trees, ect. The DJ was playing musical numbers from different countries, and everyone was dressed either casually or of a particular culture.

"Hey, guys!" Gerald greeted Arnold and Helga at the doors with Phoebe by his side. "You guys look niiiiice."

"Thanks, Gerald. You too." Arnold smiled.

"Pheebs, you're adorable." Helga gushed.

"Thanks!" Phoebe giggled.

Gerald was dressed in a red and white Dashiki with a matching hat, with a pair of baggy black pants. Phoebe was in a gorgeous sky blue kimono with a pattern of Blue Jays in flight printed along it, and carrying a round paper fan.

"I didn't have anything cultural...so I guess I'm an American fancy pants?" Arnold said sheepishly.

"I was trying to dress like a French girl in these clothes...so I guess I'll be French or something?" Helga shrugged.

"It looks lovely, Helga." Phoebe smiled. "I think you'll be just fine."

"Boys and girls, can I have your attention please?" Mr. Simmons said as he was on stage at the microphone near the DJ booth. "Be prepared, because now it's once again time to TANGO! As tribute to the many cultures who have cultivated this dance!" He and Principal Wartz once again pretended to dance as demonstration.

"Shall we dance, M'Lady?" Gerald said smoothly, holding out his hand to Phoebe.

"Sure!" Phoebe beamed, taking his hand and following him out to the dance floor.

A wave of nostalgia washed over Arnold and Helga then, realizing it then. They looked at one another, a soft blush on each other's cheeks.

"Would...you...um...like to tango?" Arnold finally asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well there's no pool to throw me in." Helga smirked lightly. "I'd love for us to have a proper tango."

"Well, okay, let's go."

Arnold took her by the hand, and they went out to the dance floor among the crowd of their classmates. Almost immediately, they got closer, started to dance.

"You're not going to get rough again, are you?" Helga asked, and was then twirled by Arnold, and brought back to him. "Ooh!"

"No, I'll be gentler this time." Arnold promised, and dipped her. "Don't worry my angel, you're in good hands."

"Ohhh Arnold..." Helga swooned, and was brought back up again. "Well it wasn't all bad, I kind of liked how you were taking control..."

"Oh really?" Arnold gave a light smirk, and held her against him, nose-to-nose. "Then I guess I could rough it up a notch."

A few classmates glanced at the two of them as they tangoed across the floor, now under one of the spotlights. Arnold twirled Helga across the floor, and pulled her back to him so they were hips to hips, her back to his chest.

"You know, I never did ask how you learned to tango. You're pretty good for a-" Helga cut herself off as Arnold dipped her again, roughly. "Whoa!"

"You learn a lot from a Grandmother like mine." Arnold smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

They connected again, dancing the Argentine tango, chest-to-chest, and twirled again. This time Helga took the lead, twirled, and dipped Arnold then.

"Taking control, are we?" Arnold smirked.

"You bet your cute feet I am, football head." Helga smirked in return, leaning close and dipping him further that the tips of his unruly hair nearly touched the floor. She hastily pulled him back up, holding him close with little to no space between their bodies. "You may lead, darling."

"I will." Arnold took the lead and stretched their held arms out, keeping the other firmly around her waist.

--

"Whoa, look at those two go!" Gerald remarked, having glanced toward the direction of their respective best friends as they were still dancing.

Phoebe giggled. "They've been so tight with each other since getting together."

"I never thought I'd see the day." Gerald twirled Phoebe, stopping her at arm's length.

"I suppose you never expected to see Helga in such a positive light?" Phoebe grinned at him.

"I was wrong about her." Gerald admitted, lowering his voice. This was something he admitted only among the four of them. "After hearin' that speech she made during that pizza party, I thought it was an episode of _The Twilight Zone_!"

Phoebe laughed and danced across the floor with him, and let him twirl her again, coming close to him. She blushed. "You've been supportive."

"Hey, he's my best pal. Of course I am!" Gerald nodded. "Sure it took some adjusting since it IS Helga G. Pataki after all...but seein' him happy like this, come on, even I can't rain on that parade! He's liked quite a few girls, and now he finally finds someone he likes and likes him back. It ain't what I expected, but hey. I'm happy for him."

"Me too. I'm really happy for them." Phoebe agreed. "Ooh! My feet hurt...these high sandals are painful."

"Allow me Pheebers, let's go sit down." Gerald smiled, and took her by the hand, slowly leading her to some chairs at the back of the gym, where they sat down. "Um...Phoebe?"

"Yes, Gerald?" Phoebe looked at him and smiled.

"I uh...I was wonderin'...if uh...well...ya know...you'd want to go steady?"

"Steady?" Phoebe looked surprised. "Really, Gerald?"

"Ah! I mean, I know we're only nine and all that, but I really, really like you a lot Phoebe..." Gerald blushed and looked away. "I'd like to know if you'd be my girl for a while..."

Phoebe blinked, taken aback. But she immediately smiled and held his hand. "Oh Gerald, I'd love to! I really like you too, and I'd love to make this work as much as we can, even at our ages."

"R-Really? You mean it? For real?"

"Yes, of course!" Phoebe gave him a little hug. "I'd love to be your girl."

Gerald grinned happily and hugged her back a few moments before pulling back and looking into her eyes. "That's swell, Pheebers...thanks a lot."

"No no, thank YOU, Gerald!" Phoebe giggled.

The two smiled big and held each other's hands while they watched all of their classmates dancing around with their partners, or even just their pals. Stinky was dancing with Lila, Sid was dancing with a girl named Janine, Eugene was dancing with Sheena-though he stepped on her feet a few times-, Peapod Kid was dancing with Nadine, Rhonda was-reluctantly-dancing with Curly-who for once was really cool and calm-, Harold was dancing with Patty, and all the while near the big central area of the dance floor, Arnold was dancing with Helga, both looking as if they were in their own world.

"Gosh, look at them." Phoebe murmured happily. "They look so happy together, like they're in the middle of a wonderful dream."

Gerald chuckled a bit. "They sure do look entranced by it all."

The tango song ended, and Arnold finished by dramatically dipping Helga, albeit a little roughly, but accompanied by a seductive smirk. He then pecked her on the lips, which was surprising to see since they seldom kissed each other in school, before standing her up straight, and they headed over to where Gerald and Phoebe were sitting, taking seats next to them.

"Well hello there, lovebirds!" Gerald said teasingly. "How's the school's weidest cutest couple?"

"Knock it off, Gerald." Arnold said in mock annoyance, grinning.

"Well you ma have competition, yes siree!" Gerald brought his arm around a blushing Phoebe. "Pheebers and I just went steady!"

"Whoa! Steady?" Arnold was taken aback. "Wow, Gerald...that's...that's great! Good for you, I'm happy for you guys."

"Wow, you move pretty quick, Pheebs! I'm proud of ya, girly." Helga smirked, nudging her best friend with her elbow. "You better take care of her, Tall-hair boy. If you dare make her cry, I will personally kick your butt!"

"Chill out, Helga girl." Gerald raised his hands in defense. "I ain't got no intention to make Phoebe cry! But if I ever do, you can go ahead and kick my butt."

"Good to know we're on the same page." Helga leaned back in her chair, her arms behind her head.

"You take good care of Helga, Arnold." Phoebe said. "...Please, if you can."

Arnold smiled. "Don't worry, Phoebe. I'm going to do everything in my power to make her happy. She deserves it, by a long-shot."

Phoebe smiled gratefully and shook his hand, thanking him. The four of them then sat and chatted for a while, soon joined by Harold, Rhonda, Lila, Stinky, Sid, Sheena, Nadine, Eugene, Curly, and they all began to chat together.

It was a pretty magical evening so far.

--

"Hey Arnold, however are you doing this evening?" Lila asked sweetly as she came up to Arnold while he was sipping punch. She was dressed as a Greek female dancer.

"Hey, Lila." Arnold said. "I'm doing pretty good."

"That's ever so wonderful to hear!" Lila smiled. "I can see that you and Helga are ever so enraptured in each other every time you two dance."

Arnold blushed a bit. "Well, we do have a lot of fun dancing together. Especially now since I haven't been able to walk for so long."

"I'm oh so certain that it must have been hard." Lila nodded. "You know I'm ever so happy for you two, I know I've told you that before. I really am glad to know you've found happiness with someone oh so special. I should have expected it somehow. You two always had such an oh so intense chemistry."

"Really? You think so?"

"I'm ever so certain that I did see a lot of chemistry between you two. And I'm also ever so sorry that I've had to hold your affections and not return them. I'm sorry Arnold, I ever so hope you can forgive me." Lila said, looking a bit sad.

"It's okay, Lila. You were being honest with me about your feelings and I'm glad that you were. Things could have been a lot worse if you said you liked me liked me but you were lying."

"Yes, I suppose you're right about that. Still, I can imagine how it feels to really like someone and they did not feel the same way."

"You still like Arnie, huh?"

Lila nodded. "He's still that oh so special someone I'm looking for. Do you know if he's coming to visit again?"

"I can't say for sure, but...I guess when he does, I'll let you know."

"Thank you Arnold, I would like that ever so much!" Lila grinned.

"No problem." Arnold smiled.

"So, are you and Helga going to dance some more?" Lila inquired curiously.

Arnold looked at the time. It was 9:15. "Yeah, I think we'll dance a bit more and mingle a bit before we leave."

"That's ever so wonderful. I hope you two have a great and long-lasting and just oh so wonderful relationship together! Good luck, Arnold."

"Thank you, Lila. I appreciate your support. Helga means so much to me, and I hope it lasts a long time. I really like her a lot, in fact, you can even say that I love her. She's really a great girl once you get to know her." Arnold smiled, looking a bit dazed and daydreamy.

"That's ever so sweet of you to say!" Lila giggled. "Oh, I'm oh so certain that a lovely English ballroom dance song is coming on! You two should have a nice slow dance! See you later!" Lila walked off to go talk with Rhonda, Nadine and Sheena.

Arnold smiled more, liking the idea.

But where was Helga?

--

"_Excuse me_, Little Miss _Perfect_, but don't you DARE start flirting with Arnold!" Helga said, marching up to Lila and the other girls, pulling her aside. "Excuse me too, ladies."

"Helga? What ever seems to be the problem?" Lila asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Helga snarled. "I saw you there, making eyes at Arnold, making him swoon over you! I will not let you string him along again! And furthermore, he's _mine_."

"Huh?" Lila blinked, perplexed. "But Helga, I'm oh too certain that I did nothing of the sort. I didn't flirt with Arnold. I just went to talk to him, and we chatted for a little bit. Helga, I'm perfectly happy for you too. I really am ever so supportive of your relationship with him. I don't like him in that way, and I know you do. Even if I did, I would never stand in your way. Helga, he wouldn't stop talking about you. He really does truly love you, I'm ever so certain of that. Don't ever doubt his love for you. He's ever so sweet, and he only has eyes for you."

Helga's expression softened considerably, her eyes widening. She couldn't believe the conclusion she had just drawn up. How could she think that? Lila was right. Arnold had proved since he'd asked her to be his girlfriend that he was a faithful and sweet boyfriend who only had eyes for her. He didn't even look at other girls! Not even Ruth McDougal when she had actually said hi to him last week.

How could she have stooped low and questioned her trust in him?

"...Okay." Helga turned away from her, her gaze downcast. "...I'm sorry, Lila."

Silence was followed, and then a hand on her shoulder came.

"It's all right, Helga. I suppose I can understand ever so much how you feel. You have nothing to worry about. I'm oh so certain of that."

"...Thanks, I guess. ...See you later, Lila." Helga shrugged from her touch and went to go find Arnold.

Lila smiled as she watched Helga walk off, and then went to rejoin her friends.

--

"Gosh, where is she?" Arnold wondered curiously, and looked at his Grandpa's pocket watch again.

All of a sudden a pair of hands came over his eyes from behind, startling him for a split second.

"One, two, guess who, football head?" Came Helga's voice.

"James Earl Jones?"

"Nope! Morgan Freeman." Helga laughed, and came around to his front.

"There you are, Helga. Listen, it's almost 9:30, would you like to-mmm!"

He was cut off when Helga took a hold of his shoulders and kissed him, her hands moving along his face and arms, holding him close to her. It was a major repeat of her passionate kiss atop the FTI building. Only this time, he responded and kissed her back.

"What was that for?" Arnold asked, smiling shakily in a lovesick manner.

Helga smirked. "For being such a wonderful football-headed boyfriend, of course. Why else?"

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold chuckled. "Do you want to dance?"

"Why yes, Arnoldo."

A slow song, which was a classic favourite of ballroom dancing in Old Time England and beyond, came on then, right as Lila said.

Arnold led Helga to the dance floor, taking note of all the couples dancing around. Neither of them had slow danced before, that was for sure. Oh well, first time for most if not all things, right?

Taking a breath, Arnold carefully took Helga's right hand in his left, and placed his right around her waist. He saw Helga blush a bit, and then placed her free hand on his shoulder. It did look somewhat odd, since he was shorter than her, but they wanted to do this, so it didn't matter.

"So, can you ballroom dance?" Helga asked.

"Not really. I've never done it before." Arnold admitted. "I've seen it in movies several times, though. It's not that hard, is it?"

"At least you're not Paddington Bear holding a piece of bread with marmalade on it, your feet stuck on my shoes, and me ending up with the marmalade bread on my back due to the clumsy accident!"

Arnold snickered. "Well my hands are empty and I'm fully human, so I don't think we'll have to worry."

"And you're shorter than me, so maybe you fit the bill a little." Helga smirked.

"I'm not that short." Arnold mock pouted. "Everyone else is taller than me."

Helga laughed. "Haha! Nice comeback."

"Thank you, M'Lady."

"Anytime, good sir."

The two then danced in silence, often glancing around, feeling slightly nervous, but then their eyes fell on each other, and never left since then. Helga's nervous gaze melted into the sweet, loving, half-lidded smile she gave him while she was holding him atop the FTI building while he was TRYING to tell her they had to save the neighbourhood. Arnold blushed, but he smiled back at her with a loving half-lidded gaze of his own.

That was one thing he never forgot from the FTI incident, and definitely one of the clues that told him Helga was serious when she told him she loved him. It was the look in her eyes, that sweet smile... Despite the rushed situation at hand and him trying to dodge telling her how he felt since he hadn't been sure at the time, he was definitely awestruck by her expression. It was part of what told him she meant it.

Eventually, they let go of one another and her arms went down around his neck, and his around her waist. Their smiling gazes never left each other, and in fact, they felt as if they were floating on air. Nothing could be more perfect then. They both felt nothing but love then. They loved, and were loved right back. Perfection. That's what it was.

"Oh Arnold...." Helga swooned, unable to help herself. "I love you, good gosh I love you..."

Giving a stroke to her back, Arnold's smile widened. "I love you too, Helga. No matter what happens between us, you will always have a special place in my heart. Always."

"Arnold!! Oh, come here, you big lug!"

She pulled him in for another kiss, but Eugene tripped over his shoes and crashed right into them, all three of them falling to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Ow! I'm okay!"

"Thanks a lot, Eugene." Helga muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Eugene picked himself up and helped Arnold and Helga up. "I didn't mean to crash into you! Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Arnold said, wiping off his suit. "Don't worry about it, Eugene. It was an accident."

"Okay, I won't. Thanks, Arnold! See you guys!" Eugene then ran off, and tripped again. "I'm okay!"

"Ugh, dumb jinx." Helga groaned.

"Um...Helga, do you want to go back to the house? It's getting late." Arnold then said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. My feet are killing me!" Helga complained. And then smiled a little. "At least I can look forward to sleeping under the stars with you. You know, because of your skylight and all."

Arnold smiled and took her by the hand, leading her out the gym doors, waving goodbye to Gerald and Phoebe on their way out.

"Well it'll be nice having you over this weekend, it'll be like old times. That is, if you can call my leg having been fractured old times."

"Well it WAS in the past, and therefore technically old, so we can call it that." Helga nodded in approval. "Can we sit on the front steps first? My feet have freaking blisters!"

"Of course we can."

They went outside, and sat down on the front steps together. No one was outside, and it was fairly cold. Upon seeing her shivering, Arnold scooted closer and took off the jacket of his suit, placing it on around her shoulders.

"Huh? Arnold, what are you doing?"

"You're cold, aren't you? I'm warming you up." Arnold said.

"But, you'll be cold now." Helga pointed out.

"Never mind me, I'll be fine."

She blinked, and gave him a little smile. "Well...thanks, Arnold. That was sweet of you."

He smiled back. "No problem."

For about ten minutes they sat there, making small talk, and then were ready to head off back to the Sunset Arms. So they stood, hand in hand, heading down the street.

Looking up at the sky, little snowflakes then fell around them. Although it wasn't cold enough to snow, it was still lovely to see. Arnold looked up in amazement, as did Helga, and they stood, staring up at the endless sky as the snowflakes made their descent.

For some odd reason, Helga felt inspired then, as well as rush of adrenaline.

"_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte..._" She sang softly.

Arnold looked up at her with surprise, and caught her smile. Instantly, he smiled back, and as they walked down the street, he sang along with her. This, for now, was their song.

"_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.  
Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here.  
The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near!  
Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte!_"

--

Before long, they finally arrived at the boarding house, and came inside, warm and relieved from the crisp coolness of the outside air.

"Heeeeeyy short man, little lady!" Phil greeted as he came from the kitchen. "Did you two little lovebirds have a good time?"

"We did, Grandpa." Arnold said, nodding.

"We did have fun, Phil." Helga gave Arnold his jacket back.

"Well fantastic! Now before you two kids go to bed, we've got a little surprise for you!"

"You do? What?" Arnold asked.

"Come to the living room and we'll show you!"

Arnold and Helga followed Phil to the living room, and Arnold was then met with the biggest, most astounding, and shocking surprise of his life.

Sitting right there on the couch next to Gertie, were his parents, Miles and Stella. In the flesh.

"....M-...M-Mom? ...D-Dad?!" Arnold stammered, taken aback. "Is...is that...is that really you?"

"Arnold!" Stella stood up, so did Miles. "Oh Arnold, look at you!"

"Hey, son. It's us, and we're here now." Miles grinned.

"Mom...Dad...I...I...." Arnold ran to them and threw his arms around them in a fierce hug. "Oh Mom, Dad! I can't believe it! You're really here! You came back!"

"Of course we came back, honey." Stella said sweetly. "Oh Arnold, we're so, so sorry...I know there's nothing we can say to take back those seven years we've been gone."

"But we're here now, son. And we're not leaving you ever again." Miles promised.

Sniffling, Arnold pulled back from them, tears in his eyes. "But...how? What happened to you? Where were you all this time? How did you get back? When did you get back? I...I thought you were...you were..."

"Shhh, it's all right, sweetheart." Stella soothed, hugging him. "Come on, sit down, and we'll tell you all about it."

She sat him down on the couch, and stood next to her husband as they then began their story.

"Dad probably told you eventually, that we had to go back to San Lorenzo in order to help the Green-Eyed people, back when you were about two years old." Miles said. "It had taken longer than we'd planned, because of some unfortunate...well, accidents."

"We had finally finished making the vaccine they needed, and we decided to stay for a while to make sure everything would be all right and we could be on call in case of an emergency. That went on for a year." Stella added in. "Finally, when we were certain the villagers would be all right, we decided it was time we packed up and went home."

"However, due to a shortage on gas, and having taken a wrong turn that was all my fault...our plane broke down and fell in the middle of the ocean, where it sank, and we'd managed to grab onto wooden planks, and swam for the nearest shore. We had been stranded on an uncharted deserted island ever since then. Because of our plane sinking, it was never recovered, and no one knew where to find us, or even that we were missing. Because we had no way to escape, and were thousands of miles from any sort of land, we were sunk. So, we were stranded on that island for the past few years."

"We did everything we could. We lit fires, tried to build escape rafts, and nothing worked."

"Whoa...." Arnold blinked, now understanding everything. It all made sense now. No wonder, what happened was practically a real-life version of _Gilligan's Island_! His heart sank, unable to fathom just how terrible that had to have been. Stranded on a deserted island, miles away from anywhere, away from your family and friends. He couldn't imagine. "...How did you get rescued? What happened?"

"Someone had contacted the Immigration Agency in Central America, and with the San Lorenzo Embassy. That same person also had connections to contact the Peace Corps, the U.S. Secret Service, also the Navy and the Marines. They all went in, and searched along San Lorenzo and other countries in Central America." Miles explained.

"A week ago, they were flying over the island we were stranded on, and they sent their men to check it out, and they of course found us. We were brought back to San Lorenzo, where we checked on the Green-Eyed people to make sure that they too were all right." Stella said. "After that, we went to the Central American Immigration office, and we spoke to the person who had sent out the officials to rescue us. Apparently they had acquired the map your father left behind, which was what helped lead them to us."

"The office got the person on the phone, and we spoke to them, letting them know we were all right and to thank them for what they did. They told us to get on back here to Hillwood to be with our family, and of course, our son. So once everything was ready and prepared, we left with the Navy, and they brought us back here to Hillwood. We arrived just yesterday." Miles said, and gave a smile. "We wanted to come and see you guys sooner, but our rescue source insisted that we surprise you tonight, and so, well, here we are."

Taken aback, even more so than before, if it was possible, Arnold was shocked and so relieved that they were all right and made it home safely. After all of that, they had finally gotten rescued and made it home. Now he wanted to know who their secret source was, so he could go and thank them and give them flowers and chocolates, or something! Anything to thank them! They'd helped bring back his parents! His parents, whom he had longed for pretty much his entire life since they'd been gone, who thankfully were still alive but were kept separated from him and his grandparents due to an unfortunate accident.

It wouldn't be easy to make up for the lost years, but, at least now they were here, and they could be a family again, and do what they could to create better years.

"Mom...Dad...that's just wonderful, I'm SO glad you guys made it back." Arnold wiped his eyes. "Who was your secret source? Did you ever find out? Please tell me, I have to know so I can thank them."

Miles and Stella smiled at one another, giving an affirmative nod. It was time to tell him.

"Well sweetie, believe it or not, but the secret source who sent the officials to rescue us was someone you know very well."

"In fact, she's standing right here." Miles said, gesturing to Helga. "The one who made the calls, and whom we spoke to, was this lovely lady here, Helga Pataki."

Now THIS was probably ten times more shocking than before. Arnold was surprised he didn't have a heart attack then!

He looked to Helga, who was standing the doorway, her shoes kicked off, looking a little awkward.

"Helga...is...is this true...? Did you really contact the authorities to rescue my parents?" He asked her softly.

Hesitating, Helga gave a slow nod.

"Yes, Arnold. It was me. After you told me about your parents, I asked my sister for the numbers I could use to contact the Peace Corps. So I phoned them and told them the story, and they told me to contact the Navy and all those other guys. So, I did, and I contacted the guys down in Central America, and then in San Lorenzo. Then your parents called me after they were rescued, and I told them to come here to Hillwood, and for them to surprise you. So they would be home by the time you and I got back from the dance. So...yeah. It was me." Helga said softly, looking down at her feet.

"It was, son." Miles nodded. "She did it."

"She went to a lot of trouble, and it all came through. If it hadn't been for her, I think it would have been a much longer time before we were rescued." Stella said.

Fresh tears running down his face, Arnold gaped at Helga was disbelief, unable to believe she had actually gone to THAT length just to help him, to show her love for him. If he'd thought her help as Deep Voice throughout the FTI incident was surprising, THIS definitely took the cake.

And yet, his disbelief melted away into utmost gratitude, and his heart swelled with so much love for her then. It was probably possible that he loved her more than he ever had. She was...an ANGEL.

"Helga...Helga...oh...Helga!"

Arnold leaped off the couch and ran to her, throwing his arms around her in probably the biggest hug he had given her. It was on the same level as the happiness he'd felt when she had found his hat. But she found more than just his hat. She had helped to rescue his PARENTS!

And she did it out of love for him.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank thank you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...you're an amazing person, you're an angel, a Goddess, an...I love you! Helga I love you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Heaven and Earth I love you! Helga this is...!" He couldn't finish his sentence, he was too happy. He hugged her with all his might, happier than he'd felt in such a long time.

Helga nearly fell over from his huge hug, but managed to balance herself. Her heart swelled and she hugged him back. Her dreams of his over the top expression of love were met! Not that they had to be, but still, it was a lovely bonus!

She was so happy, happy to have been able to help him in such a huge, deep and personal way like this. And she knew trying to help rescue his parents was probably the best thing she could do for him. When it came to mind, she went for it, to give it a try and hope for the best. She thought for sure she had failed, but when she had received the call from Miles and Stella, she had leaped for joy knowing she had succeeded.

And now here they were, back in Hillwood, and Arnold had his parents back. She was happy for him, happier than ever before. That was all she wanted, for him and his parents and grandparents to be happy and be a family again. He deserved that, and she wanted to help make it happen.

It worked. Her efforts had paid off, and Helga was SO glad it did.

"You're welcome, Arnold. I wanted to do this for you, and I'm happy it all worked out." She finally said sweetly.

Arnold pulled back and looked up at her, a big smile on his face, his eyes still pooling and dripping with tears. He was so happy. So happy that the girl he loved so much had helped to bring his family back together. He couldn't have loved her more than he did right then.

"Helga...thank you, thank you SO much. I love you...!"

Fiercely, he kissed her with everything he had. All the love, the gratitude, every little thing he could think of went into his passionate kiss. He didn't even care that he was kissing a girl in front of his family. He was too happy. After a minute, leaving her stunned and lovesick, he pulled away and held her tighter.

"What you did for me now, this is beyond what I could have ever expected. I will never, ever forget this, Helga. I...I can't even thank you as properly as I want to. But know that I'll be forever grateful to you for doing this. Really, it was just...it was just beyond everything that you've ever done for me." Arnold managed, his voice breaking with emotion. "You've helped me reunite Mr. Hyun with his daughter, you helped me and Gerald save the neighbourhood, you helped me with all those other little things, and now this! ...Gosh Helga, I really did underestimate how much you loved me all that time before. But now I have no doubt, not at all. If I have to spend the rest of my life thanking you for this, then I will."

A part of him then wished they were older and having dated a few years, so he could propose to her. But they were only nine, and still had many years to see where life would take them.

At least he did smile more a the possibility of them one day marrying.

"Thank you so much, Helga...I love you. I love you so much."

Tears of her own pooled in her eyes, and Helga held him closer too. "I love you too, Arnold, and you're welcome. You're so welcome. Seeing you happy here is enough for me...that's all I want. I love you Arnold, and you know I will do anything in my power to make you happy. You deserve it more than anyone I know."

The two continued to embrace, lovingly staring at each other with tears going down their faces. Phil and Gertie stood by the fireplace, arms around each other and smiling, both with tears in their eyes. Miles and Stella held each other's hands, looking on to their son and his girlfriend, feeling immensely happy.

"Come here you two." Miles finally said, breaking the silence. The two kids went over to them, managing to finally break off of each other's spell. "Let's all have one big family hug!"

"You failed to mention you were Arnold's girlfriend!" Stella giggled.

Helga blushed. "W-Well...I...uh..."

"It's all right dear, I understand." Stella assured her.

"Well I guess there's one thing left to say. Welcome home Miles and Stella! Now c'mere!"

"Glad to finally have my dear son home!" Gertie exclaimed.

Phil and Gertie threw their arms around Miles, Stella, and Arnold, all in one big family hug. Helga was about to back away, when Arnold noticed her about to do so.

"Come here, Helga." He smiled.

"Yeah, come on in, little lady! Far as we're concerned, you're part of our family!" Phil encouraged. "We all love you!"

Feeling her heart swell, Helga couldn't help but run in and hug them too. She couldn't believe she was being treated, like before, only now more so, as one of the family. She felt so loved, so happy, and unable to believe that this was it. This was...a real family. Maybe not her real family, as it should have been, but, it was a family none the less. And they made her feel like she really WAS part of the family.

She too, thought of them as her own family.

Arnold then brought his arms around Helga, pulling her further into the family embrace and holding her tight, enveloped by his parents and grandparents. Today was truly the best day of his life so far. He was reunited with his parents, he and his family were all together again, and most of all, he had the love of his life to share it with and thank for it.

He now, was so glad he had fractured his leg.

And so was she.

"Grandma, Grandpa, Mom, Dad...I love you all." Arnold murmured. "Helga, I love you. You're the love of my life."

Overjoyed more so than before, and not even feeling an ounce of her bullying side, Helga hugged him tightly as well, as if afraid he would float away if she let go.

"I love you too, Arnold. You're the love of my life, too."

"And we all love you too, Helga. We cannot thank you enough. You dear, are an absolute angel." Stella smiled. "Thank you, thank you so much, for helping to bring us back to our son."

"We can't thank you enough, we're eternally grateful to you." Miles nodded.

"And we sure can't thank you enough either, little lady." Phil winked.

"Eleanor, you've always been an amazing woman to me, but now, you certainly take the cake!" Gertie grinned.

Hegal smiled up at all of them, her arms tightly around Arnold. "...It was...it was my pleasure. Mr. And Mrs.-"

"No need for such formalities, kiddo. Call us Miles and Stella." Miles told her.

"Okay. Miles, Stella, Phil, Gertie, Arnold, and all the rest of the borders, I have to thank you all as well, for making me feel loved and welcome in your home. And I especially have to thank you, Miles and Stella, for bringing this wonderful little angel into the world and into my life. If not for that, I would not be where I am right now. Arnold...has helped me so much. I guess that's a long story, I'll save it for later, but the point is, I love him with all my heart and soul. And helping him, making him happy, is an absolute joy I will continue to do for the rest of my days."

All five of them exchanged glances and then all smiled at her with love and gratitude, the group hug tightening more, if possible.

"Helga, thank you...thank you so much." Stella murmured, tears in her eyes.

"Hey kiddo, you thinking about marrying this girl one day?" Miles winked.

"Dad!" Arnold cried, embarrassed. "We're only nine!"

They all laughed at this, even Helga did, and soon Arnold was joining.

The three generation couples, though Arnold and Helga were only nine and far from married yet, all stood in the living room of the boarding house, hugging and laughing, full of smiles and cheer. Outside, the snow fell, creating an image of such peace and beauty.

And to think this all came together because of Arnold's leg.

--

**SHOULD I WRITE AN EPILOGUE??????**

**Hee hee! Bet you weren't expecting this kind of an ending, eh? XD**

**Actually, I honestly didn't expect it either! But as I was writing it, the idea of it came to me, and so, I decided to go with it. :) And here we are!**

**Let me tell you, it was hard not getting Arnold to propose. XD Sometimes I just forget they're nine! But I'm in control, I'm okay! X3 I hope I captured the emotions of everything all right. **

**And well, that's the end! That's the end to a beautiful story. Thank you all once again for reading. :D**

**Have a good day!**

**~NintendoGal55**


	15. Epilogue

**XD Well guys, here's a little epilogue for you. I wanted to do one anyway! So enjoy! :)**

**And yes...you can see I was in a nostalgia moment with the kite portion of this. XD Ah, the memories of childhood...**

**--**

"Arnold! Helga! Come on downstairs! We got something for you!"

Arnold and Helga, who were in his bedroom playing a board game together, exchanged glances after Miles called them from downstairs. They stood up, both silently wondering what was up, and left his bedroom, going downstairs.

It was the following Sunday since Miles and Stella had been home. All weekend, the entire family, with Helga included, just caught and chatted all together, sharing stories and fun times. Miles and Stella got a laugh at how similar the kid's relationship was to Phil and Gertie when they'd been younger. They spoke about their years in school and things they'd done, Helga gave a brief mention of her real family at home but didn't go into too much details at the moment, and then came the very thing that brought it all in place, the fracturing of Arnold's leg.

"It was painful, and it wasn't any fun being so debi...debila...Helga, what's that word again?" Arnold had said.

"Debilitated." Helga had told him.

"Right, debilitated. I couldn't walk or do anything that involved moving my leg, I either had to have help or not do it at all. But in all, I'm so glad I did fracture it because it brought me closer to Helga, and now here we are. Here we all are."

In all, it was a great weekend so far. Miles and Stella were now officially staying in Hillwood, and moved into a spare room of the boarding house, so that Arnold wouldn't have to leave the house. They had also promised the Green-Eyed people in San Lorenzo that they would visit that summer, and bring Arnold along. This of course dismayed Helga, since the thought of spending an entire summer alone without him would be devastating. Though she tried not to show it, Arnold knew right away she didn't like the idea of him being gone. As exciting as it was, he didn't look forward to being separated from her, either.

"It'll only be for two weeks." Stella had said.

"Exactly, so don't worry, kiddo. We'll be back before you know it." Miles had assured.

Summer was fast approaching, too. So it wouldn't be long until the trip came into place.

So Arnold pulled Helga aside to talk to her alone about it.

"_It's okay if you feel upset, Helga. I can understand why you don't want to be away from me for so long."_

_Helga just looked down at her shoes. "But I feel terrible, Arnold! You need this time with your family and here I am holding you back with my stupid feelings of missing you too much and trying to convince you otherwise! I'm selfish, Arnold. Your parents haven't been able to see you in years and vice-versa, we've seen each other every day since preschool and now we're together...Arnold, I feel bad! I should be happy and encouraging it!"_

"_Are you?"_

"_Of course I am. I just don't want you to go."_

"_Helga Helga..." Arnold gave her a hug. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm not exactly too crazy about being away from you for so long either. Especially now with the family back together and our relationship better than it has ever been. But I'll write to you, and I'll be back before you know it. I love you, Helga. Don't ever forget that. And I will always come back to you."_

_Sniffling, Helga wiped her eyes. "You're right, Arnold...I guess I should do what you do and look at the bright side. Maybe some time apart could be good for us."_

"_For the big picture, maybe, but not personally." Arnold chuckled. "Don't worry, after I get back, I'll be all yours. Promise."_

"_Okay, darling." She finally smiled. "...Arnold?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What if your parents move there, and...make you...live there with them too?"_

_Taken aback by that idea, Arnold was unsure of how to respond. He hadn't thought of that, and his parents didn't mention anything like that, since they WERE now living in Hillwood from now on, but...what if plans changed?_

"_I don't know." Arnold said honestly. "I mean, I guess it would be something different, and I would get to be with them and all, but...I'm happy here. Hillwood is my home, and it always will be. I don't know if I could."_

"_You better not. Because I'll hunt you down and give you a taste of Old Betsy and the Five Avengers!" She placed both her fists on his cheeks._

"_Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold laughed, and hugged her again. "But let's not worry about it now, we've got all the time in the world for now. So let's make the best of it until school's out and we leave."_

"_Okay, football head."_

Now today, they were in for a little surprise before Helga would have to go home later on.

Once downstairs, Miles grinned and presented them with a kite he had hidden behind his back. It was well done, but obviously hand-made.

"Whoa, a kite!" Arnold exclaimed. "What's this for, Dad?"

"I thought the four of us could go down to the park, and get this baby in the air!" Miles grinned. "It's time for some quality family time! So kids, in the words of David Tomlinson in the classic _Mary Poppins_...let's go fly a kite!"

"All right! Let's go!"

"We're not going to start skipping down the street hand-in-hand singing the song, are we?"

"...Mom? Dad?"

Miles and Stella laughed, and took the kids's hands before going outside. Before they knew it, they were all skipping down the sidewalk together, hand-in-hand, all singing _Let's Go Fly A Kite_ together.

And for once, Helga didn't care. She was having too much fun with her honourary family to care anymore.

It was time, after all, for the two kids to just be kids for a change.

"_With tuppence for paper and strings,you can have your own set of wings._

_With your feet on the ground, your a bird in flight!_

_With your fist holding tight,to the string of your kite!_

_Oh, oh, oh  
_

_Let's go fly a kite_

_Up to the highest height_

_Let's go fly a kite_

_And send it soaring_

_Up through the atmosphere_

_Up where the air is clear_

_Oh, let's go fly a kite!_

_Let's go fly a kite_

_Up to the highest height_

_Let's go fly a kite_

_And send it soaring_

_Up through the atmosphere_

_Up where the air is clear_

_Oh, let's go fly a kite!_"

The four of them headed off to Tina Park, still skipping and singing together. An occasional passerby would pay them a look, but generally, no one seemed to care about it. After all, it looked as if Miles and Stella had _two_ kids as opposed to just one, joined by their son's little girlfriend. And they looked like they were having so much fun and not causing any harm, so really, no one cared. A couple of families nearby did find it amusing and quite adorable, however.

So they selected a wide open spot not occupied or surrounded by many people, and boy was it windy! A perfect day to fly a kite.

"_When you send it flying up there, all at once your lighter than air!_

_You can dance on the breeze, over houses and trees!_

_With your fist holding tight, to the string your kite!_

_Oh, oh, oh  
_

_Let's go fly a kite_

_Up to the highest height_

_Let's go fly a kite_

_And send it soaring_

_Up through the atmosphere_

_Up where the air is clear_

_Oh, let's go fly a kite!_"

"Okay, now, Dad!"

Miles grinned and let the kite go, flying up high into the air. It flew perfectly, just as they'd hoped. He rejoined them, standing next to his wife while the two kids stood in front of them, all watching with amazement and joy as their kite was flying in the sky.

It was so amazing, not just the kite flying, but spending time with his parents like a real kid would on a fun weekend day where they would go somewhere and do something fun, just to have fun and bond. Best of all, he was able to share this with the love of his life as well.

Flying their kite together like this, they looked like a perfect family.

So much so, that Stella, who had brought her camera along, had gotten a passerby to take a few photos. There was a shot of them flying the kite, Helga insisted they have a single family shot and took this one herself, then Arnold suggested they get a photo of the two of them, and it went on and on.

Now they stood as they did before, continuing to fly the kite, in contended silence but in all smiles and wonder.

Helga then turned her gaze away from the kite and looked right at the boy of her dreams. A boy who had given her so much happiness, and then some. She beamed big, and threw her arms around his neck from beside him, kissing him on the cheek. Arnold chuckled and gave her a warm smile before going back to flying the kite. Pulling back from him, Helga stood back up against Stella, and brought her arm around Arnold's shoulders, smiling big as she watched the kite glide and float in the sky.

Like Arnold, she felt happier than she could have possibly been in her entire life.

--~~--~~--

"Well, hello there, little lady!" Phil cajoled as he opened the door. "What brings you here today?"

"Nothing much, Phil." Helga shrugged. "I had nothing better to do, so I decided to come by here and see if you guys needed any help with anything."

"Awww, isn't that just thoughtful of sweet ol' Eleanor!" Gertie gushed, having overheard as she came out from the kitchen. "Come in, come in! I was just making some raspberry cookies!"

"Pookie, you know what those cookies do to poor ol' Phil!" Phil said.

"Now now Phil, we have Lady Roosevelt herself here today! Come now and behave yourself!" Gertie laughed. "Come, Eleanor, and you can help me! It would be my greatest honour!"

"Sure, Gertie. I just have to drop something off in Arnold's room." Helga said, her gaze dropping.

At the beginning of summer vacation, Arnold and his parents had gone down to San Lorenzo as planned, two weeks ago. Sure, it was only two weeks, and a couple days more than that, much to her dismay, but it still felt like an eternity. She missed him so much. They kept in touch through letters, and e-mail courtesy of a wireless laptop Miles had recently bought.

Arnold wrote back to her as much as he could, telling her about what was going on and how pretty it was down there, sending her photos, and most of all, telling her he missed her too.

The first two nights he was gone, she silently cried in her bed, unable to help it. Now that she was used to him being gone, it wasn't a bad, but she still missed him like crazy, hoping and praying he would come back soon. There was still no sign of them, which worried her.

Maybe it was time to check if he'd written back...

She slinked over to his computer, knowing he didn't mind if she used it. Logging in, she gave a joyous squeal to see that he had replied yesterday in fact.

It read:

_**Dear Helga,**_

_**How are you doing over there? Sorry I didn't get a chance to reply to you in a while. Dad took us down to a neat location outside the jungle where we camped out for a few days. It was really beautiful, with the waterfalls and the trees and flowers, and the spectacular views! I sent you some pictures of it in the attached folder, so definitely check them out when you get the chance.**_

_**Other than that, we're doing pretty good here now. The Green-Eyed people are doing well, too, which is good news since Mom and Dad don't have to worry so much about them like before. One of the kids, a little younger than me, his name is Garcia, and he wanted me to tell you hello. Yes, I told him about you. XD Sorry about that.**_

_**I miss you so much, Helga, I really do. Every night I look out my window in the hut and just stare up at the moon and stars, wondering what you're doing at the present moment, and wishing you were there with me. I haven't stopped talking about you some of the time...okay, most of the time, with Mom and Dad. XD I can't stop thinking about you, and every now and then I turn around thinking you're coming up behind me, but no. Often I sit somewhere, especially in the little camping spot, and imagine you there with me, both of us enjoying it together. You know, I'll have to talk Mom and Dad into letting you come with us next time. Oh well, I do have your little picture with me, that always helps.**_

_**Anyway, I won't bore you with my pathetic "missing you!" anymore. But of course, knowing you, you'll just say "Oh, go on.", and I wouldn't be able to resist. XD**_

_**Still, I feel like my arm is missing. I expect it to be there, but it's not. **_

_**I can't wait to see you when we get back. It should be soon, whenever Mom and Dad are ready to leave.**_

_**Hang in there, angel.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Arnold**_

_**XOX**_

_**P.S. Don't tell Gerald. ;)**_

Helga giggled, letting out a dreamy sigh as she read over his e-mail. What a sweetie! She still couldn't get over it, and yet he never failed to show it. In return, she worked more to show it right back. And it was working a lot more now, since it came full circle after Miles and Stella came home.

"Ohhh Arnold...my football-headed love God!" Helga cooed, getting up from his chair and shutting the computer off. "How you never fail to make me smile though you are thousands of miles away... How I miss you dearly when you are not near, how I long for your touch...." She took out her locket and looked at the adorable and recent photo of him, his half-lidded smiling gaze looking back at her. "Arnold my love, return to me soon, return me into that embrace I so hold dear! To feel your kiss that makes me no longer fear!"

She let out a sigh, and kissed her locket photo.

"Come back soon, you stupid little football head..." She said affectionately. "Or I'll just have to pound you into next month!"

That was when a pair of arms came around her middle from behind, and a head rested up against her back. Helga froze, looking down to see thin, blue clad arms around her.

"Do I still get to be pounded?" Came the ever familiar voice from behind her.

"Nah, you're off the hook this time, pal. You'll just have to deal with me never leaving your side until I'm done with you." Helga said, softening and her heart exploding with joy.

Arnold chuckled, and let go, coming around to her front. "That sounds good to me. If that's torture, chain me to the wall."

Helga grinned happily, and then hugged him with all her might. "Arnold! Oh Arnold! I missed you!"

Laughing, her hugged her back and patted her. "I missed you too, Helga. I'm glad to be back."

The two hugged for a little bit, and then parted to look at each other, though still embracing.

"So when did you get back?"

"About and hour ago. I was about to go visit you at your house, but since Grandpa figured you'd be stopping by today, he thought it would be better if I surprised you like this."

"Well!" Helga then pulled him closer to her, leaning down toward him. "Come here and kiss me, football head! I must feel your lips, my love!"

Before he could reply, she kissed him feverishly, having been deprived of his soft and delicious lips for two weeks was just sinful. Arnold, feeling the same way, kissed her back and stood on tiptoe. Her kisses were always so overpowering and addictive, just as it had been back on the FTI building, their first actual kiss that wasn't scripted.

Neither of them knew how long they'd been kissing, and broke away for the need to breathe, looking into each other's eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that you have gorgeous eyes, darling?" Helga lay her forehead against his, playing with his hair.

"Only a million times." Arnold grinned. "By the way, I have something for you."

"Oh? Something for me? Well! Let's see it then."

"All right, hold on." He let go of her, and went to where he'd placed his bag next to his door. He reached in for something, and came back with a small box. "Here you go. I had this made for you in San Lorenzo. I uh...designed it myself."

"Wow, really? Gosh, Arnold..." Helga was touched he'd done that. She opened the box, revealing it to be a gorgeous necklace. It was in the shape of a heart on a silver chain. The heart was carved out of a red-coloured shiny rock, etched into it was an "H" out of really small diamonds, and little smaller rocks making the shape of the heart. On the back of the necklace were the words _Para mi Ángel_"A-Arnold...! Oh my Gosh...! Are these...are these REAL diamonds?!"

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, they are. The blacksmith who made this let me use them for free, since he has a lot in his shop. The rock as you can see is red, which is a rare rock found around the country. I picked the diamonds and the redness of the rock, since you're an Aries, with your gemstone being a diamond and your colour being red." He smiled and showed her the back. "I'm no good at Spanish, but that means 'To My Angel'."

"Arnold...this is...this is too much!" Helga uttered, tears in her eyes. "Oh gosh, I love it! But I can't accept this...it's too much!"

"Don't say that. I want you to have it, I had it made for you." Arnold assured her.

"I...I...oh Arnold, you're too much." Helga wiped her eyes. "Here, put it on me then."

"With pleasure."

He took the necklace and went behind her, carefully bringing it around her neck and then tying the clasp.

"There you go." Arnold smiled, and kissed her neck sweetly before coming back around to face her. "Let's see it." He studied her, and grinned. "It looks terrific on you, it really does."

Helga beamed, and kissed him lovingly and deeply in thanks, leaving the poor boy in a lovesick daze.

"Well football head, I've got something for you too. But it's not as big! So thanks a ton."

"Oh come on, Helga. You know I'll always appreciate a gift you give me."

"But it's cheap! Yours is probably worth thousands of dollars!" Helga cried.

"Helga, _calm down_." Arnold said firmly but gently, placing his hands on her shoulders. Once she was quieted down, he softened and touched her cheek. "I would never downsize the value in a gift you give me just because it doesn't cost a fortune. It's the thought that counts, and that's the true value. I love you, and no kind of gift could change my mind."

"Okay." Helga said, relaxing under his warmth and touch. "Hold on, it's right here. I'll go get it."

She went to his desk, where a box sat, that she had brought with her today. She had wanted to leave it in his room so he would see it when he got back, and now with this unexpected turn of events, she could give it to him in person. Even better!

"Well, here you go." Helga held out the light blue box to him topped with a plastic wrapping bow. "Um...Happy Un-Birthday?"

Arnold laughed, taking the box from her. "Nice one, Helga."

She grinned at him.

He sat on his bed, placing the box on his lap and taking the lid off. Helga went over and sat beside him, watching as he removed the tissue paper to see the contents of the box.

Inside was a thick, hardcover book that was entitled _Jungle Expedition_ written by one of his all time favourite authors. It was a book he'd been trying to get for the past while but could never find. Being adventurous, a dreamer, and also soon finding out his parents often led expeditions in jungles, and he heard one of his favourite authors had a book that told a story of an expedition in the jungles of Africa.

"Oh, wow!" Arnold exclaimed in surprise. "Helga, how did you find this?! This book is so hard to get!"

"Had to pull a few strings." Helga said with a light shrug. "Bob was flicking the channels and an advertisement for this book showed up, and I figured you'd want it since you like the author, and plus, your parents have been in and around the jungle so many times, right? And funny thing, the author of the book, Jack Leery, actually went to college with my dad."

"No way! He did?!"

"He did. So, I asked Bob to call him and see if we could get a copy of his book. He got him on the phone, and I talked to him, asking if he could send an autographed copy of his book. He was happy to do it, and it finally came in today, so I decided to bring it over to you so you'd find it."

"Really?! Jack autographed it?!"

"Yep, open the cover."

Arnold pulled back the hard cover, coming to see a signature and message on the title page. It read:

_To my fan Arnold,_

_I'm very humbled that you enjoy my books so much. It means a lot to me, and I very much appreciate it. I see now that this book here bears personal significance to you, which I must say is an honour. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it._

_Follow your dreams, and never give up, my young friend._

_Best wishes,_

_Jack Leery_

_P.S. Your girlfriend is a keeper! _

"Ain't that the truth." Arnold said in a fake Southern drawl, imitating Stinky. "Gosh Helga...this is, this is just so cool! Thank you!" He placed the box next to him on the bed and turned to hug her.

"Aww, it was nothing." Helga ruffled his hair and hugged him back. "There's more in the box, you know."

"Huh? There is?"

"Yeah, so go and take a look."

"Okay." Arnold took the book out of the box, placing it on his bed and then returned the box to his lap. There was a slip of plain white paper, with drawn on little balloons and colourful shapes. On it was written "Welcome Back, Football Head" written above a football with spiked blonde hair. He gave her an amused mock annoyed glance. "Very funny, Helga."

She grinned at him again. "Now check UNDER the paper."

He did, and came to see a thick scrapbook. On the cover page, it was plastered with hearts, their names, and on the front written in colouring pencil was "Arnold & Helga's Scrapbook". Amazed, he pulled it out, placing the box aside and looking through it. Inside, a few pages were drawn on and filled with some photos, cut outs, and copy and pasted words. There were also slips of notepad paper taped to each page, each containing a poem.

The photos were throughout their lives, events at school, with some friends, and most of all, recent photos of the two of them together. One of their recent ones, the two of them flying the kite back on that Sunday, was in there as well.

"Oh my gosh...did you make this?" Arnold asked in amazement.

"Yep." Helga smiled. "I recently got into scrapbooking, it's a lot of fun. I made one for the school yearbook, and so I decided to put one together for you and I. There's a lot of pages that are still blank, so we're going to fill them out over the years. You like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it! Helga this is..." He gently placed it aside and threw his arms around her again, this time with more force which caused her to fall back on his bed.

"Well you've gotten strong!" Helga giggled, hugging him to her.

"It paid off, I guess." Arnold looked down at her and caressed her cheek. "Helga...where you have been my whole life?"

"In the shadows, hoping and praying for your love." Helga admitted. "All the while doing nothing to help myself about it."

His expression became somber and he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"Ah, it's in the past. I made it this far, haven't I?"

"You're a strong girl, Helga."

"Hey, YOU gave me the strength I needed, football head."

"I helped ignite the power. You just took it and made it better." He smiled.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

"Whatever you say, Helga."

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, returning the favour and stroking her hair and down her pigtails. She welcomed his kiss eagerly, playing with his hair as she did so. They parted, and Arnold sat up, helping Helga up too.

"I wish we were older right now." Arnold said, a sheepish smile.

"And why is that?" Helga smirked. "So I can finally have boobs?"

Taken aback, Arnold's eyes widened and he nearly fell over. "Helga! Th-That's not what I meant!" He cried, blushing.

Helga laughed, holding her sides. "I know...I know, I was just teasing. So what did you mean?"

"If were were older I think I might have proposed to you on the spot." He grinned.

"Whoa!" Her cheeks turned pink. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Well, that came into play a lot more when I found out you helped to rescue my parents. Sure, we're only nine, but hey, this is all a lot to take in."

"Isn't it? Well football head, that can be life sometimes. Still, you sure you don't want to try? To be the youngest married kids?" She joked, although somewhat serious.

Arnold laughed. "Sure, let's go do that right now. Okay, we're done. Hello, wife."

Helga laughed along with him. "Hey husband! How's tricks?"

They both continued to laugh together, holding their sides and falling over on his bed, unable to contain themselves. Once finally able to calm down, they sat back up again, holding each other's hands.

"You know, I still find it so funny how we're here together like this. You're so full of surprises, Helga." Arnold said, smiling at her fondly.

"Well I'm a pretty amazing person, football head." Helga smirked.

Arnold laughed. "Oh man, that again. What happened there on the FTI building I think has been a major turning point for both of us."

"I'll never forget it as long as I live!" Helga said.

"Still, I wish my reaction could've been more...well, you know, what you wanted."

"Arnold, come on. Sure at the time I felt you rejected me, but now that I look back on it, you were just unsure of how you felt about me."

"Yeah, I was. That's pretty much why I gave you the opportunity to take it back for a while. Although I wish we had sat down and talked about it, I guess it was for the best."

"So, you knew I wasn't lying." Helga smirked at him, touching her nose to his. "You knew I was telling the truth."

"Yeah, I did." Arnold nodded and smiled. "For a few seconds I didn't believe it, but when you kissed me..." He blushed hard. "And the way you talked to me, the way you looked at me, especially the way you said you'd go with me when I said I needed to lie down, well, I realized you were telling the truth."

"So you DID know! Haha! Yeah!" Helga pumped a fist in the air. "Still, I guess I'm glad you did make me take it back. But then of course I knew it wouldn't be so easy since then you knew how I felt about you."

"Yeah, I did." Arnold nodded. "For a while I wasn't sure what to think. At first I was a little freaked out, to think that you of all people were secretly in love with me all this time. I never would've expected it. Although over time, I guess deep in my subconscious I knew how you felt, like I said before. Then there we are, on the roof of the FTI building and you pour out that you loved me."

"Well you did corner me a little." She shrugged. "I began to realize that I had no other excuse to use!"

"No kidding, it's hard to explain when you're nine years old and have just given up being rich."

Helga giggled. "Then I suppose I'm no ordinary fourth grade girl, Arnoldo."

"I figured that the moment you kissed me." Arnold admitted. "Wow!"

"So you liked it?" She smirked.

"Yeah." The shorter boy blushed a little more. "Okay, so I was freaked out a bit since that was what did it for me, realizing that you were telling the truth, but yeah, in a strange way at the time, I did."

"So you admit I'm a good kisser?"

"W-Well...I..."

"Yes you do, you're done!" Helga then pounced on him, pinning him down on his bed, but careful to avoid the book and scrapbook. "And now you're all mine. I'm sure glad I told you I loved you back then. Not the best time, sure, but still."

Arnold smiled up at her. "I'm glad you did too."

They kissed again, savouring the feel of finally being together again, when all of a sudden, the door swung open and in came Gerald and Phoebe.

"Hey, guys! Welcome back Ar-OH!"

"Helga?" Phoebe gasped.

Both Arnold and Helga regarded their best friends with shock and surprise, as did Gerald and Phoebe. A pregnant silence befell the room, all four of them staring at each other and unable to say anything. It was hard to explain, with Helga partly on to of Arnold on his bed, both of them kissing, and getting closer.

"Well...um....this is awkward..." Helga finally said.

"Er...yeah...we'll uh...just be going now..." Gerald said, about lead Phoebe out.

"Wait!" Arnold said as he and Helga got off his bed. "Don't go Gerald, we've got to do...you know, that thing."

"Riiiight, of course." Gerald winked, and so did Phoebe.

"What thing?" Helga wanted to know.

Arnold smiled. "Would the little lady care for a milkshake at Slausen's and then a baseball game at Gerald Field with the whole gang?"

Beaming, Helga nodded rapidly. "Heck yeah! Lead the way, short man."

Laughing, both couples made their way downstairs onto yet another little double date.

And it was just the beginning.

--~~--~~--~~--

(Oh, you thought that was all, didn't you? XD Nope! There's more!)

--~~--~~--~~--

As promised and planned, Miles and Stella never left Hillwood again. While the scary possibility DID occur when Arnold was twelve, where they were considering to move to San Lorenzo. Arnold was against the idea, and immediately objected. Yes, he did like San Lorenzo, and he loved his parents and was glad to be with them again, but he just wasn't ready to leave Hillwood like that. But his parents at the time were adamant about the idea, and though they felt sad for how Arnold felt. They wanted to because it was the right thing to do, and they owed so much to the Green-Eyed people, and wanted to be close to them in case something happened to them.

Arnold hadn't told anyone about it, except for Helga. She had come to visit later that day, and he told her what had happened. All the while in tears. She had been absolutely shocked of the idea, and began to cry herself. While they did see why Miles and Stella wanted to do this and understood completely, they just couldn't overlook the fact that they would be separated.

It turned out that Stella had overheard them when she had gone up to his room and heard the two of them talking and crying. She told Miles what was going on, and they talked about it, deciding that it would be unfair to Arnold if they did that. After all, the Green-Eyed people by then had a lot more options and help, so it wouldn't matter if they DID live there or not.

So they didn't move. Instead, they kept to their old routine and went to visit down there. Sometimes Arnold went, sometimes he stayed behind, sometimes he even brought Helga along to have some company.

As it turned out, Arnold and Helga ended up dating throughout Elementary School and Middle School. Same with Gerald Phoebe, who were going on just as strong as they were. They were all still friends with the gang, and while everyone had grown up, no one really changed in retrospect.

However, things changed slightly during their Junior Year in High School.

Though Arnold and Helga didn't want to, they decided to break up. To grow up and try to be with other people, to see the potential in others and realize that they weren't the only ones out there for each other. They still loved each other, which was why they promised that if neither of them had working relationships over a period of time and they still wanted each other, they would get back together.

So, they split up for about six months. It was the hardest thing they had ever done. But it was also one of the smartest things they had ever done.

Of course, they still remained good friends, which went without saying. Though, it didn't help that throughout most if not all the ordeal, they would shoot the same loving glances at each other, whether or not the other was looking.

Arnold did manage to date three girls, while Helga dated two guys.

His first girl was Priscilla Hamilton, who was also a Junior in their school. She was a very nice girl and very much into ballet and opera. Very sophisticated. In fact, she was Sophisticated to the core! Although unlike Lila, she did get mad, really mad, but was polite about it, and was very honest with how she felt and didn't hide behind rose-coloured glasses. Still, it didn't work out between them. They lasted about three weeks.

Girl two was Bianca Brown, who was a transferred student from Nebraska. Though she was a lot like Rhonda, obsessed with fashion, she was also a little TOO obsessed with boys. Arnold had later found out she was not two, but _four-timing_ him. He had confronted her about it, but she claimed that there was nothing wrong with dating four guys at once. He of course, didn't like that, and moved on from that. She only lasted a week and a half.

Girl three lasted the longest, a month and a half. Her name was Melissa James, and she was just like Helga. A nice and sweet girl to the core, but had a fiery temper. That was part of what attracted him to her. They were good friends since their late Sophomore year, so it wasn't as if they were total strangers either. Things went well and they were good together, but things went wrong when Arnold had accidentally called her Helga one time while they were at the park. This of course made Melissa realize that he wasn't over Helga. In fact, she knew all along that he still loved Helga, though she didn't say so. While she was upset about it, she did understand, and let him go. Arnold felt bad for it and wanted to make it up to her, but she assured him that she would be just fine.

And she was. Because a month later, she was then dating a Senior named Hank Wilkinson. Arnold was really happy for her, and wished her them the best. Hank was a football player, and he was a fun, humorous outgoing guy who was liked by nearly everyone, so Arnold wasn't worried at all.

As for Helga, the guys she went out with were Junior students Earl Timmons, and Brent Patrick.

Earl was on the Crew Team, and he was a very giving and passionate boy who had overcome the use of smoking, drinking and drugs. Clean and sober, he was a great kid. Helga really liked him, and though they only lasted about a month, since Earl had admitted to Helga that he grew to like another girl. She'd understood, since she too was in the same predicament. They remained friends and wished each other the best.

Brent was a bit of a nerdy kid, but he had a great sense of humour and was very artistic as well. While they only lasted three weeks, due to them realizing they were far better off as friends, it had been a great experience none the less and they were still good friends afterward.

So needless to say, after the failed relationships, and waiting about a month to give each other time, it wasn't long before Arnold and Helga were back in each other's arms again, realizing they didn't want anyone else but each other.

And to think it all happened on the fated FTI rooftop...

"_Thanks for the ride, Murray." Arnold smiled as he got off the bus._

"_Hey, anytime, Arnold! Take care of yourself." Murray said, and closed the doors before driving off._

_Arnold had no idea why, but something was leading him back here. Back to the old FTI building. It had been used and bought out since then, used as an office building, but when the company expanded, they moved, and now the building was abandoned again._

_He went inside, taking in the old place. For old time's sake, he decided to go up the stairs. And he did, albeit taking his time. He was lost in his thoughts. As he had probably should have expected, he was still in love with Helga. Madly in love. While it wasn't easy, they had managed to live all right as friends, but he had to beat temptation too many times. One example was at a party Rhonda had thrown. Arnold was still dating Melissa at the time, while Helga had just broken up with Earl._

_The two had chatted it up, and they had spent a good part of the evening tête-à-tête together. Temptation came back in the name of old love, and Arnold had to resist holding her to him and kissing her quite a few times. Unknown to him, Helga was feeling the same way. In the end, righteousness beat the temptation since Arnold still wanted to be a good boyfriend to Melissa, and Helga deep down knew that it was for the best that they overcome the temptation no matter how much they loved each other. It wasn't easy, but it had worked._

_Now here he was, facing being single again. He'd decided to give it a month or so, to see how he would feel, to get a break, and to just see things through. Plus, Helga was also having faced breaking up with someone, so he decided to stand by in case she did want to come back. He wanted her back, he loved her, and didn't want anyone else. That much he knew for sure._

_But did she still love him?_

_They hadn't spoken about it. And he didn't feel right going to her and saying "Do you still love me?" or anything like that. If she did, she would tell him herself when she was ready._

_Until then, he just had to be patient and see what would happen._

_Before long, he soon came to the top floor. He smiled a little, recalling all the memories of having been here with Gerald to save the neighborhood, and then the encounter with Helga, who had turned out to be Deep Voice._

_Arnold saw that the phone he had answered when Deep Voice called him for the last time in the building was still there. For a few moments he stared at it, as if expecting it to ring. But it didn't. Gingerly, he went to it and held it to his ear. Surprisingly, it had a dial tone. He smiled, and placed it back on its cradle. Good times, crazy times._

_He then turned the corner, looking toward the roof access door. No tall silhouette was standing there on a phone, it was just the light rain going on outside. And there it was, just up ahead was the rooftop. They very spot where Helga confessed her love for him all those years ago back when they'd been nine._

_Slowly he went outside, and only had barely a minute to take in the large view before he found something just as unexpected as it was the first time._

"_Helga?!"_

"_Arnold?!"_

"_What are you doing here?!" The two of them questioned each other at the very same time, pointing at each other._

_Silence, as they stared at each other with absolute surprise, their jaws dropped and eyes widened, still pointing to one another._

_Helga was the first to start laughing, and Arnold soon joined her. Despite the light rain and cool breeze, they both felt quite warm, now being together._

"_Well I asked you first." Arnold smirked._

"_We asked at the same time, football head!" Helga laughed. "Come on, you first. Tell me."_

"_Uh-uh, you first. Ladies first."_

"_Ohhhhh!!!!" Helga scowled, and he laughed. "Fine! I guess you can say I just kind of...well, you know, felt some kind of calling to be here. I've been coming here a lot, you know."_

"_Really?" Arnold asked._

"_Yeah. Ever since we...well, you know...split up, I come here a lot to have some time to think." She looked out over the city view and smiled a bit. "It helps, for some reason."_

_Arnold nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean. How long have you been out here?"_

"_About an hour, I'd say." Helga shrugged. "Then it started to rain."_

_Before she could do anything else, she suddenly felt his orange jacket placed around her shoulders, which made her blush and melt into the body heat still left in there. _

"_Thanks...I was a little cold."_

"_No wonder, you're in a tank top and jeans." Arnold said, smiling. "You know me, always looking out for people."_

_Helga gave him a light smirk and turned to face him. "Goody-two-shoes. But don't you dare change. If you do, I will seriously knock sense into your football head."_

_Indeed, Arnold hadn't changed a bit over the years. While he was now taller, a lot taller than her now, having made it to 6'2", and was still very thin, but with a light tone. He was still his kind, gentle, generous and giving self. He'd matured a lot, as well, despite that he had pretty much been that way in some ways even as a kid._

_Oh yes, he was still the same football-headed angel she loved so much._

"_I'll remember that." Arnold smiled, and looked Helga up and down for a moment to tease her. "And don't you change, either. I'll never make you forget it."_

_Helga herself had not changed very much either, though she did mellow out more and more over the years. Now, she was a lot more nicer to everyone in general instead of just alone with Arnold or their friends. Yes, she still had her feisty ways, her temper, devilish but sarcastic humour, and was never afraid to punch somebody out if they dared mess with her or her friends. She wore her hair down more often, and always wore her pink bow, either on her head, tied around a ponytail, as a choker, around her wrist, it didn't matter. She too had grown tall, having come to 5'9", courtesy of her dad. Not to mention the girly curves of her new body of a young woman. _

_And she also got rid of the unibrow. Oh, tweezers..._

"_Fine then, fair enough." Helga smirked. "So then, you never did tell me why you came here just now."_

"_Same as you, I guess." Arnold shrugged. "I don't know, for some reason, I just kind of had a feeling I should come here. Pretty strange, huh?"_

"_I suppose." Helga said. "So..."_

"_So."_

"_Um, listen, Arnold..."_

"_Yeah?" Arnold looked at her again._

"_Can I be honest with you about something?"_

"_Of course, Helga. What's up?"_

_Helga took a deep breath. It was time to take a chance. She wasn't a cowardly nine-year-old anymore. She had to face her feelings and see where they would go. She looked him in the eye, oh, those green jellybean eyes she loved so much...so soft and gentle..._

_Shaking her head to get back to reality, she spoke up._

"_Arnold, I've tried dating other guys, and sure, they were good guys and I did like being with them...but they just weren't you. No matter what I did, I can't stop comparing them to you. That's unfair, but I can't help it. Yeah, this whole break up thing was what we needed, but...I can't stand not being with you. Arnold, I wasn't lying when I said before that my love for you would never change. It hasn't, not in the least. I love you Arnold, and breaking up with you is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But, it's helped me to realize that I don't want anyone else. I want you." Helga said, advancing on him "I love you. I love you so much, Arnold. I was sure about it at nine and before then, and I am sure about it now."_

_Taken aback, Arnold was then backed up against the same corner she'd backed him up into all those years ago back during their first encounter here. But this time around, he wasn't a freaked out nine-year-old with his nemesis pouring her heart out to him all the while trying to save the neighborhood. He was a sixteen-year-old with his ex-girlfriend he was still undeniably in love with pouring her heart out to him all the while...doing nothing else but that._

"_Helga, I'm SO glad you said that." Arnold breathed. "I love you too, and I never stopped. I don't think I can ever stop loving you, Helga. We've been through so much together, and you've done so much, all out of love and making me smile. You've brought me more happiness than I could ever have imagined, and I think it's clearer now that you're the only girl for me. We're meant for each other, Helga, and frankly, I can't take not being with you either. The girls I had, except for Bianca, were all great in their own ways, and I wish them all the best, but they just weren't you. After all you've done, how can any other girl compete with what we had? They can't. Helga, I love you too, I love you more than anyone in the world. And I want you back, too."_

_The joy and happiness sparkled in her eyes then, and a big smile came over Helga's face. She grabbed onto his shoulders, looking up at him._

"_Oh, c'mere you big lug!"_

_Almost immediately, she kissed him passionately and forcefully, but filled with all the love and longing she had to offer. It was all absolute deja-vu right then._

_Except Arnold didn't stand there stiff as a board, trying to push her away, and his eyes wide open. He instead kissed her right back and held her to him, the rain falling all around them. After about nine seconds, the same amount of time they'd kissed the last time, Helga pulled away._

_A wave of nostalgia washed over him then, and he couldn't help but say in mock confusion, "I'm confused. Did you just say you loved me?"_

_Helga realized what he was doing and faked anger. "What are you deaf?!"_

_They both laughed and hugged each other tightly, happy to be back together again at long last. _

_They never broke up ever again after that._

--

Miles and Stella were thrilled about Arnold and Helga getting back together, as were Phil and Gertie. That evening, they had gone out to...you guessed it, they went to A Little Taste of Italy, with the rest of the borders and celebrated. Even when they were broken up, everyone still loved and welcomed Helga into the Sunset Arms and continued to treat her like one of the family. That, too, was part of what made her still love Arnold and want no one else. His wonderful family and household. It just astounded her how much they still loved and treated her even when she and Arnold had been broken up. But she was grateful none the less, and still continued to show her thanks to them, as they did to her.

Most especially, Miles and Stella never stopped feeling grateful for what she had done, and they showed her their appreciation in probably one of the most shocking but lavish ways possible.

On Graduation Day, when the gang had all graduated High School and agreed to meet up at the park later on, Arnold and Helga had gone to the boarding house to celebrate with the family. Helga's parents were, big surprise, out of town visiting Olga in Alaska.

Yes, things had gotten a bit better in the Pataki household, most especially when Bob and Miriam had briefly separated and Miriam took Helga to live in the Boarding House, surprisingly, for a while. It went on for about a year, and despite the hard situation, Helga was delighted at once again being able to pretty much live with Arnold again. She slept in his room on the same mattress she had used back when his leg was fractured, bringing back the old times. Arnold had helped a lot in reshaping Helga and Miriam in all of this, and soon everything went fine. Miriam got sober and attended AA meetings, and all the while, they had some mother-daughter bonding time. Bob had gone to get counseling, expanded in his business and got a partner to help, and made a better life for himself so that Miriam would come back to him. She did, and she and Helga moved back home. So things were better, and Helga was glad for that, but it just wasn't the same. She didn't feel the same love she felt with Arnold's family. It all didn't work that way.

So on Graduation Day, when Arnold and Helga had gotten back to the Sunset Arms, Miles and Stella surprised Helga with a Graduation/Thank-you gift that she never expected.

A car.

A car!

A CAR!

They had bought it from a friend, who was also a mechanic, so he was able to fix the car and put it in great condition. It was a 1985 Nissan Sentra, powder blue, four doors, and had about 1978.00 miles on it, and still running beautifully.

Poor Helga just about spasmed and couldn't stop going on and on about how she didn't deserve it, it was too much, too big, but still so excited about it. Miles and Stella assured her, also over and over, that she DID deserve it and they did this because they wanted to, and were happy to. Hey, Arnold had even chipped in a bit as well. So needless to say, all three of them, as well as Gertie and Phil, who also chipped in, all got a huge hug and thank-you from her. Though Arnold got a hug AND a huge breathtaking kiss.

But that wasn't the only best part of that evening.

What happened? Let's go find out.

First off, the entire household celebrated with a big cake. Then they went off to Gerald Field to hang out and party with the gang, and they all had a huge blast, all talking about their futures and college plans.

Gerald was going to Florida State University for basketball, and Phoebe, who although had been accepted at Yale and Harvard, was going with him to study medicine.

Rhonda was going to college in Paris to study communications and fashion.

Harold and Patty were staying in Hillwood and going to community college for a basic degree in business/retail management, since they were to take over the butcher shop for Mr. Green.

Curly, who had mellowed out over the years thanks to therapy, though still eccentric, was going to the University of Phoenix to study Animal Biology and one day become a vet. He also wanted to travel a bit, but was planning to come back to Hillwood.

Lila was going to move back to her old hometown in the country, live in an apartment there, get a job, and go to the local college where she would study being a nurse.

Sheena and Nadine were going to an environmental program that had just opened up in Yale, going to become an Entomologist and Environmentalist.

Sid was going to UCLA in California to study Communications and Law.

Stinky was also going to college in Arkansas, to study Film Directing.

Arnold and Helga were also staying in Hillwood, planning to move into an apartment together, and to attend Hillwood College. Arnold planned to study Psychology, and Helga wanted to also take Communications and Law.

So with all that out, the gang all shared their tearful hugs and goodbyes, wishing everyone the best, and made plans to always meet back in Hillwood once a year. It would be tricky, but they were going to do all they could. They had all gotten close back in 5th grade, not long after Arnold's leg was all better.

Finally, after a long day and long night, Arnold and Helga returned to the Sunset Arms, since she was staying there until Bob and Miriam got back. She still lived at home for the time being, though a lot of her boxes were stored in the basement of the boarding house since they were going to move in together over the summer.

Everyone had gone to bed by then, and boy were they ready to go to bed too. But, Arnold still had one more surprise up his sleeve.

"Hey, Helga?"

"Yeah?" Helga said, looking at him.

"I know it's late, and we're all tired and ready to go to bed, but I have one more thing for you."

"Oh?" Helga smirked. "And what's that?"

"I...um...well...." Arnold suddenly felt a bit nervous, since he couldn't think of all the proper words he wanted to say. "We've been together for nine years now...wow, nine years. Where has the time gone?"

"Nine...same age we were when we got together!" Helga laughed. "So I guess those five months we broke up don't count, eh?"

"Yes and no, but it doesn't deter." Arnold said, laughing a little. "But anyway, so it's been nine years, almost a decade, and while it is surprising, and yet it's not, given our love life together, I have to say that they were undoubtedly the best nine years ever. They really were. I love you, more than you can even imagine, and I want to tell you right now, even though I did say so before...I don't want anyone else. Helga...what I'm trying to say is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Helga's eyes widened.

"I...want to ask you something I think I've wanted to ask since I was nine."

Taking a breath, Arnold took a small box out of his pocket, got down on one knee, and opened the little jewel case, revealing a beautiful ring of her birthstone, the diamond, on a simple silver band. The diamond itself was small, but noticeable, and surrounded by tinier diamonds. She gasped, raising her hands to her mouth and already crying with joy. She couldn't believe it!

"Helga Geraldine Pataki, love of my life and my angel, will you marry me?"

A dream come true.

Dream come true.

Those were practically the only words she could think of to describe her immense happiness at the moment. In fact, nothing could describe it. A dream come true was close enough.

This was the moment she had been waiting for since she was three years old. This was the very thing she wanted in life more than anything else.

It all just blew her away, and after all they had been through, they still remained together and were happily in love. She couldn't have asked for anything better.

Seeing him there down on one knee proposing to her, hearing the beautiful words he spoke before and after, thinking of all their times together, and now their future together, it just made her so emotional, and happier than she had ever been in her entire life.

"A-Arnold...I...I..." Tears ran down her face and she smiled big. "Yes...yes...YES! YES! YES!" She took the ring from the box, and carefully placed it on her ring finger, which fit perfectly. "Arnold...ohhhhh ARNOLD!!!!"

Just getting up, Arnold was knocked down onto his back on his bed by Helga's overjoyed glomp, with her happily squealing and kissing him all over his face.

"Arnold, you're amazing! You're a god, an angel, an amazing person, a Messiah, a...EVERYTHING good!! I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love-" She took a deep breath. "-you. My football-headed love god, I...I don't know what I'd do without you! I love you so much! I'm....I'm...I can't even say happy, it's too small a word!"

Arnold laughed, amazed at how she was able to say "I love you" so many times in one breath. Still, although he was pretty sure she would say yes, he was happier than he'd ever felt in his life, too.

"Helga...did I ever tell you that I think you're the sweetest most loving girl I've ever known?"

Giggling, Helga lay on top of him and nuzzled his neck. "Oh yes, you've told me so many times. Which must still be funny to say considering how messed up I was during our childhood."

"Silly."

"Hey!"

They both laughed and kissed passionately, now rolling around on his bed, making out like crazy until they needed to breathe.

"Helga?"

"Yes, my love?"

Arnold smiled at her with so much love and caressed her cheek. "I'm still to this day very glad I fractured my leg back when we were nine."

Helga giggled, smiling up at him as she brought her arms up around his neck. "So am I, Arnold. I love you, darling..."

"I love you too, angel."

Once more, to think this all began and came together because of Arnold's leg.


End file.
